I'm Insane
by darkminathegone
Summary: As Puck, Ash, and Meghan have there own little reunion, there kids seem have uncontrolled feelings for each other. I did not draw the image for this.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own The Iron Fey series.**

* * *

><p><span>Kierran<span>

"Glitch says you've been getting better each day," said my father, Ash.

He was talking about my fighting skills, Glitch and I train every day because Dad insisted upon it. He wants me to become as strong and skilled like him, so that one day I can protect all my loved ones like he tried.

"I try my best, Father," I said as we walked down to the throne room.

My Mother, Meghan Chase, wanted to see Dad and me for something very important, but Glitch wouldn't tell us what it was about before hurrying to take care of a different chore he had.

Dad smiled at me with proud and hoping eyes as we walked into the throne room. Mom was sitting on her "torcher chair" as usual, you could always tell she was uncomfortable on the chair since she always moved and changed her sitting position every minute.

Dad and I kneeled down at the foot of her throne, "Do you guys have to always bow to me like everyone else?" Mom asked.

Dad looked at her, "Yes, we do." He smirked and Mom let out a giggle.

We rose and as Mom and Dad's lips started closing in together I looked away. I looked at the corner of the room to see a redheaded girl with emerald eyes. She seemed to be in deep thought until she saw that I noticed her.

She smirked and cleared her throat, "Excuse me Queen," she started, "Now might be a good time to explain who I am."

Mom nodded, "Right, sorry." Mom looked at Dad and said, "This is Thorn she's here with a message for us from someone, she won't tell me who, from the Seelie Court."

Dad looked at her from head to toe, "You related to Goodfellow?"

"Yes, he's my father," she answered

Mom gasped, "You're Puck's kid?"

Thorn grinned and scratched her head, "Yeah."

"You couldn't tell?" Dad asked.

"Well I noticed she had the same fire like hair like him and her eyes where the same green, but I didn't think just because she has the same color of hair, eyes, and skin would mean she was his daughter," Mom explained.

"How is a summer fey standing here, in the Iron Realm, without looking deathly ill?" I asked interrupting their conversation.

Dad pointed at an amulet around her neck. "That is how she is still standing."

I looked at it with curiosity, but didn't show it.

"Where did you get that?" asked Mom.

"Grimalkin gave it to me so I could come here," Thorn answered.

"Grim made a new one?"

"No he had one just in case," Thorn smiled. "Now my dad wanted me to give you a message," Thorn explained looking at Dad.

Dad nodded like he had a feeling what it would be about.

"He wants you and Meghan to come to the summer court to visit him," Thorn said looking at Dad and Mom back and forth.

Mom smiled and looked at Dad to see what he thought. Dad stood in silence thinking about it. When he finally nodded smiling Mom kissed his cheek. He looked at thorn and asked, "When does he want us there?"

"Whenever you can make it," Thorn answered.

Mom nodded and looked at her chief advisor, Fix. "When do I have time?" she asked.

The packrat chittered something looking at Mom's planner. Mom nodded after a small discussion and Fix wrote down in the planner.

"So when are you free?" Thorn asked anxiously.

"Tomorrow," Mom answered.

"Great, I'll start heading back right now to tell my father," Thorn suggested with a smile.

"That'll take all night you should stay here," Mom said walking over to Thorn.

"No that's fine," Thorn walked towards the door as two iron knights blocked her way.

As she quickly stepped back Dad smiled, "Meghan is right you should stay."

Thorn looked at him, "If you insist, I'll stay."

Thorn

Ash smiled shaking his head slightly obviously thinking of my dad, Robin Goodfellow.

"Kierran, show Thorn around as we get a room ready for her," said Meghan looking towards her son. He nodded and left the room as I followed.

We walked in silence up and down halls. Kierran seemed to be in deep thought, so I wasn't going to break the silence just to mess with the prince's head.

Kierran looked at me a few moments later and asked, "Why so quiet?"

"You want me to be annoying?" I asked looking at him.

"No," he answered, "but you are Goodfellow's kid so I was just expecting you to be loud."

"Many expect me to be as obnoxious as my dad, but I'm not."

"Be as obnoxious?"

"Yeah." I took a deep breathe, "My father would have one or two people trying to kill him by now, but I have only bothered you and your parents and no one wants my head."

"I see, so you have more sense than your dad?"

I scratched the back of my head, "I guess you could say that."

Kierran smiled, "You're so Goodfellow's kid."

"Your so Ice-boy's kid."

"My father's name is Ash."

"So?"

"So, don't call him by a ridiculous nickname Goodfellow gave him."

"Is he still mad at my father?"

Kierran shrugged which made me sigh. I hate that Ash doesn't like Dad or say how he feels about him. Dad loves teasing Ash, but he mostly like fighting along with him.

Kierran raised an eyebrow, "You're not going to make a smartass remark?"

"I'm not completely like my father," I said sternly. "I thought we went over this already."

Kierran kept his emotions hidden which made me smile, but when he looked at me with his eyebrow raised again I quickly smirked.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing," He said turning away. I quietly sighed in relief.

We fell quiet and kept walking. Finally Kierran stopped when a man with shocking spiky haired, literally, came walking towards.

He bowed his head at Kierran and said, "Her room is ready, if you want me to take her off your hands?"

Kierran looked at me then back to the man, "it's fine, Glitch, I'll show her around more."

I was surprised that the iron prince didn't want to just get rid of me right away. He looked at me like he noticed my surprise, and as Glitch walked away-giving me a glare as he did- Kierran began walking again but before we got three steps took he asked, "Why do look so shocked that I didn't just hand you to glitch as quickly as I could?"

I looked at him and cleared my throat before speaking, "Because I thought you were like other iron fey who hates us summer and winter fey."

"I thought we learned from you to not judge a book from its cover." Kierran smirked in victory.

I sighed _he was right; damn_ I thought a small smile escaping onto my lips. Kierran raised an eyebrow obviously curios about what I was thinking. Before I could even think of a sarcastic thing to say I said, "Sorry."

Kierran blinked him now looking surprised, "What?"

"I mean…. That wasn't supposed to come out like that."

"It wasn't supposed to come out like _that_?"

"I mean it wasn't even supposed to come out."

Kierran smiled sweetly but protected, "Then why did you say it."

I stood there a moment thinking it over and said, "Because I know how it feels to be judge just because of whom you are."

Kierran seemed speechless for a moment, "You really are like your dad, but you just act different."

"How would you know?"

"I've heard stories."

"Stories from Ash?"

Kierran hesitated for a moment before nodding, then said, "And from Meghan."

"Let me guess you know about their adventures and the love they both shared for the same girl."

Kierran

"Get to the point," I demanded starting to get annoyed.

Thorn sighed and said, "Listen, I don't want us to hate each other just because of stories we've been told for bedtime when we were young."

I knew what she was talking about. Ash regrets his actions when he was younger and is trying his best to make sure I don't do something stupid like he says he did.

I nodded, "Alright."

She nodded also and turned on her heal, her back towards me. It confused me so I asked, "Where are you going?"

She looked at me over her shoulder, "Well, I thought I would get to bed so I can get home and tell _Puck_ you guys are coming."

As soon as she finished I said without thinking, "Come on, I'm sure you'll be fine spending a few more minutes with me."

Thorn looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I couldn't help but just sit there and think over and over what I just said, but before she thought something I added, "I mean if you want to that is."

A smirk appeared on her face and she said, "Prince, I had no idea you _wanted_ to hang with me."

"I didn't say that," I protested.

"You didn't have to."

We stood for a minute while I caught up with my thoughts. It did sound like I was trying to spend some time with her, but really I had no idea why I even suggested she stay with me a while longer.

As she smirked again she said, "A little confused, are we?"

I looked at her and, just because she was smirking, I smiled and said, "Not at all, come on."

I walked up to a balcony I knew no one would be at and showed Thorn the Iron Realm. It wasn't beautiful but it was looking better. There's grass here and there, not as much trash is around, and we don't has acid rain any more so the soil looked a lot healthier.

Thorn scanned the grounds for a moment before looking towards me with a look that, for some reason, made me almost kiss her. She seemed to realize his urge and stood frozen.

As we stood staring at each other I hoped someone would see us and stop the crime, but of course no one came, so with little hesitation I leaned in and softly placed my lips to her's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkmina: Thank you every one who commented!**

**Puck: It's because they love us… not you.**

**Darkmina: You're not even in the story yet!**

**Puck: They still love us more**

**Darkmina: Ash please take Puck away while I start the story -.-**

**Ash: Love to. *drags Puck away***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: As we stood staring at each other I hoped someone would see us and stop the crime, but of course no one came, so with little hesitation I leaned in and softly placed my lips to her.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Thorn<span>

I began kissing Kierran back then I opened my eyes looking at my room's ceiling. _Another dream about Kierran_ I thought sitting up _damn this is getting weird._

I got introduced to Kierran when I was five and he was seven, Meghan came to Arcadia for a meeting or something, but she brought Kierran so Dad suggested she let him stay with me while they go to the meeting. It took her a moment but she said okay. After she left Kierran got me to think going into the wyldwood was a good idea. As we ran around playing tag I got my foot stuck and couldn't get it out. Kierran kept thinking I was playing a trick on him, so we kept arguing about it until a group of three trolls came towards us. As they came closer Kierran finally believed me and helped me get out. Once I was free he took my hand and started running back to Arcadia. One of the trolls saw us and they began chasing us until I took two leaves from a tree we passed and made copies of me and Kierran. Our copies got the trolls' attention and we quickly got to my house without another problem.

Ever since that day Kierran stop seeing me as some prankster like my dad, at least a little bit.

I took a quick look around my room, I keep having dreams and I can't stand it. Dreams aren't regular things for me, until now.

I sighed and got out of my bed and walked to my oak dresser. As I began opening the two doors I couldn't help but look at the raven carved into one door and the bunny carved in the other one, both are supposed to represent my parents. A small smile spread on my lips and I opened the dresser.

I looked at my choices and noticed a new red dress. I grabbed it and put it on then stood in front of my mirror in the corner of the room next to my dresser. The dress went down to my ankles a gold belt around the waist the sleeves went right above my elbows, it felt like silk like most of my cloths do.

My dad walked in as I looked front and back of the dress.

"I knew you would like it," Dad said with a grin.

"When did you get this?" I asked turning towards him.

"Oh I called in a favor, no big deal."

"What _was_the deal?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter." Dad was still grinning but I caught a glimpse of nervousness.

I smiled and hugged him, "You're the best."

He gave me a sweet smile and hugged back, my smile grew. Whenever my dad acts his age, human age, it always makes me feel blissful.

We parted and Dad grinned again saying, "SO, Meghan and Kierran will be here soon. Are you ready to entertain Kierran?"

"Dad!"

"What?"

I shook my head annoyed then walked into the kitchen grabbing an apple out of a bowl full of fruit. I sat at the table, put my feet on the table, and bit into my apple. For a moment Dad watched me with a smirk.

"What?" I finally asked.

"I can see why people say you're just like your father now," Dad answered looking me up and down.

I looked at myself and sighs _they're right_ I thought. I do act like my dad once in a while, but not much, I think.

My dad laughed seeing my irritation, so I threw my half eaten apple at him hitting his head. He rubbed his head and grabbed the apple off the floor as I grinned in victory.

My dad bit in the apple ignoring me then the door opened as to blue eyed blondes walked into the house. I smiled when Kierran came over to me; he smiled back and sat next to me.

Meghan gave Dad a hug his eyes lighting up as she did. I didn't know how I should feel about my dad still having feelings for a woman that's married, has a son, and isn't my mother. But Dad can't get her any ways, so I guess I shouldn't really worry, should I?

I finally looked at Kierran who was also staring at our parents embrace. He looked just like me, uncertain.

Kierran

I watched Mom hug her old friend, Puck. It was like the only thing they saw was each other and forgot their kids were watching them.

I looked back at Thorn her eyes on me, watching me. It made me think of my dream last night, in the end I kissed her and before she could react I woke up. It bugged me to think I can't ever know how she feels about me. She's been my friend for so long, yet I'm the only one having stronger feelings.

I tried not sighing or letting my sadness show as our parents let go of each other, _finally_.

Mom looked at me and smiled, "We'll be back as soon as we can, so try not getting in trouble this time, okay?"

"We're not little kids," I protested.

"Neither is your guys' dads, but look at all the trouble they get into." Mom glanced at Puck, who just put his innocent look on.

I could see Thorn in the corner of my eye rolling her eyes to her dad's act. I held in a laugh as Mom smiled a small smile obviously laughing on the inside.

Mom gave us a lecture on being save then Puck told her to relax and let us learn on our own, like he did. Mom gave me that worried mom look, then they left.

Both Thorn and I let out chuckles and waited tell we thought it was safe to run out the door. We got some fey horses and rode them to the wyldwood.

When we got there we left our horses and began walking through the dark woods staying close and weapons ready to be drawn. We always walk to the same place, a beautiful pond that Puck took Thorn to when she was younger, but we always seemed to get into a fight here and there.

Keeping our eyes out we quickly, but not too quick, kept walking like we were the only ones there. I took a quick look around and saw nothing, it was odd.

We made it to the pond without any fights I was amazed, but Thorn with the grace she always she always has practically floated to the same rock she always sits on, it's not too close but it's not too far either. She watches the water with her beautiful emerald eyes.

I sat next to her watching the water with her. It's weird but this is how it always starts, we stare at the water with our own thoughts and sooner or later start talking.

Neither of us talked for a long, long time but then without warning Thorn swirled around and shot an arrow past my head. After a minute I turned to see what she shot and saw an ogre.

I looked at Thorn, "How did you hear him?"

"I didn't, sort of." She looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I asked watching her.

"Well I saw it come and attack you, then I was looking at the water again and I knew it was coming so I shot it," Thorn answered sitting down.

"You say it?"

"Yeah, it was so sudden."

"Wait, are you telling me you just had a vision?"

"I think."

* * *

><p><strong>Darkmina: Yay! I'm done with chapter two. I'm sorry it wasn't as long as chapter one.<strong>

**Ash: I still think Puck should stay the hell away from **_**my**_** wife.**

**Puck: *grins* too bad, ice-boy**

**Ash: *glares at Puck***

**Darkmina: *ignores Ash and Puck* Okay now review, but in your reviews I want you to tell me any iron fey you remember and tell me if your team Ash or team Puck thanks!**

**Ash & Puck: What?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Mina: Chapter three!**

**Ash: Is it that big of a deal?**

**Dark Mina: Of course it is.**

**Ash: Whatever.**

**Dark Mina: -_-**

**Puck: Aww be nice, Ice-boy it's not her fault she's crazy.**

**Dark Mina: What? I'm not the crazy one here **_**Goodfellow.**_

**Ash: No! Only winter fey call him that.**

**Dark Mina: If I was a character in this I would be a winter, sooo *sticks tongue out***

**Ash & Dark Mina: *glares at each other***

**Puck: Well um just get reading.**

_**Recap:**__**"Yeah, it was so sudden," Thorn said.**_

"_**Wait, are you telling me you just had a vision?" Kierran asked.**_

"_**I think."**_

* * *

><p><span>Thorn<span>

After pacing back and forth near the pond, I finally sat back down and thought about what I just saw.

Kierran and I was sitting silently when the ogre ran out and slammed his club into Kierran's head killing him, and then when the scene left my eyes I could feel the ogre coming and went with my instincts, which is still creeping me out.

Kierran looked at me worry and curiosity surrounding him. I rested my head on his shoulder; I felt his mood brighten a bit. There was no doubting he had feelings for me, so I used that to my advantage when I needed or wanted to.

"So, why do you think you had the vision?" Kierran asked putting a supportive arm around me.

"No idea. Maybe I'm like Ariella," I said remembering one of Dad's stories.

"You think?" Kierran gave me a sideways glance.

"Maybe, I'll ask my dad when we go back."

Kieran nodded putting his chin on my head.

A small smile found its way on my lips, but when I began to relax into his arms I remember who we both are: Iron and summer.

Kierran's grip tightens like he just read my mind. I looked up at him seeing the sadness in his eyes. I sighed and forced myself to look away.

I looked at the water hoping one of us would say something or do something to keep us from doing the stupid thing, but Kierran pulled me closer to him. When our skin touched we both shivered, Kierran's skin wasn't deadly like iron, warm like summer, cold like winter, or like a humans it was unique, amazing. I looked back up at him staring into his great blue eyes. He was cute I can't deny it, but I want to really badly. Losing all control of myself I reached up and grabbed Kierran's collar and pulled him down so I could look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered kissing him lightly.

Kierran was shocked he looked at me and asked, "You okay?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea."

He smiled, "Of course you don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Kierran put his hands up in surrender.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off the rock.

"Hey!" He yelled falling to the ground.

I smirked jumping off the rock and walking away.

"Hey!" He yelled again running after me.

Our little run soon became a race to our horses. I was winning at first, but then Kierran used a little iron magic which made me dizzy.

"You cheater!" I yelled after him.

"I'm not cheating I'm stretching out my magic," He smirked over his shoulder.

"Oh of course _that's_ what you were doing."

I grinned using a vine to trip him.

"Hey!" He yelled as I passed.

"Hi."

He glared at me and cut the vine then ran at me. I yelped when he tackled me down. I landed with a thump on the ground with Kierran on top of me.

"Really?" I asked looking up at him.

Kierran

"Yep," I replied with a grin.

"You're a pain, literally."

"I know."

"Well," Thorn snickered, "I can be one too."

I was actually amazed when she grabbed my wrist and flung me off her. I bet my eyes were huge when I looked back at her, but she just smiled.

"How's that for a strong girl," Thorn said with a wink and got up.

"No kidding," I mumbled as she began to run.

I shook my head and ran after her, but when we were almost to the horse I saw something shining fly through the air and hit Thorn making her scream.

"Thorn!" I yelled running faster towards her.

A metal ring hit her cheek, but it was already healing so I wasn't freaking out too badly.

I softly touched the wound making sure Thorn didn't flinch, thankfully she was fine. I sighed in relief but when I heard a chuckle behind me I quickly turned around faster than I thought possible.

A girl with big icy blue eyes with short black hair and a light blue dress on was staring at me with an ice dagger in one hand and her other hand burnt from the ring she through at Thorn. We stared at each other for long while tell she flipped the dagger in her hand so the blade was pointing towards the ground. I reached for my sword but she was too fast and threw the dagger pass me at Thorn, and when Thorn screamed it scared me half to death. I turned towards Thorn and saw the girl only got her in the shoulder.

"Next time it will be your _heart_," the girl said walking back from where she came from.

I threw the ring at her hitting her neck; she yelped and looked at me with her ice cold eyes.

"Your more foolish than I thought," she said and flicked ice shards at me.

"Bitch!" I yelled and covered Thorn.

The ice that pinned my back made feel like I was a solid ice sculpture. I ignored the feel though and pick up Thorn.

"You okay?" she asked when I winced.

"Don't about me, okay?" I said getting on my horse. Thorn just looked at me with worry, I loved that she didn't hide her emotions from me.

I rode back to Puck's as fast as I could, luckily no one saw us. When we got back I put Thorn in her bed and pulled the dagger out of her shoulder on three. She then pulled out the ice shards, which hurt like an icy hell.

I know my dad is a winter fey, but I hate them with all my heart. They're all soulless monsters that always have a blood lust for everyone else, even their own kind.

I rested next to Thorn and thought of the girl. She was young but could throw a dagger perfectly. Another reason winters are insane in my eyes: they teach their young how to kill once the can walk.

I heard Puck and Mom talking about Titania still being as rude as ever and bossy as ever. I looked at Thorn and she was sound asleep, I smiled and kissed her forehead. Feeling the sleep after kissing her and closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Mina: Okay done, sorry I was taking so long.<strong>

**Puck: Well if you're going to be sorry about it then get your lazy butt up and write the story.**

**Dark Mina: I did!**

**Puck: No you forced you self to write.**

**Dark Mina: Same thing!**

**Puck: No it's not!**

**Dark Mina: Yes it is *holds cellphone in front of Puck***

**Puck: Okay, okay it is.**

**Dark Mina: *smiles and puts phone away* good. Anyway review and I was thinking of changing my title and calling it the **_**Iron Prince**_**, but I want to hear you peoples thoughts. ;)**

**Puck: *mumbles* It's so not the same.**

**Dark Mina: What was that!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Mina: I think you guys are going to love this chapter!**

**Puck: Of course they will…. I'm in it.**

**Dark Mina: Get out of here! I'm still mad at you.**

**Ash: Go Dark! Pull out your cellphone!**

**Puck: Don't do that!**

**Dark Mina: Stop yelling! It's getting so loud!**

**Ash: Look who's talking.**

**Dark Mina: Shut-up!**

**Puck: He's right.**

**Dark Mina: I'd shut-up if I were you guys or I'll make it so both of you are dead in the story.**

**Puck: Well, let's not be too hasty here.**

**Ash: Puck, shhhh. Dark, if you'd please start the story.**

**Dark Mina: That's more like it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap:<strong>_ _**I heard Puck and Mom talking about Titania still being as rude as ever and bossy as ever. I looked at Thorn and she was sound asleep, I smiled and kissed her forehead. Feeling the sleep after kissing her and closed my eyes and slept.**_

* * *

><p><span>Thorn<span>

Hearing my dad's laughter I turned to my side, my arm going around someone- a boy some. _Oh please tell me Dad isn't laughing at me! _I thought worried.

"Kierran! Thorn! What are you two doing?" Meghan yelled.

I looked up _Kierran?_ Kierran was resting next to me his arm around, I blushed noticing Meghan and Dad was at my door.

"Uh oh," I mumbled.

Dad was holding his stomach leaning against the wall as he laughed, and Meghan was looking at me and Kierran with shock, her jaw was practically hitting the floor.

"I know how this may look, but nothing happened," I said sitting up.

"Oh really?" Meghan asked looking from me to Kierran. "Then why is my _son_ laying next to _you_ in your _bed_?"

"He was too tired after a…. ogre and Winter fey attacked us," I said quickly.

Dad instantly stopped laughing and looked at me, "When?"

"Earlier today," I said.

"Where?"

"In the Wyldwood."

"Didn't we tell you two to stay away from there?" Meghan yelled waking Kierran.

"Yeah, but we're kids what do you expect?" I asked glancing at Dad.

Dad nodded, "She has a point."

Meghan shook her head as Kierran nudged me. I looked down at him and he mouthed, "What's going on?" I looked at his mom and pulled back my hair showing my cheek that got hit by the ring. Kierran understood right away and pretended to still be asleep.

I sighed and looked at Dad saying, "Can you please integrate us later? I'm super tired after being shot by ice and getting a burnt by ring."

"What do you mean 'burnt by a ring'?" Meghan asked looking at me.

"The Winter threw an iron ring at me," I answered.

"Her hand was blistered from it," Kierran added tiredly.

I looked at him and held back a smile hiding my emotions, but when I looked back at Dad and Meghan Dad's eyes were on me. I felt like he was looking right threw me then he smiled and walked out pulling Meghan with him saying something about leaving the young one to sleep together.

I sat there staring at the door wondering if my emotions accidently shown, but then Kierran slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me down next to him. I looked at him his blue eyes staring meeting mine. For a second I stopped breathing as he smiled and pulled me close to him. I smiled and nestled into his chest. He put his arms around me making me feel safe and protected.

Kierran

As I held Thorn I let my emotions show, Thorn did the same but I saw… fear? Why would she be feeling fear? I looked down at her pulling her away.

"What is it?" She asked even though I'm sure she already knew.

"Why are you worried?" I asked

She looked down nervous and embarrassment surrounding her. I sighed and gently lifted her head towards me.

"What's the matter?" I asked leaning closer to her, she can't resist me.

"I'm worried someone might figure out how we feel about each other, what we've done together, what we're doing _right_ now. Your mom and my dad are right outside and you mom is the queen of The Iron Realm! If she walked in we would be dead!" Thorn explained.

"That won't happen, I'll do anything to keep you from harm's way," I whispered surprising Thorn.

She nodded and we laid silently for a while until Thorn fell asleep. I watched her smiling then Puck poked he head in. _Uh oh_ I thought as he looked at me.

"Is she asleep?" Puck asked as he closed the door behind him. I just nodded wondering what he was going to do. "Good," Puck surprised me by saying.

"Um, Goodfellow what do you want?" I asked hiding my emotions.

"I saw how Thorn looked at you and of course I see how you look at her," Puck said, I gulped nervously. "All I want to say is be careful, alright?"

I stared at Puck in disbelieve and asked, "You're not going to give us to Oberon or Mab or my mom?"

"Of course not, Thorn is my daughter and you're my best friends' son."

I just stared at him until he walked out. Then I looked at Thorn still sleeping soundly, she felt warm and looked beautiful, as usual. I smiled and pulled her close then letting myself drift to sleep.

~Dream World~

Running out of the Wyldwood into Tir Na Nog feeling cold already, I look back and forth then see Thorn and the Winter faery fighting. The Winter had a dagger to Thorn's throat, but when I tried to run towards them my feet didn't move then I tried to yell to Thorn but again nothing happened. _Thorn!_ I thought desperately, _don't die! Beat her! You have to! _I looked around but couldn't find anything that could help me or Thorn.

Thorn

I woke up to Kierran holding me tightly saying my name. I looked at him fear painted on his face. I began to worry and shook him awake.

"Kierran?" I said.

His eyes fluttered open as he noticed as he noticed it was just a dream. "I hate being human when this happens," he said after a moment.

"Nightmare?" I asked. He nodded. "What happened?"

Kierran took a deep breath and said, "You and that… that Winter girl were fighting and she was winning, and all I could do was sit there and watch."

I stared at him for a moment then said, "It was just a dream I wouldn't worry too much about it."

He smiles nodding, "You always know the right thing to say."

I smile back then Meghan walked into the room. Kierran and I acted like we were asleep as she walked to Kierran's side. She shook him lightly like I did minutes ago. I felt him turn and look up at his mother.

"Yes?" he asked drowsy.

"We should go just in case Ash starts worrying," Meghan said.

Kierran nodded and gently moved his arm from under me. He whispered his goodbye as he did and gave me a secret kiss on the cheek. I tried not to smile until Meghan and Kierran were out of my room.

Once I heard my door close I opened my eyes and grinned, _Kierran is such a sweet heart sometimes._ Sitting up I heard Dad say goodbye to Meghan, but after they left Dad walked into my room looking very grave.

I stared at him and asked, "Is something the matter?"

"I want to know about that winter faery that attached you and-" Dad took a moment until he said, "-how long have you been in love with Kierran?"

My eyes widen with shock as I ask, "H-how did you know?"

Dad looked at me with sad eyes, "You look at Kierran the same way I look at Meghan."

* * *

><p><strong>Ash: *Glares at Puck*<strong>

**Puck: *Whistles avoiding eye contact with Ash***

**Dark Mina: Well, since these two are being so quiet *smiles sweetly* I'll begin with sorry again for it taking a while, but school is coming for me.**

**Puck: It's what schools do best.**

**Ash: Puck, I can't believe you still-**

**Dark Mina: *Covers Ash's mouth* Yes, it is the best thing they do. Now then, leave a review!**

**Ash: *Yelling something under Dark's hand***

**Puck: Well, I should go. *walks away quickly***


	5. Chapter 5

**Ash: I'm still mad.**

**Puck: Aww lighten up, ice-boy! This is about our kids, not **_**you**_** and Meghan or me and Meghan.**

**Dark Mina: *shakes head* I pity you two.**

**Ash & Puck: What? Why?**

**Dark Mina: If you guys can't figure that out you're stupider than I thought.**

**Ash & Puck: What?**

**Dark Mina: *sighs* on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: "I want to know about that winter faery that attached you and-" Dad took a moment until he said, "-how long have you been in love with Kierran?"<strong>_

_**My eyes widen with shock as I ask, "H-how did you know?"**_

_**Dad looked at me with sad eyes, "You look at Kierran the same way I look at Meghan."**_

* * *

><p><span>Thorn<span>

Silence filled the room until I finally said, "I've liked him for a while now, but my feeling grow the more time I spend with Kierran."

Dad nodded thoughtfully before saying the worse thing a dad can say, "I don't want you to see him again."

"What?" I screamed staring at him with disbelief.

"I'm sorry but I won't let you go through what Ash went through when there's a million more, here in the Seelie Court."

"But Kierran is my _best friend_!"

"I know and I'm sorry, but I will not let you go through the hurt that will follow this Iron and Summer love between you two."

"What if I fall for a Winter? Will you ban me from him too?" I yelled as my anger grew.

"Yes," was the last thing Dad said before leaving me in my room alone.

I looked down at my hand in my lap stunned. My dad, _Robin Goodfellow, _just banned me from Kierran! The fey I love and was just cuddling with! How could he be so cruel to do this to me?

Taking a deep breathe I got out a bed, got in a blue dress I've had for so long I don't even remember where it came from, but at the moment I couldn't care less. I quickly climbed out my window and ran over to a faery horse. As I swung my leg over I knew Dad would notice I was gone soon which meant I had to get as far as I could before he did. I didn't stop until I was near the Wyldwood. I took a deep breath and quickly went dashed to the dark forest.

I jumped off the horse and told it to leave. When it was a mile or so away, I started to enter but an ice shard quickly flew towards me. I dropped to the ground as the ice flew over my head. Looking around I slowly got up.

"Now you decide not to get hit?" asked the Winter girl walking out of the Wyldwood.

I glared at her and said, "Of course, it wouldn't be fun if I was already dying."

She smirked saying, "It would be more fun to fight then just drag your body to Queen Mab"

"Why does Mab want me anyway?" I asked.

"Isn't obvious?"

"Mab is too crazy to guess her motives."

"And Titania isn't?" she asked.

"You got me there," I said with a nod.

"Wait, you'll admit your queen is crazy?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged and said, "I'm pretty sure everyone already knows Titania is, or at least thinks it."

"Are you always so casual with the people who want to kill you?"

"I don't know, my dad taught me how to fight so kind of."

The Winter stood there for a moment until her eyes widen and she quickly turned around seeing me with my dagger raised in the air.

I frowned and said, "I guess you know how my dad fights."

"Who doesn't?" she asked pulling out her own dagger.

Our blades clashed as we slashed at one another over and over again. She tried to stab me but I sliced her arm. She cried out in plain and took a step away from me.

"Goodfellow taught you well," the Winter said holding her arm.

"He wasn't the only one who taught me how to fight," I replied.

She looked at me for a moment then asked, "Who else taught you then?"

"Why do you care?" I asked taking another swipe at her.

She jumped back missing my blade and shot an ice shard at me. I quickly moved hitting out of the air, _'damn that hurt' _I thought keeping an eye on the girl.

"Will you make a deal with me?" the Winter asked surprising me.

I stood there staring at her confused. "Look, I need to take you back to Mab and you… I don't know. But I could help you with anything you need."

"So I go back to the Winter Court with you after you help me? There's no way I'm that stupid."

"Aww come on just let me help you one little thing then come back with me to face Mab."

"Oh yeah I'll defiantly let you clean my house and then sacrifice myself."

"Take this serious for a moment will you?"

"I am," I practically yelled. I hate when people tell me to be serious when I make a little joke.

The girl put her hands up with surprise. "Touchy much?" she asked which only made me madder.

"You know what you're just like everyone else that thinks just because my dad is _Puck _that I'm as much as a trickster as him." Once the words left my mouth a stomped away into the dark woods leaving the Winter girl behind.

As I walked to me and Kierran's pond I could hear the girl running after me. Without thinking I yelled out, "What do you want?"

"You know what I want," she replied walking beside me.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked looking at her.

"You can call me Kiri," she said looking annoyed.

"Great now go away."

She grabbed my arm with no hesitation and turned me towards her so we were facing each other.

"I'm not going away until we have a deal or I have you knocked out on the ground, your choice."

"The only thing I need help with is seeing Kierran."

I couldn't believe what I just said as me and Kiri stared at each other. A hand was over my mouth and I couldn't stop thinking she's going to tell Mab, who will tell Oberon and I'll have a front row seat on the train to the human world, stuck forever going insane slowly.

Finally I was surprised when Kiri said, "Okay let me think of something to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Puck: *jaw to the floor*<strong>

**Ash:*jaw to the floor***

**Dark Mina: *smiles* more silence… isn't nice?**

**...**

**Dark Mina: Wow I didn't think this would stun you guys that much, especially because Ash and Meghan made a deal like this.**

**Ash: The deal I made with Meghan was I help her to Machina **_**then**_** come to the Tir Na Nog with me, not I help her get to her love in the Iron Realm.**

**Dark Mina: it's still kind of the same.**

**Ash: No it's not.**

**Puck: I can't believe my daughter might actually make a deal with a Winter!**

**Dark Mina: You did just ban her from Kierran… I would do the same thing.**

**Puck: Shut up *walks away***

**Dark Mina: Why does it seem like he keeps leaving these things?**

**Ash: Because he's a candy ass**

**Dark Mina: *looks at Ash with eyebrow raised***

**Ash: *sighs* Nevermind.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ash: You should just let someone else write this if you're going to take so long.**

**Puck: He has a point.**

**Dark Mina: Shut up! I've just been lazy lately, but since so many people like this I'm going to make myself work on it ^-^**

**Ash: How do people like a story about three kids threatening their lives for love?**

**Dark Mina: Why do people like you and Meghan's love story?**

**Ash: What are you- oh yeah.**

**Dark Mina: *sighs shaking head* duh.**

* * *

><p><span>Kierran<span>

As Mom said goodbye to Puck, my mind was replaying what Puck told me. He told to be careful, most dads would say stay away from my daughter or else, but not Robin Goodfellow, he tells you to just be careful. I'm actually surprised he hasn't told my mother or Oberon about my love for _his_ daughter. Maybe he was just telling me to be careful for Thorn's sake, which wouldn't surprise me.

"Will we see you in Tir Na Nog?" Mom asked Puck, taking me out of my thoughts.

"I don't think Mab will let me after what happened last time," Puck said grinning proudly.

Mom shook her head at him but a small smile still escaped onto her lips. I smiled as well but they didn't notice.

"Well, we should get back before Ash starts worrying," Mom said finally.

I said my goodbyes to Puck quickly before Mom and I walked outside. We spread out our arms and were in the air with our gliders in no time.

I love flying, always have, especially in Arcadia. Everything is amazing looking to see so high in the air when we're flying home, but it always ends too soon.

The Iron Court has plants growing now, but it's nothing compared to Arcadia. But it still looks better than before. There's still some garbage around, but so far the piles are getting small and the dump- a big hole Mom made in the ground to fill with garbage- is filling up with useless junk

The only thing that gets in the way of our cleaning process are the packrats and gremlins. The packrats take something they like and then drop it away from the dump so we have to throw it away again, which is just frustrating, but the gremlins go all out and take whatever, whenever and makes sure everyone else is mad and irritated.

Finally, I could see the Iron palace and it wasn't too long before we landed. As we walked inside Mom was immediately surrounded by complaining Iron fey. I watched as Dad and Glitch pushed through the crowd to get to Mom and take her to the throne room.

Once everyone was gone I walked down to my room. After being attacked, cuddling with Thorn, then flying home, I was actually pretty tired, but I couldn't go to sleep just yet. There's a hacker elf named Electra that I have to meet soon.

Electra has liked me for a while now, but she has no idea that my heart belongs to Thorn, nobody does actually. Thorn and Puck are probably the only ones who know, unless they tell someone, but I'm sure they wouldn't, right?

I shook my head trying to clear it and changed into a grey t-shirt, jeans, and some black Vans I stole from the human world a while back. Mom hates that I steal clothes from her old home, but I hate asking one of the iron fey girls to make me something 'cause it's never quite my style.

I walked out of my room after I was all changed as a little girl ran into me, her face smacking into my gut. She stepped back and I noticed there was electricity going through her short black hair and when she looked up at me with her big violet eyes I thought I just saw a female Glitch.

"Oh, I'm sorry Prince Kierran," she practically squeaked.

I smiled and said, "It's alright, no harm was done."

"Are you sure?" she asked looking up at me worried.

I couldn't help a little chuckle and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, if you say so."

I looked at her and saw that she was wearing a red tank top, a black skirt, combat boots with buckles all along side of them, ripped tights, and just to finish the look a studded belt. I was a little surprised to see her in such a get up, but I had a feeling it was because of her dad.

"Who are you, anyway?" I asked curious.

"Oh, I'm Glitch's daughter, Light," she answered with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, Light."

"Nice to _finally_ meet you, Prince Kierran."

"Just call me Kierran."

She nodded saying, "Okay."

I smiled and started walking past her saying a silent see you later but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back in front of her, for a little girl she was pretty strong.

"I came here for a reason you know," Light said with a little attitude that surprised me.

"And what reason would that be?" I asked.

"Meghan wanted me to come here and tell you to meet her in the throne room right now."

"Oh, um okay," I said wondering what Mom wanted as Light let go off my arm.

She smiled and we silently walked to the throne room. When we got there Electra was sitting in a corner of the room and Mom was shifting in her uncomfortable chair, as always. Dad stood next to Mom, but the serious look on his face made me uneasy.

I noticed Glitch standing to the side as Light came to stand next to him. They looked so much a like I couldn't help but wonder what her mother looked like compared to them. Right when I started wondering that though, a women, a hacker elf to be more exact, walked in. Both she and Electra had brown hair and number flashing in their eyes, but Electra's numbers were purple instead of green.

Once everyone was settled Mom cleared her throat and said, "Now then, let's begin."

I looked at Mom with an eyebrow raised as she said, "Kierran, this is Glitch's wife Izzbe, Electra and Light are their daughters. When Electra was born Glitch, Izzbe, Ash, and I decided if you and Electra liked each other, when you were old enough we would have you two married."

Mom stopped to let what she just told me sink in, but I was getting a really bad feeling in my gut. _Are they going to force me to marry Electra?_ I kept wondering looking from Mom to Glitch to Electra and back at Mom. I made sure to keep my face emotionless as stood there waiting for Mom to continue.

Glitch spoke up before Mom though saying, "This may be a shock to you, but we're not going to force you to do anything." Electra glared at her dad as he said the last part, I guess she feels even if I don't like her we should be married.

"He's right," Mom said to encourage me, "So, tell us, do you like Electra because we all know she likes you."

I stood there thinking about my answer and sighed. If I say yes I'm stuck with Electra, but if I say no they're going to ask why, which will end badly. Finally I looked at Mom and shook my head as I said, "No, I don't like her."

"Excuse me?" Electra yelled standing up. "Am I not good enough for you? Is that it, _Prince_?"

"Th-that's not what I meant," I stuttered hoping someone would take her out of the room.

"Oh really? Than what did you mean?" she asked folding her arms trying to look threatening.

"What I meant is you're not my type and I barley know you," I answered.

"How do you know she's not your type if you barely know her?" Izzbe asked sitting calmly in the corner where Electra was sitting.

I just sat there trying to think of an excuse, but when I didn't Glitch suggested, "Maybe you two should start spending time together and get to know each other."

"That's a good idea, don't you agree Kierran?" Mom asked me smiling at me with that say-yes-or-else smile.

"Sure," I agreed with a small smile.

"Great! We should start hanging out this instant!" Electra yelled excitedly and took my arm dragging us out of the throne room.

As we went out the door I looked back to see Dad watching us shaking his head, guess he feels as bad as I do about this whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash: She's already on my nerves.<strong>

**Puck: I bet**

**Dark Mina: I don't like her and I created her**

**Puck: That's so messed up**

**Dark Mina: I know…. Well, review please, I need my motivation!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Mina: Alright, I know you guys want longer chapters so I'll try my best at making them longer, but no promises I'll be good at it.**

**Ash: How hard is it to make a long chapter?**

**Dark Mina: I'm not good at making long chapters okay?**

**Ash: whatever.**

**Dark Mina: *glares at Ash***

**Puck: Well, on with the story.**

**Recap: I couldn't believe what I just said as me and Kiri stared at each other. A hand was over my mouth and I couldn't stop thinking she's going to tell Mab, who will tell Oberon and I'll have a front row seat on the train to the human world, stuck forever going insane slowly.**

**Finally I was surprised when Kiri said, "Okay let me think of something to do."**

* * *

><p><span>Thorn<span>

I stared at Kiri in shock as I stuttered, "Y-you'll help m-me?"

She nodded saying, "Why not? It would put some excitement in my life."

"Alright then."

I was still stunned as we sat in a patch of grass. I laid on my back with my hands behind my head. As I looked up at the tangled branches of the trees I asked, "So, you thinking of a plan to help me?"

"Actually yes," Kiri answered surprising me again.

"What's the plan then?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking you and Kierran could see each other at the Winter court."

"Oh yeah, Mab is having a ball isn't she?"

Kiri nodded and asked, "Weren't you and Goodfellow invited?"

"I was, my dad wasn't," I answered smirking. "Last time he was at the Winter court he started some pretty bad fights between all the courts."

"What happened?"

"Well, while Titania and Mab were at each other's throats Oberon and Meghan finally boomed in and stopped it ending the party. Then everyone figured out Titania and Mab were fighting because my dad was making them hear rumors that Titania and Oberon are going to try and take over the Winter court and Mab's going to kill Titania then go after Oberon. Once that was figured out though someone threw a redcap at my dad but he ducked and the redcap hit a nymph, who punch the guy he thought threw the redcap, and from there all hell broke loose."

"Were you fighting also?"

"No, me and Kierran just sat back and laughed."

She actually let out a chuckle as she said, "Wish I was there to see it."

I looked at her and asked, "Why weren't you there?"

She just looked out in the distance as she answered, "I was helping my mother." I was going to ask what happened to her mom when she said, "Her name is Assirra, she's still alive, but she was very sick. I was worried she was going to die, but when she didn't she told me who my father was. A while after she told me Mab found out and I had to move in with her."

"Why?" I asked.

Kiri looked at me with her face back to looking emotionless as she said, "Because my father is Rowand."

Silence surrounded us as I processed what she just said. Rowand? Rowand? _Rowand?!_ How is she Rowand's daughter? I looked at Kiri as she went back to staring out in the distance, I noticed her ice blue eyes and how cold they look but there was some warmth in them too. She was drop dead gorgeous like any other Winter fey also, but nothing I could see that screamed Rowand, then again I never saw the guy.

Finally Kiri spoke up, "Do you think I'm a betrayer like my dad?"

"No," I answered faster that I thought I would.

She looked at me surprised, which surprised me but then she asked, "Really?" I nodded and mumbled, "Mab even thinks I'm a betrayer."

"Well she's an evil witch."

"Hey!"

"So is Titania."

Kiri just laughed shaking her head mumbling something about idiots.

I don't know how long we sat there, but when we went our separate ways the sun was setting. My first thought was Dad must be so worried, but then I wondered why I should care. I was still pissed he told me I can never see Kierran again.

I decided to stay with a friend of mine. Her name is Hanna; she lives close to the Wyldwood so it didn't take long for me to get to her house.

Hanna opened the door right after I knocked. Her long blonde hair looked like curled gold as usual, her green eyes shined, and to top off her beauty she had olive skin. Any human male would love to have her in his bed, but to me I just saw a whore who looked like she should be a Winter fey. She looked especially whorish because she was wearing a red tube top that showed her entire stomach and leather tight pants with matching high heel boots.

"Oh, hey Thorn, I was just about to go out," Hanna said leaning against the door frame.

"I'll be quick then," I replied. "I need a place to stay and was wondering if I could stay with you."

Hanna sighed as she said, "Look, Thorn you can't stay here."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you don't let _girls_ into your house."

Hanna gasped and I swear she was about to kill me, but I was too far away before she could do anything.

I walked back to the Wyldwood. I walked to Kierran and my spot and just sat on the rock holding my legs to my chest. I didn't really think I could go to one of my dad's old friends to stay with them, so I figured I would have to stay and sleep on the rock. I had to admit I was a little worried but I had my dagger and hoped I would be able to protect myself.

I laid down on the rock and watched the water as I slowly fell asleep. I noticed the water was calm and thought there actually might not be anything in it. I smiled a bit and closed my eyes.

_Coming through the trees quickly he looked determined. Once he came to the clearing he spent no time looking at his surroundings and went straight to the girl on the rock, he swung her over his shoulder and carried her to Tir Na Nog._

I fell off the rock with the image of the man carrying me to Tir Na Nog still in my head when _he_ came through the clearing. He still looked as determined as he did in my dream and still went straight towards me without wasting time.

"Holy crap," I mumbled.

I quickly got up and pulled out my dagger, he saw my dagger and unsheathed his sword. Our blades clashed right when I got up, but as we fought I noticed he had straight shaggy black hair, turquoise eyes, and pale skin but I wasn't really paying attention to anything else.

"Who are you?" I asked him blocking his sword from stabbing me.

"None of your business," he answered.

"Well, you're attacking me so it is my business."

He just slashed at me. We kept fighting tell I felt something hard hit my head then everything went dark.

I woke up cold and in a room I didn't recognize. My head hurt but I ignored it as I got up and looked out the only window in the room. The first thing I noticed was snow then how dark it was and knew exactly where I was.

_Oh crap!_ I thought looking around the room, _what am I going to do? Why am I here?_ Question after question kept flooding my mind. Then, when I to the point of exploding, the guy I was fighting before walked in.

I became alert the instant I saw his face. He casually closed the door behind him and looked at me.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here," he predicted.

"No, I'm wondering why _I'm_ here," I answered annoyed.

He ignored me and said, "I'm here to tell you: Mab just sent a message to Robin Goodfellow about your capture."

I just glared at him because if I talked he would probably ignore me again.

"You don't have anything to say?" he asked.

"No because you won't listen to me," I answered crossing my arms.

"I'm listening to you now, aren't I?"

"Surprisingly."

I sat down on the bed expecting him to leave, but instead he just stood next to the door watching me.

"Need something?" I asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but I am post to watch you," he answered.

"Seriously? You're my babysitter?"

"If that's what you want to call it."

I sighed and asked, "What's your name anyway?"

"Why?" he asked.

"So I have something to call you, unless you want me to call you asshole all the time."

He glared at me as he said, "My name is Ion."

"Great now we know each other's name, so leave."

"Fine, I'll be standing outside so don't try anything. You'll regret it later," Ion threatened as he walked out.

_Yeah right,_ I thought rolling my eyes, but once the door closed I went straight to the window. I thought I would be able to climb down, but sadly the window was sealed with ice. I sighed, then looked around the room for something to break the window. _I could use a book_ I thought when I noticed one on the nightstand next to the bed. I knew I had to be quick, but to give myself more time I put a chair in front of the door.

Ready to get the hell out of there, I threw the book, broke the window, and jumped out breaking what was left of the glass. Ion was slamming on the door but I ignored it.

As soon as I was falling to the ground I tried turning into a raven but couldn't, then I tried turning into a blue bird but again I couldn't. In my head I was freaking out but on the outside I fell to the ground rolling. I quickly got to my feet and ran for it. I didn't look back to see if anyone was even following me.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Mina: That wasn't as long as I wanted, but hey it was still dramatic, right?<strong>

**Ash: Fail.**

**Puck: Epic fail.**

**Dark Mina: *pulls out metal baseball bat* Don't make me hurt you two.**

**Ash: Ooooh so scary.**

**Puck: *hides behind Ash* That might be iron, it is scary.**

**Ash: Iron doesn't hu-**

**Dark Mina: *hit Ash with baseball bat knocking him out* You may have a pretty face but tell me I failed on a chapter like this again and you'll regret it.**

**Puck: Y-yes ma'am.**

**Ash: *groans***

**Dark Mina: *smiles to readers hiding baseball bat like nothing happened* Now then, review and if you have any ideas for Kierran and Electra's date please tell me. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Mina: Well, time for Kierran and Electra's date!**

**Ash: My poor boy.**

**Puck: That poor girl.**

**Ash: Excuse me? *pulls out his sword* what did you just say?**

**Puck: Did I say that out loud?**

**Dark Mina: *sarcastically* Noooo, of course not.**

**Puck: Then why does Ice-boy look so mad?**

**Dark Mina: *face palm***

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: I just sat there trying to think of an excuse, but when I didn't Glitch suggested, "Maybe you two should start spending time together and get to know each other."<strong>

**"That's a good idea, don't you agree Kierran?" Mom asked me smiling at me with that say-yes-or-else smile.**

**"Sure," I agreed with a small smile.**

**"Great! We should start hanging out this instant!" Electra yelled excitedly and took my arm dragging us out of the throne room.**

**As we went out the door I looked back to see Dad watching us shaking his head, guess he feels as bad as I do about the whole thing.**

* * *

><p><span>Kierran<span>

Electra first dragged me outside to an Iron horse. I was wondering where she was taking me as she climbed onto the horse.

"Get on," Electra demanded.

I tried not to sigh and climbed on. She smiled and started running off before I could even get myself settled.

As we rode through the Iron Court, Electra kept talking and talking about herself and her life. At first, I was listening about how she was planning to go to the human world and get a nose piercing, then get a tattoo of a digital number one on her wrist because she's a number _one._ I tried my best not to roll my eyes, but come on, can she be serious? A number one in my book is a person who doesn't consider themselves a number one and takes care of others before themselves.

Electra kept talking, but I just looked around at the scenery thinking about Thorn. I hoped to see her at Tir Na Nog and maybe get to dance with her before Electra smothers me the rest of the night. Sometimes I wish I could just be a Summer fey, but oh well I guess.

Electra finally stopped and jumped off the horse at a trod, but I stayed on wondering why we were at a trod to the human world._ Is she going to drag me with her to get her nose pierced and get her tattoo?_ I wondered as I watched Electra walk over to the trod.

"Are you coming with me?" she asked noticing I wasn't following.

"Tell me why we're going to the human world first," I demanded calmly.

She sighed as she replied, "I wanted to go see a movie then thought we could get lunch or something, you know like a date."

I just sat there with the word date going through my head over and over again._ A date with Electra? I haven't even had an actual date with Thorn_. I thought then asked, "What kind of movie?"

She stood thinking quietly for a short time before answering, "Maybe a comedy or drama, what do you want to see?"

I just shrugged and climbed off the horse. Once I was close enough to Electra she took my hand and we walked into Las Vegas; I only knew that by a big flashy sign though.

"Las Vegas?" I asked looking over at Electra.

"Yeah, I love this place," she answered already walking to her destination.

I followed Electra, who was still holding my hand, wondering where exactly we were going when I saw a movie theater. We walked inside and looked at all of the movies available. We ended up deciding to watch a comedy with a teddy bear in it.

After the movie, we walked to a diner. It was small, but still nice, plus there weren't a lot of people around. We sat at a table closest to the door and waited for the waitress to come over to take our order for drinks. Electra asked for coffee, which surprised me at first, and I asked for Dr. Pepper. Electra let out a giggle as the waitress walked away.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"Dr. Pepper? Seriously?" she asked with a smile.

"What's wrong with Dr. Pepper?"

"It's soda, I thought you would get something more…." She trailed off trying to think of the word then just waved a hand dismissing the whole thing. "Anyway, let's talk about us."

"Um, what about us?" I asked. I was fine until she said that and began to regret the date all over again.

"You know, our future," she answered smiling.

"What about it?"

"Well shouldn't we talk about our wedding colors, kids' names, how we'll rule the Iron Court," Electra answered with a hopeful smile.

"I haven't even figured out if you're my type yet."

"If I told you that Thorn is being held at Tir Na Nog, with her glamour bound, and will stay there until I am queen of the Iron Court, would you say I'm your type?"

I froze processing what she said in my mind over and over again._ Could Thorn really be captured by a Winter and still be held as a prisoner by them?_ I wondered as I just stared at Electra._ Thorn just isn't dumb enough to get captured and stay captured,_ I thought as the waitress came back with our drinks. When the waitress asked us what we would like to eat, I said nothing as Electra asked for a basket of fries. I was still so shocked I couldn't move or talk or anything. Finally after the waitress left again and Electra took a sip of her coffee, I choked out, "What?"

Electra smiled and answered, "Let me put it this way: You marry me, we become king and queen and Thorn doesn't become a frozen statue for Winter fey to admire and laugh at, get it now?"

"You do know, even if we get married, we won't become king or queen until my parents die, right?" I asked starting to worry about my loved ones.

Electra grinned looking more like a demon than a teenage Iron fey as she announced, "I already have a plan for that little problem."

"A-a plan?"

"Your parents will die and soon," she answered simply.

"You're insane," I said as I got up and left the diner.

"Kierran, where are you going?" Electra yelled after me.

"Away from you," I yelled back and quickly ran to a trod back home.

I knew Electra had to pay before she could run after me, even though she can sneak around it. I just hoped I had enough time. I went through the trod and came out to stand behind the Iron palace. I quickly ran inside and ran into the throne room where Mom and Glitch were still talking, since to them Electra and I just left but for me and Electra it's already felt like two hours. They were either drinking tea or something; I didn't really pay attention as I walked up to my mother.

"Mom, Electra she's working with Mab to ki-" before I could even finish Mom felt out of her chair to the ground. "Mom!" I kneeled down next to her as Glitch practically fell next to her on the other side of me. Dad came in a short time after, almost like he sensed Mom was in trouble. Dad picked her up bridal style then he and Glitch ran out the room with a couple guards following right behind them. I stayed sitting on the floor dazed as I thought;_ I didn't think she meant this soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Puck: Meghan<strong>

**Ash: Meghan! I'm going to tear that Iron bitch limp from limp!**

**Dark Mina: Now, now Ash, she's coming after you next so I would be very careful if I were you.**

**Puck: What about my baby girl?! Oh, poor Thorn!**

**Ash: Puck, since **_**you're **_**not in any danger- for once- you should tear her limb from limb don't you think?**

**Puck: After she kills you, I'll think about it.**

**Ash: Why you ass! *pulls out sword and starts fighting with Puck***

**Dark Mina: Well then, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and sorry it took me so long. Also in your reviews if Grimalkin, Glitch, and The Wolf could have anything from a fey contract, what do you think they'd ask for?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Puck: I swear if my baby girl gets even the slightest bit hurt you're going to die, Dark Mina.**

**Ash: Hey! Meghan and I might die!**

**Dark Mina: Oh you two *smiles* shut up.**

**Puck & Ash: Make us!**

**Dark Mina: *pulls out metal bat* I will if I have to *evil grin***

**Puck & Ash: *steps back***

**Puck: Now, now Dark we'll be quiet.**

**Ash: yeah, just don't hurt anyone.**

**Dark Mina: ^-^ don't worry I won't… yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: As soon as I was falling to the ground I tried turning into a raven but couldn't, then I tried turning into a blue bird but again I couldn't. In my head I was freaking out but on the outside I fell to the ground rolling. I quickly got to my feet and ran for it. I didn't look back to see if anyone was even following me.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Thorn<span>

I clasped to the ground after running for miles. There was only snow for as far as I could see, but I wasn't that cold, just tired. _Where do I go now?_ I asked myself falling on my back. I stared up at the dark sky and couldn't help but think of Kierran. I wondered what he was doing and where he was, but my eyes slowly closed.

I woke up surrounded by black fur. I looked up to see I was face to face with a wolf—no—_The _Wolf. I sat up surprised accidently waking up The Wolf too. He looked at me annoyed, but I just looked around seeing I was in the same spot.

Finally I looked back at Wolf and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I have a promise to keep," was all he said as he stood up, and as the warmth from his fur left me I shivered a little from the cold I finally felt.

"What do you mean? A promise to whom?" I asked interesting as I stood up rubbing the snow off my arm.

"When Goodfellow tells you who your mother is, I'll tell you who I promised."

I sat in the snow dumbfounded. _My mother? Did The Wolf promise her something about me? _I wondered as I watched The Wolf stroll away.

I quickly shook my head and got up running after The Wolf. "Wait, are you telling me you promised my mom?"

"I never said that," Wolf argued.

"Yes, but you were implying it," I urged.

"I didn't mean to."

"Then is it true?" I finally asked

"Why are you so curious?" Wolf asked, but I couldn't believe he asked in the first place.

"The only thing I know about my mother is that she's blonde!" I started, "I want to know more about her, and my dad stays away from the topic the best he can."

"Doesn't surprise me," said The Wolf more to himself than to me.

"Why do you say that?" I asked

"I have to go now," Wolf said before turning and running the other way.

I stood there, in the cold, as I watched The Wolf run away, but I was so spaced out that I didn't even notice an ice shard flying towards me until it was inches away of hitting me.

I turned to see what it was and the ice shard went straight under my collar bone. I reached up slowly and put my hands around the shard. I pulled the shard out and was so shocked by seeing my blood covering two inches of the shard's tip; I fell to the ground passing out.

When I woke up, I was in a room I didn't recognize, _again_, but there was a certain wolf at my feet that I did recognize. I nudged him with my foot to wake him up as I slowly sat up wincing.

Wolf looked at me calmly as he asked, "Need something?"

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Ion's mom's house," he answered calmly.

My eyes widened as I remembered Ion from the Tir Na Nog as my body guard. _What am I doing at Ion's house?_ I wondered then asked The Wolf the same question.

"I forced Ion to save you after attacking you."

"Ion was the one who attacked me?"

"Yes," he answered as Ion walked in practically on cue.

As soon as we made eye contact I wanted to get up and punch him so hard his icy skin would break. I smiled in the inside with the thought of his gorgeous face having cracks all over, but sadly the Wolf interrupted my thoughts.

"Will you two stop glaring at each other already?"

"I don't trust him," I argued at the same time as Ion said the same about me.

The Wolf sighed. "Ion, Thorn now knows where your mother lives, so get over it. Thorn, Ion is helping you so be nice. Got it?"

Ion and I looked at each other and nodded finally saying at the same time with an annoyance, "Fine."

Ion checked my wound, but we were both surprised to see that it had healed a lot already.

"Maybe the rumors are true." I heard Ion say under his breathe.

"What rumors?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me.

"What?" he asked looking up at me.

"You just said 'maybe the rumors are true' what rumors?"

Ion looked away as he answered, "It doesn't matter."

"If it's about me it does."

"To you."

"Exactly, so answer my question. What rumors?"

Before Ion could say anything The Wolf answered, "The rumors are none sense, they say your mother was a Winter."

"A Winter? Puck has always told me it was a random Summer faery."

"Did he really say she was a Summer?" Ion asked eyeing me.

I thought back to a conversation about my mother with my dad, but all he ever told me about her was that she was very caring and beautiful with blonde hair.

"That's what I thought," Ion said after I didn't reply.

I glared at him but was distracted by The wolf as he asked me, "What has Goodfellow told you about our mother?"

"Um…" I looked at him. "He's only told me she was very caring and blonde, I already told you that."

"Well, maybe she was a human," Ion retorted.

I was going to rip his throat out, but then I remembered my dad liked Meghan before she even figured out she was half fay. But she was still half faery.

"I doubt Goodfellow would keep the child of a human, unless your mom is Meghan Chase," The Wolf suggested.

"If I was Meghan's child my dad wouldn't let me out of his sight," I argued. _Then again, maybe that's why dad doesn't want me to fall in love with Kierran_, I wondered.

"He'd probably brag about you, too. Calling you the best daughter in the world," Ion added interrupting my thoughts.

"Will you leave already?" I asked annoyed

"Why should I? It's my house. Plus I'm not done _helping_ you," Ion said as he pressed his thumb into my wound.

I winced clenching my jaw, but as soon as The Wolf saw I was in pain he jumped at Ion in a flash. Ion yelled out in pain as The Wolf bit his arm. The Wolf stood over him growling with his hackles raised.

"I warned you not to hurt her," The Wolf growled to Ion.

"I never promised I wouldn't," Ion shot back, but he didn't sound very confident.

The Wolf barked at him. "You promised to help her until she heals though!"

"I can't help her if you bite off my arm!"

"You have another one."

The Wolf jumped back onto the bed at my feet as Ion slowly sat up. His arm was bleeding but he just grabbed some cloth off a nightstand next to the bed and, to my surprise, rolled up his sleeve to already have wrapping around it. I looked at The Wolf, but he ignored me as Ion unwrapped his arm. Ion's arm was worse than I expected. His arm had small scratches all over his arm and it was mostly just red with gnarled skin on his forearm.

"The mutt tore up my arm when I shot you, then forced me to bring you here," Ion told me as he noticed me watching.

I looked at him and was faced by has cold green eyes. "The _Wolf_ has a mind of his own, so stop glaring at me," I said but didn't have venom in my voice; I kind of felt bad for him.

"I never said you were the reason, but I do believe you might be," Ion said back calmly.

"Are you two really having a moment right now? So I tore up his arm, so what?" The Wolf growled, but we ignored him.

"Now, now, Wolf this could be a good thing. They would be more legal than her and the Iron prince," said a voice from the window making us all look at it.

"Grimalkin?" I asked as I met the caith sith's yellow eyes.

Grimalkin jumped from the window to the floor with a soft _thump_.

"What are you doing here, caith sith?" The Wolf asked as he watched Grimalkin suspiciously.

"Puck asked me to find Thorn," Grim answered.

"I'm not going home, you know," I said.

"I only needed to find you, not bring you home," Grimalkin pointed out.

"Then leave," The Wolf growled.

"Why don't you both go," Ion suggested.

"What about our deal?" The Wolf asked jumping of the bed and walking up to Ion.

"Our deal was that I would help _Thorn_, not give you a warm place to sleep."

The Wolf growled and left the room without another word.

"You too, Caith Sith," Ion said as he opened the door for The Wolf.

Grimalkin left casually then Ion walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

When Ion came back into the room he was holding a cup of something steaming. As he handed it to me I looked at him confused, but he just nodded to the mug. I looked inside the mug to see a light blue liquid with steam coming off it. It looked like it was clear but at the same time it didn't.

"It will help your wound heal faster," Ion assured me.

I thought about it for a minute and finally took a hesitant sip. It was cold when it touched my lips but it was warm when it touched my tongue and hot going down my throat. It felt like it was hot enough to burn my throat, but it didn't.

"What is this stuff?" I asked as I looked up at Ion.

"It helps Summers heal here in Tir Na Nog faster," Ion answered.

"Why do Winters keep something to help Summers?"

"It wasn't made for Summers. It's a warm beverage for us; the healing is a side-effect."

"I see." I took another sip of the strange liquid.

"So what happens after I'm healed?" I asked.

Ion looked at me seeming to be contemplating if he should tell me. He finally said, "Well, you leave, The Wolf goes back to where he belongs, and I wait until I can go after you again."

"Is that why you're trying to get me to heal faster?" I asked holding up the drink a bit.

"That, and I want you and your friends gone before my mother gets home."

"Who's your mom?"

"You wouldn't know her. Now drink your leighis tea," Ion said annoyed.

"Is that what this stuff is called? Leighis tea?" I asked looking at the liquid curiously.

"Yes, I know it sounds weird," Ion said as he left the room again.

I sighed and finished the tea. I set the cup on the nightstand next to the bed. I laid back and quickly fell asleep.

I was woken up by a woman with curly black hair and beautiful green eyes. She smiled when she saw me awake.

"Good morning, Thorn," she started pressing down on my collar bone. "How are you feeling?"

I looked up at her suspiciously as I asked, "Who are you?" I was thinking she was working for Mab or something, but no.

She smiled sweetly - which was creepy since she was a Winter. "I'm sorry; I forgot you're still a Summer faery. My name is Eira, I'm Ion's mom."

I looked at her surprised as I asked, "What are you doing here? Ion said you wouldn't be back for a while."

"I was gone for two weeks. Ion must have thought I left last week."

I sat up slowly and carefully but was surprised to not feel any pain. I pushed down lightly right where I was stabbed and didn't feel any pain still. I looked up at Eira who just smiled at me. "I'm already healed in one day, how is that possible?" I asked.

"Leighis tea does wonders for Summer fey," Eira said.

I looked at Eira as Ion walked in. He was holding a trey of some food and another mug of leighis tea, but as soon as he saw his mother standing over me he dropped the trey. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

"I told you I would be gone for two weeks," Eira answered.

"A week ago, I still have a week before you're supposed to be home," Ion argued.

"You must have gotten my letter when I was already gone for a week," Eira informed him.

"Well, uh…" I could tell Ion had no idea what to say.

Eira smiled and walked up to her soon. She put a hand on his shoulder as she said, "Honey, don't worry I won't tell anyone about this."

"Thank you, mother," Ion said completely shocking me.

"Of course, but remember you have to clean my entire house once she's gone," Eira told him.

"I never forget that and you know it," Ion said.

Eira smiled and left the room. Ion watched her leave, but I was too busy staring at Ion in shock still. He said _thank you_!

Ion finally looked at me, but when he noticed the shock on my face he asked, "What are you looking at?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away as I said, "Nothing."

"It's because I said thank you to my mother, isn't it?"

"Well, you're a Winter, it's surprising."

"What does me being a Winter have to do with it?"

"That should be obvious."

"Well, it's not."

I sighed. "Winters don't even show their feelings, let alone say thank you."

"Look me and my mother have a deal about thank you."

"Oh really? What kind of deal?" I asked and smirked at him.

Ion glared at me as he said, "I don't have to explain anything to you." Then he was out the door.

I shook my head smiling; Ion's skin was too easy to get under. I sat on the bed and was squeezing my shoulder. There was still a slight pain but nothing I couldn't handle.

I swung my legs over the bed side and noticed I wasn't wearing my blue dress but a white night gown. I blushed as I wondered if and when Ion changed my clothes.

I quickly got up; I wanted to find my dress as fast as I could so I could face Ion sooner about the gown. I first looked through the nightstand. Nothing. Then I looked into a small closet across the small room from the bed. Again nothing. I wondered where else I could look and jumped to the ground and looked under the bed. Nothing except my shoes.

_My dress has to be around here somewhere_, I thought, but there was nowhere else to look. I sighed and did the one thing I thought I never would do, I got up and went to find Ion to ask him.

Thankfully Ion was sitting next to the door, but I almost hit him with the door too.

"What are you doing up? Trying to kill me with a door?" Ion asked glaring at me.

I smirked. "I tried to go with a stealthy approach."

"Well you failed." Ion stood up pushing the door completely open.

"So, what do you want?" Ion asked and looked me up and down. "Feeling any pain?"

I shook my head. "Did you change my clothes?" I asked pulling at the night gown lightly.

A light blush actually appeared onto Ion's pale cheeks. "No, of course not. Eira thought you'd be more comfortable in that, and she decided to wash your dress also."

"Oh," I said a bit shocked. They weren't like normal Winters to me. "Tell Eira I appreciate it."

"I will," Ion reassured me. "You should go lay back down, I'll bring you more leighis tea."

"No it's okay, I just need my dress."

"But you're not fully healed."

"I'm fine, plus I would like to get home as soon as possible."

"But—"

"Ion!" Eira yelled from somewhere in the house. "Can you come help me for a minute?"

"Stay right here," Ion commanded before he quickly went to find his mother.

I was going to leave anyway but I didn't have my dress still, so I stayed where I was.

I could hear muffles from the other room. It sounded like Eira, and it sounded like she was warning Ion about something. I was curious to what she could be warning Ion about at the moment, but I tried not letting my curiosity over take me.

Eira and Ion started talking over each other, it sounded like a fight was starting up between them. My curiosity got the better of me. I quietly stepped over to the wall of the other room. I concentrated on their voices until I heard Eira say, "Don't you dare tell her anything! We don't know if it's true!"

"But, Mother, she should know! I hated it when I didn't know Sage was my father!" _Sage is his dad!_ I thought stunned.

"That was different! Ion, you're the heir to the throne, the Winter prince for crying out loud. But she'll just be known for who her parents are like everyone else before they make a name for themselves. Like Meghan Chase was known for being Obrion's bastard child before she became the Iron queen."

"But she could strengthen Tir Na Nog!"

"How? It's not like knowing her mother would make her queen."

My head was spinning. _Who could they possibly be talking about? They couldn't be talking about me; I'm not the only fey to not know her mom was. Besides it sounded like they're talking about a Winter._

"But—" Ion started interrupting my thoughts. Then Eira interrupted him, "No! This conversation is over! Thorn has to figure out herself."

_Thor. She said my name. They are talking about me, but why? I'm no Winter, I can't be_, I thought. Practically every Winter hated my dad and many of them have made promises to kill him.

My thoughts were interrupted again as Ion walked out of the room. As I made eye contact with him though everything stopped, and then it was like my eyes were seeing Ion but my mind was seeing something completely different.

_Two men crashed through the door as I was talking to Ion. We looked over at the men, shock covering Ion's face as he glanced from me back to the men. But the men rushed forward and the next thing I knew one was lifting me off the ground. Ion was fighting them but the other one picked him up. Then they were rushing us out the door with Eira shouting at them._

"Thorn, are you okay?" Ion asked me as I came back to reality.

I looked up at him as I said, "Two men are going to charge in here and take us. I don't where they're going to take us and I don't know who they are or why they are."

"What?" Ion asked.

"It's hard to explain but—" Before I could finish the men in my vision came barging through the door. _It's already coming true?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Puck: O_O<em>**

**_Ash: O_O_**

**_Dark Mina: ^-^_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Puck: Where have you been? *Watching Dark Mina***

**Dark Mina: Okay, I'm so so sorry about taking soooo long, but I stopped writing this story for a while to write another story, and then I had to write a different story for a class. I'm done with both and got extra credit on my story for class, you can read it on FictionPress if you want. ^-^ Now I'm back on this and I've come up with a new plan to get me to write faster ;) lets hope it works.**

**Ash: Let's just get on with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: I knew Electra had to pay before she could run after me, even though she can sneak around it. I just hoped I had enough time. I went through the trod and came out to stand behind the Iron palace. I quickly ran inside and ran into the throne room where Mom and Glitch were still talking, since to them,<strong>**Electra and I just left but for me and Electra,****it's already felt like two hours. They were either drinking tea or something; I didn't really pay attention as I walked up to my mother.**

**"Mom, Electra, ****she's working with Mab to ki-" before I could even finish Mom fell out of her chair to the ground. "Mom!" I knelt down next to her as Glitch practically fell next to her on the other side of me. Dad came in shortly, almost like he sensed Mom was in trouble. Dad picked her up bridal style then he and Glitch ran out the room with a couple knights following right behind them. I stayed sitting on the floor dazed as I thought;**_**I didn't think she meant this soon.**_

* * *

><p><span>Kierran<span>

Mom was laying in her bed unconscious. We had a few doctors, but they all told me and Dad what I already knew: That my mother was poisoned. They didn't know how to help her though.

I did.

Dad wouldn't leave Mom's side, which I was grateful for since I had to find Electra anyway. She was the one who started everything, she could end it too. The problem was, I didn't know at what price she would help me.

It didn't take long to find her. She was standing at the balcony by the throne room. Her brown hair was flowing in the little wind that was blowing through the air. She was wearing some new clothes too. She had on a dark red t-shirt with a black mini-skirt and a pair of matching sandals. I then noticed she was waiting for me as her pink lips curled into a cruel knowing smile. "Have you reconsidered my offer?" she asked me.

"Will you save my mother if I have?" I asked. I could hear no emotion in my own voice as I talked. I sometimes hated talking in such a emotionless voice, but once in a while it came in handy.

"How will I become queen if she lives?" Electra turned to me with a pout.

"How will you become queen if you let her die?" I set a glare on her. "I will tell my father who you are and who you're working with. You should know he will not take mercy on you, even if your Glitch's daughter."

She seemed to think this over. "Fine, if you at least agree to marry me, I will spare Queen Meghan's life."

"I'll agree to marry you if you save my mother, but if you're in any way connected to how she dies I will kill you myself." I didn't trust Electra, and some guide lines needed to be put down for her.

Electra hesitated though, which made me think she was even more untrustworthy. She finally agreed to my terms and gave me a vial of clear liquid. I questioned it since it looked exactly like water, but when I tilted the vial around it didn't move like water. "Put this in Queen Meghan's water," Electra explained. _Of course it goes in water_, I thought.

With a quick nod I was off to my parents' room. As soon as I walked in, though, I almost walked back out. The room was freezing. But I soon knew why. Dad was bent over in a chair by Mom's bed holding her hand. He was whispering something- like he was praying. It surprised me so badly I almost stopped _breathing _as my body froze. He didn't seem like the type to pray; hell Dad didn't even show his emotions most of the time out of a bad habit. Well, until he sees Mom.

Even when I was little, I would see when Dad saw my mother, his emotionless facade would just disappear. It mirrored the wind blowing the clouds away and being able to see the sun again. As soon as those clouds were gone, my dad's eyes would shine so bright you wondered how he hid it in the first place.

But now you could only see a cold statue of my dad hunched over my stone still mother.

"Dad?" I asked tentatively finally finding my voice.

Without looking at me he called back, "Yes?"

I slowly walked up behind him. "How's she doing?" I already knew the answer, but I needed to put the antidote into Mom's drink without him noticing-and my dad notices _everything_.

He shook his head. "Her breathing is slowing fast. I'm... afraid-" That put me through a tail spin-"I don't think she has much longer..." I stared at my father for a long time. He never admitted he was afraid to me ever.

"Dad, you should probably get some food or something." After a long stare at Mom he finally nodded.

He slowly got up and trudged out of the room.

I sighed and looked over at Mom's nightstand after he left. There was a small untouched glass of water sitting on it. I took the antidote out of my pocket and poured it into the clear liquid. I wasn't expecting anything, but the clear antidote went into the water green.

I watched it as it slowly turned the entire thing of water into a forest green color. It was like smoke from a fire as it filled a room.

I found a spoon next to the glass. I was mostly curious as I began to stir; I wanted to know if it would change anything. It did. The green quickly disappeared and the water looked clear again.

Suddenly I felt suspicious of Electra and her antidote, but she couldn't kill my mom. _Could she?_ I thought. _Had she already found a loop hole in our deal?_ I didn't think she did, so—with a hopeful pray the antidote was real and safe—I tilted my mother's head back and slowly had her drink the water.

As the last bit of the water went down her throat Glitch and my—for once—weak looking Dad came walking into the room with a green drink in his hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Glitch watching me still holding the now empty cup.

"Leave my son alone," Dad said sounding very tired. "If you haven't noticed his mother could be on her death bed." I swear my heart skipped a beat as he spoke.

Glitch bowed his head as an apology to my father, but I couldn't care less. I knew Mom was going to be okay and I couldn't wait until Dad knew too.

I looked down at Mom's resting face. I hoped she woke up soon before Dad did something stupid or regrettable, or both.

"Kierran."

I turned towards my dad. "Yeah?"

"Leave."

"What?"

"Leave your Mom to rest," Dad explained.

I knew he wanted to spend time with her, so I nodded. "O-okay," I said adding the stutter.

Once the door closed behind me, I went back to the balcony Electra was at before. She was still standing in the same spot. She was looking out at the land with glossy eyes. She hadn't noticed me yet either. I wondered what she was thinking about but didn't care to going to ask.

"Was that the real antidote?" I asked startling her. I couldn't help smirking a bit.

She turned to look at me. "Why do you ask?"

_Not a good sign._ "Just answer the question."

"It should have been," Electra said. "Unless it was the wrong one."

"Wrong one?" I growled.

"Both of the vials look the same, but I swore the one I gave you was the right one."

"How could you know?"

Electra seemed to think for a moment before pulling out a vial from her bra. I should have known she would use her woman's pocket. She looked at the vials lid, but then stared at me like I was the dumbest person she ever met.

"What?" I asked.

"What color did the water turn?" Electra asked, slowly, like I was a child.

"Green..." I was starting to guess what she was going to say before she said it.

"Idiot," started Electra annoyed, "that _is_ the antidote. If it turned red it would be the poison."

"That's a bit cliché, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Green is good and red is bad?"

Electra rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up." I smiled a bit at her annoyed shaking head.

After a couple minutes Electra suddenly asked, "So, when are we going to tell our parents?"

I knew she was talking about her and me getting married and thought about it. With my mother sick and barely recovering, and my father being depressed over my mom, plus I didn't know exactly when Mom would be better. So I answered, "Um, once my mom is feeling better and things get back to normal."

"Oh good, then in two or three days we can tell them."

"In a hurry are we?"

"What do you expect?" Electra shrugged.

I shrugged also as I said, "I don't know. I didn't think I would ever agree to marry you."

"Why not? You don't think I'm pretty enough?"

"That's not it..." I was thinking of Thorn, of course. She was the woman I loved and probably always will love, and Electra was the enemy I was keeping close. Huge difference.

"What is it then?" Electra persisted setting a glare on me.

"It's not you—"sort _ of—"_I just..." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell her I was in love with my best friend that was a Summer. Even though I was pretty sure she already knew, I didn't feel it was smart to confirm it either way.

"You don't like me do you?" Electra asked suddenly.

_No._ "I didn't say that."

"You're thinking it though, huh?"

_Maybe_. "No, of course not." Unlike everyone else I could lie. Thanks to the human blood from my mom's side, but I've made sure that only I knew that.

"Then what's the problem with me?"

"Like I said: It's not you."

"Oh really?"

I took a deep breath before finally saying, "I'm in love with someone else."

Electra stared at me with a blank eyes. She was like a statue, but her still face was suddenly cracked as an evil grin split it. It sent shivers down my spin. "You're in love," the girl started, "yet you have still agreed to marry me?"

I think I understood what she was talking about. "I'm only agreeing so you don't hurt my parents."

"You could just kill me, though."

"I'm not a killer." I could hear the defensiveness in my voice. It surprised me how dark it sounded.

Electra seemed surprise also as her numbered eyes widened a bit. She was staring at me again, I guess you could say she was studying me this time though.

"I'm going to my room," I said then. I turned on my heel walking away from Electra before she could say anything.

As I got to my room all I could think about was Thorn again. Electra said she had Mab capture her, but she didn't use her against me like she used my parents' lives. I wondered if Thorn escaped. It wouldn't surprised me if she did. Puck could get out of anything, and he passed that down to his daughter.

_I have to ask Electra about her_, I thought. _But not tonight._ I was too tired after a ridiculous date, my mom almost dying, and then agreeing to marry the enemy.

I fell onto my bed and my eyelids were too heavy to stay open anymore as sleep pulled me under.

Thorn

I noticed Ion glance at me as the men began to pursue us. I ignored them though and grabbed Ion running into a random room. I had no idea where to go, but I knew I needed to find a place to hide or a way outside.

"What are you doing?" Ion asked.

I turned to look at him as I said, "We have to get out of here." I wasn't actually looking at him when I turned around. I was looking around trying to think of something fast, but I was at a lost.

"Maybe your vision—or whatever you want to call it—is wrong," Ion suggested tearing his arm away from me.

"They've never been wrong before," I snapped at him.

"Those guys are some of Mab's knights," Ion growled. "They're probably here to take you back to Tir Na Nog."

"What about you though?" I asked glaring at him. "In my vision—or whatever—they took you too."

"Well, maybe if you'd let me talk to them." Ion left before I could argue.

I waited impatiently for him to come back. As I paced a small line I wondered if something happened to him. Just then the door creaked opened to reveal Ion's face.

"I think you might want to hear why they came here," Ion suggested confusing me.

"What do you mean?" I stepped up to him. I was trying to see over his shoulder to see the knights, but the door was too closed around Ion.

"Just come on," Ion growled. The Winter prince seemed easily annoyed I could tell.

There was no way I wasn't going to use that against him.

Nodding towards Ion I followed him into the room where the knights stood side by side. The first one I noticed was on the right. He was pretty short, about 5'5", and had long brown hair. What mostly caught my eye was a scar on his nose. It looked like he was burned by iron, as if an Iron knight grabbed him by the nose. The guard on the left was a more typical Winter with black hair and dark eyes, though, he was very tall. They both looked tense too, like they were tigers getting ready to pounce on their prey, which was me at the moment. So, I made sure I was close to the door that I knew lead outside. Sadly it was behind the two knights.

Ion stood at my side. He was standing with his back straight and shoulders broad, he was full of authority towards the men. In his emotionless face I could see the Winter prince he was. I couldn't deny it; I didn't like him as the Winter prince.

"Tell her what you told me," Ion demanded the knights.

The knights seemed taken back. Of course they would though, their prince just told them to give a Summer what was probably Winter only information. I only sighed.

"Prince Ion, we can't," answered the knight with the burn scar.

_Knew it,_ I thought.

"And I told you to," Ion argued.

Mr. Burnt Nose looked at me glaring as the typical Winter knight spoke up. "Queen Mab's voice wins over yours."

"Queen Mab isn't here," Ion replied simply. _Could it really be so important for me to know?_ I wondered silently.

"She's still the queen, _Prince_ Ion," the typical Winter argued, emphasizing prince to get his point across.

I could tell Ion was getting annoyed edging on angry, which didn't surprise me, but he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I understand," Ion started. He glanced at me before continuing. "But I doubt she'll follow you to Tir Na Nog."

_Damn right_, I thought.

Both the knights looked at me. I swear they read my mind from how they tense they became. The typical Winter's jaw clenched as Mr. Burnt Nose moved his hand to the handle of his sword.

"What?" I asked glaring at both of them.

Without warning Mr. Burnt Nose pulled out his sword and charged at me. He was easy to get around though. He had his sword raised over his shoulder like he was aiming to chop off my head. In one swift move I placed my hand on the top of his head and jumped. It felt like I flew over the knight until I finally landed in front of the another knight grinning. As I landed the ground shook with a thud indicating Mr. Burnt Nose fell.

I grinned at the typical Winter, who's jaw was still clenched and so was his fists.

I glanced back at the fallen Winter knight for a moment. "Well, he went down quickly."

The knight narrowed his eyes as my grin grew wider. With a teasing crook of my finger taunting him to come he charged at me. The typical Winter fist went up getting ready for a punch right before we upon me. I knew he was going to punch, _try _and punch me at least, but as his fist began to come down my foot was in his gut. He grunted but surprised me by grabbing my ankle.

"You're almost as annoying as your father," the knight growled. I knew he was trying to make me mad, and it worked.

"At least I'm not as ugly as you."

The knight gave me a weird look, but I didn't waste a second. I bent my leg he was holding a bit, mostly to give me support so I could lift my leg fast enough to collide my foot into his face. He dropped my leg stepping a couple steps back. I backed up and ran into a chest. At first I thought it was Mr. Burnt Nose, but the person behind me was smaller. Ion. He hadn't moved from his spot since the fight started.

The Winter prince didn't hesitate to run as soon as I touched him though. He went out a random door that lead outside. It was snowing making it hard for me to see but Ion seemed to know what he was doing. I could hear the two knights behind us, gaining on us quickly.

When the knights were almost upon us, I looked back in time to see Wolf flying threw the air. He landed on the typical Winter, flattening him into the snow face first. I grinned as I looked forward again.

As I caught up to Ion, he glanced at me, then back, as if checking if they were catching up like me. His eyes brows went up in surprise as soon as he did. "Your wolf sure is protective, isn't he?" Ion asked looking at me.

I looked back again to see Wolf attacking Mr. Burnt Nose. Looking back at Ion, I noticed he was slowing down, so I did the same. When we finally stopped, I nodded answering, "Yeah, I guess he's a bit over-protective."

The Wolf knocked out—maybe killed—Mr. Burnt Nose. He jumped off the knight, looking up at me and Ion. He sat down in such a way that he looked cute, like he was a husky not a wolf. "How 'bout you don't get yourself in trouble the night before the ball at Tir Na Nog," Wolf growled.

"Tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night is the ball," Ion answered.

"I was invited to it you know," I reminded them.

"I know." Ion rolled his eyes like he thought I was stupid or something.

"Well, I should go home so I can get ready for it."

"Your staying here."

Wolf growled. "Prince, we had a deal, did we not?"

"When she's completely healed she can leave," Ion answered. "That was our deal, _was it not_?"

Wolf watched the Unseelie boy before walking away without another word. I didn't get what just happened, but I wasn't about to ask.

"Come on, lets get inside," Ion said after Wolf was gone.

I looked at him but he was already walking back to his house. I looked back at the knights in the snow. There was blood surrounding them, and I finally had my answer; the Wolf did kill them.

"No what maybe we should leave," Ion said suddenly.

I looked up at him. "What?"

"Wolf killed them, that means when Queen Mab finds out, she'll send more knights after us." Ion took my hand pulling me to his house quickly.

"Where are we going?"

"I'll think about it once we're gone."

As soon as we were back inside Ion was gone from my side. I stayed by the door waiting for him, but I couldn't stop looking out the window at the dead Unseelie.

When Ion came back, he had a big white coat and a bag in his hand. He gave me the white coat then swung the bag over his shoulder. Ion walked through the room quickly to the front door.

Before going to Ion I threw the white coat on. It felt like I just put on a coat of white cats it was so heavy and super soft. It reached down to my ankles also and had buttons, but they only went to my midsection.

"Let's go," Ion said impatiently.

I rolled my eyes before following him back outside. Ion seemed to head in a random direction as Wolf and Grimalkin came out of nowhere following him. I sighed and had no choice but to follow.

"Is this your plan?" Wolf asked. "To run away?"

"Yes, it does seem like a _human_ defense," Grimalkin added.

"I'm not running," Ion argued.

"Oh?" Grimalkin looked up at Ion with knowing eyes, irritating him. I forgot how much I liked the caith sith.

"Yes!" Ion walked faster so he was in front of the group.

I never thought I would ever see Ion mad. He seemed so... emotionless. A lot like other Unseelie fay, but he's the next in line for Mab's place on the throne so I thought he'd be more unemotional than most. _Then again Ash is Mab's son._

We walked for a long time. Wolf and Grimalkin were walking on each side of me with Ion ahead of us the entire time. No one said anything though as we walked silently. None of us seemed to make much noise as we moved either. The only sound was the faint blow of the wind.

"We should take you home," The Wolf suggested suddenly. I think he was getting tired of watching me.

"I will _not_ go home," I told him.

"Why? You wanted to when we were still as the Prince's."

"I changed my mind, okay?"

Wolf rolled his eyes, but didn't get to say anything because Ion finally spoke up. "Maybe you going home wouldn't be a bad idea." It almost hurt that that was the first words he said since we left his house. I didn't understand the hurt I felt, but it annoyed me either way.

"Excuse me?" I yelled up to him.

Ion turned looking at us. "Not alone, I meant with us coming with you." I didn't say anything at first so Ion added, "Or maybe just with me."

"I doubt my dad would allow that," I finally said.

Ion shrugged. "So? At least you'd be home."

"With the Winter prince! And if you haven't noticed he doesn't like any of the princes before you."

"So? You'll still be home! And him and Ash were best friends!"

"There not best friends and I'd still be there with you!"

Ion rolled his eyes. "I'm the Unseelie prince, big deal!"

"Is it a big deal!" I yelled crossing my arms.

"You two are giving me a headache," Grimalkin muttered his ears pinned against his head.

"Me too," Wolf growled.

"So what? You mongrels were giving me migraines at my house!" Ion yelled.

"And you want to do the same to me at my house?" I yelled over him.

Ion suddenly turned on me grabbing me arms. His face was very close to mine too. He even turned so fast that his hair covered his eyes making him look dangerous and—with no better way to say it—cute.

"Thorn, we have nowhere else to go and Robin Goodfellow has already broke the law once by helping and befriending my uncle." Ion looked at me in the eye then as he added, "Plus, he had you with a Winter."

"That could be a myth," I said quietly.

Ion stepped back. "Fine, I'll prove it to you." Ion walked away from me until he was about three feet away, and then suddenly turned around. At first I didn't notice until it almost reached me, but Ion threw an ice shard at me. I was going to dodge it when I saw a sparkle of glamour. It was faint at first, but the more I concentrated on it the more glamour I could see. _Maybe I can use it_, I thought. Narrowing my eyes towards the icicle, with a single thought, it went to the ground. I knew glamour, it wasn't hard to figure out a different kind, yet it all went in slow motion.

"Told you," Ion said.

I looked up at him. I didn't know have anything to say or that I could say. _I'm a Winter fey_, the thought kept invading my mind.

Ion walked up to me. "You okay?" I shook my head. "Come on(,) let (')s get out of here."

I didn't say anything as Ion lead us to the Seelie Court. We walked in silence until we reached the Wyldwood.

"Maybe we should stay here tonight," Ion suggested.

"That doesn't sound like a smart idea, Prince Ion," Grimalkin said seeming bored. It made me wonder why he even said anything. Yet the Wolf agreed with the Caith Sith.

"Well, it's either that or walking all night." Ion glanced back at us, most likely seeing our reactions. His eyes seemed to set on me though. "Thorn?"

"Yeah?" I asked Ion confused.

"What you think we should do?"

I looked past him at the Wyldwood. "I have a friend on the other side of the Wyldwood."

"That's great." Ion smiled at me, as if I was looking for reassurance or something. He went serious again quickly and turned to Wolf and Grimalkin. "Let's hurry though."

We walked for a long time in silence again. It was getting on my nerves a bit, but I had nothing to say or joke about. So I just let the quiet dragged until Ion broke it, again.

"So, Thorn," he started. "Who's this person you know other side?"

"Her name is Hanna," I explained. "She won't like to help me but you-" I cut off to examine the Winter prince- "she'll _love_ to help."

"What do you mean?" Ion looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Every man she meets that's good looking, she's automatically wrapped around his finger."

"What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes at Ion, he just kept surprising me. "You'll see."

"Okay..." We had only taken four more steps before Ion completely stopped, I almost ran into him when he turned towards me. "Wait, did you just call me good looking?"

"You're a Winter fey, don't take it as a compliment."

"It doesn't sound like an insult though."

"It's not." I walked past Ion done with the conversation. I found it completely insane that he even thought of my opinion of his looks at all.

Though I could hear Ion's footsteps hurrying after me. "Then what is it meant to be? If it's not a compliment or an insult."

"It was a fact." I faced Ion. "All Winters—if you haven't noticed—have sharp, gorgeous features, and your no exception."

"What about me?" a high girl voice came from above us.

I looked up but couldn't see anything except a white face in the dark branches. "Kiri?" I wondered out loud.

The white shadow jumped down gracefully. Kiri landed right in front of me and Ion. Ion seemed surprised but when he spoke his voice was cold with anger. "What are you doing here?" he asked Kiri.

"I'm following you," Kiri told him simply.

"Why?" Ions hands were clenched into fists as he narrowed his eyes on his cousin.

Kiri pointed at me though. "I'm here to watch out for her."

Ion gave me a confused glance before glaring at Kiri again. "What?"

"Just keep walking, cousin." Kiri went to my side, on the other side of Ion.

"No." Ion darted across me to get in front of Kiri. "You need to go home, you have no business here."

"Don't even start, Ion. I may look young but you know- better than anyone else- that I'm not Ion, so don't treat me like I'm a child."

"I'm still older though," Ion growled. "Now leave."

"No." Kiri walked around- much like I did- with her arms cross though.

Ion grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back. He turned the small Winter to face him. "Kiri, I'm doing this to protect you, so leave."

"I'm sorry, Ion." She picked Ion's hand off her shoulder. "I can't leave Thorn again after what happened last time."

"What do you mean?" Ion asked.

"We have a deal," I answered for Kiri.

Ion turned to me. There seemed to be a cold breeze flowing off of him. Abruptly Ion grabbed me by the throat lifting me from the ground. I had a feeling he was going to act violently. That's why I answered before Kiri had a chance to.

"You made a deal with my cousin?" Ion yelled. "What was the deal?"

Kiri pulled on Ion's arm instead of answering. "Let her go!"

Finally Wolf jumped up tackling Ion. He was at the Unseelie boy. Staring at Wolf, I was the first to move as I slowly lifted myself so I was leaning on my elbows. I could see that Wolf's snout was almost touching Ion's nose. They both were glaring at each other, but Wolf's sharp teeth were bared making him look more scary. It almost looked as if Wolf was saying something to Ion—which would explain why he hadn't killed Ion yet—but Ion seemed to only get more pissed.

"Wolf," I croaked. The big dog jumped over to me admittedly.

"Are you alright?" Wolf ask me.

I nodded and sat up. "I'm fine." I looked at Ion then saying quiet enough only Wolf would her, "Just don't hurt him, alright?"

Ion met my eyes. His green eyes were unemotional, but they weren't completely empty. There was something in them but I couldn't figure out what it was.

Wolf growled getting my attention. Wolf's hackles were raised and his teeth were bared again as he looked at Ion. "He tried to kill you," Wolf said simply.

"We don't know that for sure..." I said sounding every bit in denial, even to me, but I didn't think he wanted to kill me. Ion could kill me too easily and he wasn't exactly crushing my wind pipe.

"How can you say that?" Wold snarled. "He's kidnapped you, shot you, and now choked you. I would think you'd be the first one to want him dead."

"I can tell he didn't want me dead this time." _He was just being over-protective of Kiri_, I added silently.

Ion seemed to stare at me as if he was seeing me anew. His eyes were shinning like stars to prove my point as he stared.

I then noticed everyone else was watching us. Wolf and Grimalkin were mostly looking at me, but Kiri was looking between the both of us. It was like she couldn't decide which one of us to watch.

"Ion..." Kiri said seeming surprised.

He looked up at the young looking girl. "What?" Kiri didn't say anything, though, only stared. Once in a while her gaze would turn to me.

"Why are you staring at us?" I finally asked.

"We should get moving," Wolf said without answering my question. He began walking away with Grimalkin at his side. I looked at Kiri, she was glaring at me before quickly following the two creatures.

Ion and I watched them leave us. They didn't turn back to see if we followed or not either. Wolf and Grimalkin seemed to be bored and wanted to leave. Kiri, though, seemed mad or annoyed about something.

"We should hurry after them," Ion said suddenly on his feet. His face was like stone—well, ice. Before I could reply he was catching up to the others without me.

I watched them until they were almost out of sight. I wanted to sit longer wondering if they would even come back for me. I was thinking of Kierran; he wouldn't even have moved until I was up and at his side. But none of them felt the way he felt about me, and I him. Sighing, I pushed myself off the ground and began following their trail, never really catching up. I wanted to be alone and I wanted to think, and with everyone I was with I didn't think I would get that a lot.

When I was finally out of the Wyldwood everyone else was waiting for me. Wolf was laying on the ground with his head on his paws. Grimalkin was sitting on a random tree stump licking his paw. Ion and Kiri were to the side whispering to each other.

"Nice of you to finally catch up," Grimalkin said turning his golden eyes on me slightly.

I only shrugged. "Lets just head to Hanna's house."

Wolf looked up at me then. "Will she really allow two Winter fey into her home?"

"Oh right..." I looked at the cousins still locked conversation. "I can use my glamour to disguise them." Ion looked at me and just as quickly looked away. I eyed him suspiciously as I asked, "What is it?"

"Well, um, you can't use your glamour- unless it's your newly found Winter glamour," Ion said looking at the ground.

"What are you talking about?" My nerves were on high alert.

"Well, when I brought you to Tir Na Nog I asked Mab to seal your Summer glamour."

"What?" I screamed. "You had my glamour sealed! Why the hell would you do that?"

"Thorn, please calm down," Ion tried.

"_Calm down?_" I yelled. "You're got to be kidding me!" I thought back through the last few days. I hadn't been using my glamour a lot, though, I did when I was trying to escape Tir Na Nog. I couldn't transform into a blue bird, like how my dad turned into a raven, but it didn't work and I fell to the ground. I should have noticed then that it was weird that I couldn't. I then glared at Ion and was about to yell at him more if it wasn't that he began talking first.

"Thorn, before you tear me to pieces, let me explain."

"Speak fast." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I had your Summer glamour sealed because I wanted to see if you were really half Winter, which you are." Ion tried to give me a sheepish smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "And now you can practice Winter glamour."

"You have no idea how much I want to hurt you right now," I said. "But I guess I can't do anything about it." Sighing I scratched my head looking at the two. "But what are we suppose to do about you two?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kiri.

"What the Wolf said; Hanna might not let two Winters into her home, even if one is a hot boy," I explained.

"Maybe you can practice using your new glamour to disguise us as Summers then," Ion suggested.

I shrugged a bit nervous. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

I looked at the two Unseelie fey in front of me. It was harder to gather Winter glamour since I was so used to Summer. Concentrating hard, I blocked out everyone around me until even Ion and Kiri looked like blurs. As soon as I saw the light spark of glamour I expanded it. Taking hold of the glamour with my mind, I moved it over the blurs as if it was a blanket. When I was done, my vision cleared to see two people I never had seen before in front of me.

Ion's pale skin, green eyes, and straight, shaggy, black hair were now brown, well his skin was a bronze and his eyes were technically hazel. He was shorter too and didn't have as much muscle. Ion's clothes had changed too. Before he was wearing a mandarin-collar suit ensemble done in black and dark blue, but after he was wearing a dark brown mandarin-collar suit, not much of a difference and a lot of brown. You'd think as Robin Goodfellow's daughter I would come up with a more colorful disguise. But I was mostly hoping he was still cute enough for Hanna to like him. _Wait, of course he's enough for her_, I thought, _a centaur is enough for her._

Kiri looked much of the same, though, her blue eyes were completely brown not hazel. She was the same height she always was, but she had a heavier build. Her dark gray dress was a long sleeved green dress with a puffy skirt. I then noticed Kiri was wearing earrings in the shape of tear drops.

"I never noticed you were wearing earrings before," I said.

Kiri's hand shot up to her ear. "They were my mother's."

"I should disguise those too, huh?" I asked.

"And unmake me fat. Who's ever heard of a fat faery?"

I rolled my eyes and gathered more glamour. It was a little easier, especially since I was gathering such little of it. Next thing I knew, Kiri's earrings looked like seashells and was a tiny girl again.

"Alright am I done now?" I asked.

"Are you sure you can keep them like this until tomorrow?" Wolf then asked.

"Probably not but I can keep it up until tonight until Hanna's asleep, and then until we leave Hanna's tomorrow."

"Let's hope your right," Kiri said.

"Let's hurry," Ion added.

As we headed to Hanna's, I took down Kiri's and Ion's disguises. I didn't want to strain myself too quickly. Once we were at her house though, I put it back up before we even knocked on her door.

Hanna's voice yelled threw the door. "Be right there!" But she didn't open the door, though, until I was already getting tired of using my glamour.

Hanna came out with a grin on her face. "Yes?" she asked with a high happy voice. Her eyes then landed on me and her smile faltered. "What do you want this time?"

I sighed. "Me and my friends need a place to stay."

"Your friends?" Hanna began to ask as Summer Ion stepped by my side.

"Hello," said Ion with a charming smile. It was terrifying, but Hanna didn't think so.

"Hi," Hanna replied to him putting up her flirtatious persona. She was smiling at him and leaned against the door frame. "You can stay as long as you want."

Wolf and Grimalkin walked past her as soon as she finished her sentence, but she didn't seem to notice them as she stared with half lidded eyes at Ion. I rolled my eyes and followed the two creatures. As I walked past Hanna—was frowning again—I said, "We'll only be staying for tonight."

Hanna stuck out her lip, putting, as she looked over at Ion. ""Only tonight?"

"Yep, isn't that ashamed?" Kiri asked sarcasm woven into her voice walking behind me.

"Okay," Hanna growled glaring at me. "who are all these people?"

I looked back at her. I needed to think fast, but Ion thought faster. "Why do you care who they are?" he asked as he leaned over Hanna. He had a seductive smile plastered on his face. "I'm much more interesting," he said leaning closer to her face.

Hanna grinned. "Oh, I know you are."

Kiri and I left before we could see anymore of that conversation. We went searching for the guest bedrooms to keep us anywhere but near Hanna and Ion. Thankfully it didn't take long to find them because Wolf found them first. They seemed to figure out our sleeping arrangements too. Well, at least Grimalkin said he would share a room with Kiri, he seemed to like how short she was.

Kiri agreed with Grim and followed him to a room. I waited until she was inside and the door was closed before I took down the glamour from Kiri. I didn't know how long I would have to keep Ion's up, so I wanted to make it less straining on me as much as I could.

Wolf and I went to our room. I sat on the bed and looked around the small space. It was barely big enough to hold the only thing in it; the bed I was sitting on. It didn't have any decoration to it either. The walls were all white and the floor was hard wood, there wasn't even a rug.

"I think this is supposed to be a closet."

Wolf looked up at me as if he didn't even noticed how small it was. "It doesn't matter to me what the room looks like," Wolf said jumping onto the end of the bed. "As long as I get a break from saving you."

Sighing, I took off the coat Ion gave me back at his house. Folding it I rest the coat on the ground before laying down myself.

"You can't go to sleep, you know?" Wolf asked.

I looked down at him. "Why not?"

"Ion's disguise."

"Oh yeah." I closed my eyes anyway and sighed.

Wolf and I waited for a long time. I wasn't sure how we would know they were asleep though. I thought Wolf would hear the doors of their rooms, but when I looked down at the huge dog, he was sleeping.

Suddenly, Ion walked into the room. He looked at Wolf sleeping but said in a normal toned voice, "I just wanted to tell you Hanna's asleep."

I sighed in relief, finally letting go of my glamour to reveal the real Ion.

"Before you get comfortable," Ion added. I looked up at him, glaring. "I brought you these." He pulled the bag on his shoulder around so he was holding it in his hands. I was very bulky and was obviously filled to it's capacity. He reached inside pulling out an apple and threw to me. As I caught it though he had flipped the bag over to make various colors of cloth fall out.

"What's this?" I asked biting into my apple.

Ion held up an orange cloth to show it wasn't cloth but a orange dress. It was all orange except for a red stripe over the top of it's cut off sleeves to the corset. It was most of my dresses, though, with long sleeves and a skirt that would reach my toes.

"Where did you get these?" I asked then met Ion's eyes. "Did you steal it from Hanna?" I couldn't deny: I liked that idea.

"Well, she said she didn't like these dresses, and put them in a pile at the back of her closet in the corner," Ion explained. "So, I thought I would take them off of her hands."

Ion smirked at his accomplishment.

"Don't smile," I said turning away biting into my apple more. "It's creepy."

"What's wrong with my smile?" I could hear his footsteps as he came closer to the bed.

"Nothing is wrong with your smile, it's just creepy to see on your face."

"And why is that?"

I finally looked at him to see a smile firm on Ion's face. "Stop it."

"Why should I?" Ion leaned over me. _Was he really trying to be teasing?_ I wondered as I glared.

"Because it's really really creepy." I wasn't falling for it.

But I guess I did when my breath caught once I noticed how much Ion leaned in. He seemed to notice too since his smile had finally faltered. We stared at each other for a long time. I felt like I was waiting to put down my glamour all over again, but my heart was racing. Especially when his face was moving closer to mine.

It was as if time was slowed down. His eyes were locked on mine, and vice versa. His eyes were closing and his lips were almost pressed to mine—

I held my finger to his lips. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I can't."

Ion pulled back quickly as if realizing what was about to happen. "Don't apologize, I was out of line."

Looking down I asked, "Were you? I mean I am a Winter also." _But if that's not bad how is Kierran and I?_ I added silently. Ion looked at me. _Because he's the Iron prince._ I then looked at Ion. _But he's the Winter prince._ I began to wonder if either of them were "allowed".

"Will you two go to sleep already?" Wolf suddenly said.

Ion only rolled his eyes before laying on the floor, using the coat he let me borrow as a pillow. Feeling bad about just rejecting him, I leaned over and tapped his shoulder. As Ion looked at me I said, "Get into the bed." I then nudged the canine with my foot. "Wolf, make some room."

They both looked at me with surprise written on their faces, but I ignored them by turning towards the wall and closing my eyes. The Wolf growled some, though, he still scooted down some.

Ion, on the other hand, took a while to move. When I looked back at him it seemed he was fighting with himself whether or not to get in the bed with him. I had a feeling he was only having the fight since he was about to kiss me. Suddenly—as if sensing me looking at him—Ion's ice-green eyes connected with my emerald ones.

He got up and sat next me on the bed. "Why are you letting me sleep in the same bed with you after what just almost happened?" he asked me.

"Sympathy," I said simply, but I could hear the coldness in my voice. I only heard the icy tone come out of a Winter's mouth, though. Either way, I turned my back to Ion again.

I heard Ion sigh, but I couldn't tell if it was a sad sigh or a sigh of relief. It didn't though because then I felt the bed move and Ion's cool chest was pressed against my back.

What was nice about it—well I guess it was the nice thing—all I could think about was how different Kierran's chest was compared. Yet I still founding it soothing. Squeezing my eyes shut I thought, _I must be insane._


	11. Chapter 11

Kierran

I woke up to small hands pushing against my shoulder. Groaning I looked over to see Electra's little sister, Light, staring at me with her huge violet eyes. They lit up when they locked onto my eyes. It was as if the electricity from her hair moved to her eyes. _I guess that's where her name came from_, I thought.

Sitting up I asked, "Whatcha doing in here, Light?"

"Electra asked me to wake you up," Light answered. "She's came up with this date; she thought it would be a good way to help you cope with whats happened to Queen Meghan." Light grabbed my hand and pulled trying to get me out of my bed.

I didn't budge. "Is she okay?" I asked. I thought my mother was safe—she should have been safe—but the way Light talked...

"Who? The Queen or my sister?"

"Queen."

"Oh, she's better—recovering—but they say with some rest she be fine."

"Then why does Electra want to go out on date with me if she'd fine?"

"Because Queen Meghan almost died and Electra though it would take some stress off," Light explained.

_She is my stress_, I replied but said, "I see..."

"So, are you going to get ready?" Light asked.

I smirked. "I can't do that while you're in here."

"Uh, s-sorry." A slight blush formed on Light's cheeks and hurried out of my room.

I smiled as I though, _She's definitely a cute kid, but her sister is evil._

Sighing, I got up and walked to my closet. I shrugged off the t-shirt I was wearing and replaced it with a dark green one. I threw on blue jeans after and turned towards my mirror. _Another day with the electrical witch_, I thought.

Walking out of my room I found Light leaning against the wall by my door. She was looking down at her feet. It seemed the young girl was in her own world, and I didn't want to take her out of it. Light looked so peaceful and thoughtful and cute; like the cute little girl that she was.

Light suddenly was blinking rapidly and looked up at me. She gave me a smile as she asked, "Ready?" I only nodded. "Great. Electra is in the throne room."

"What is she doing there?" I asked. Light shrugged

Light shrugged but answered, "I think Electra wanted to talk where you two can be alone, and no one goes into the throne room without Queen Meghan there."

"I see." I left Light then; I wanted to hurry to see what Electra was doing in the throne room. Whatever it was I didn't think it could be good.

When I finally made it to the huge room I found my against-my-will-fiance lounging in the uncomfortable chair that was known as the throne. "What are you doing?" I asked immediately as I laid eyes on her.

Electra jumped looking at me with surprise. "You're as quiet as your father, you know that?"

"Electra what are you doing in my mother's throne?" I asked as if she hadn't spoke.

"I was just sitting in it."

"Exactly. Now get out of it."

"It's going to be my throne one day anyway, can't I sit in it for a little while?"

"No," I answered coldly. Electra opened her mouth again as if she was going to speak again, but I spoke before she could. "I'll kill you if you don't." When she didn't move I stomped up the steps to the throne and pulled Electra out of it by her her arm. "It's still my parents', and will not be yours for a long long _long_ time."

Electra stared at me for a long time, the flashing of the numbers in her eyes even slowed down. It seemed Electra never expected me to stand up against her and let her do whatever she wanted—as long as my parents weren't involved—but she was dead wrong.

"Kierran," she finally said, "never say anything like that to me again, got it?"

I couldn't believe her. "I hate you and would love to kill you, so don't try to control me like I'm your slave."

Electra let out a growl as the purple numbers in her eyes flashed quickly again. They flashed so quickly it was like she was a calculator. I didn't like that scenario truthfully. "I'm your _fiance_! You should be treating me like a princess!"

"I'll leave that to everyone else when you are a princess."

Electra huffed madly, but then seemed to think it over what I said. "Whatever," she growled.

_Finally_, I thought. "Now, why did you want me to come here to meet with you?" I asked. "Did you just want to show me how good you thought you looked in my mothers throne?"

Electra made an irritated noise. "I wanted to figure out our colors for the ball tonight." Electra crossed her arms over her chest, staring at me as if she expected me to retort something. But I didn't.

"Okay."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was expecting more..." Electra looked away.

"Like what?"

"Like: 'I'm not going there with you.' 'That's never going to happen.' 'Why the hell should we do that.' You know the normal," Electra explained

"Well, we do have to start acting like a couple at some point, right?" I asked.

Electra's eyes narrowed on me, but she smiled. "I'm glad you think that way. Come on." Electra lead me out of the room to downstairs, where she took me to the tailors room.

The room was full of fabric and human-looking manikins, some with clothes and some without. Most of the clothes on the manikins looked like they came from the human world, though. My dad was the only faery that wore more old-fashioned clothes.

"Electra, you're back so soon!" Came a high pitched voice from behind a big turquoise cloth. Suddenly a indigo woman peaked out behind the cloth, her messy light purple hair waving around as she moved her head around. She first made eye contact with Electra before turning her pupil less green eyes on me. "And you brought the Prince Kierran." The woman grinned stepping out from behind the fabric.

"I wanted him to help me choose the colors," Electra replied.

"Of course, I almost forgot." The woman then vanished behind a gold colored cloth.

"Wickes, where are you going?" Electra asked.

Wickes' muffled voice said, "I have a dress for you that I think you'll love." She came back with a black dress stretched out on her arms. "I made it this after you left this morning."

"It looks beautiful." Electra stepped over to Wickes. She grazed her hand over the black silk. "It's only black though?"

"Oh, yeah!" Wickes ran back into the maze of fabric.

"What did you forget?" Electra asked.

"You'll see!" Wickes yelled, though, it sounded funny like she had something in her mouth. I didn't need to wonder long since Wickes was back in the open in seconds. Se had needles sticking out of her mouth like someone would a cigarette and a fabric rose and a small red cylinder in her hand.

Electra touched a pedal on the rose , and then her eyes moved to the cylinder. "What is this?" she asked picking it up. Electra seemed to be examining it closely, I was sure she thought it was going to be sewed onto the dress.

"It's a leather ring," Wickes explained.

Electra put the ring on her index finger on her left hand. She held out her hand examining it. She turned it around on her finger and her eyes were moving as if she was reading something. When she stopped turning it Electra was smirking.

"What is it?" I asked suspicious.

Electra's smirk was still in place as she walked up to me until she was close enough to show me an inscription on the red ring. I glared at the ring as I read, 'Soon to be Iron Queen'.

"It should say, 'Soon to be Iron Princess'," was the first thing to come out of my mouth after I saw it.

"I have one that says that if you'd like," Wickes said.

"Really?" I asked.

"I made it after I made that one." Wickes nodded towards the ring still on Electra's finger.

"But I like this one," Electra whined.

"But I'd rather get one that's more truthful," I explained.

Electra grumbled as she took of the ring and handed it to Wickes. Wickes gave Electra the dress and told Electra she could go behind a hanging cloth to change. Electra practically appeared behind a piece of cloth that she was so anxious. Wickes grinned before hurrying back for the other ring.

Once Wickes was back she handed me another leather ring the color blood. I hated the color. "Thank you," I said still.

Suddenly Electra came out shoving the fabric she hide behind to the ground. "I love it!" she yelled. She was wearing the black dress, and it did look nice on her.

It was a long sleeve dress that went down to her knees. Wickes lead her to the mirror and began using the needles still in her mouth to pin the fabric rose to Electra's hip. Electra watched herself in the mirror smiling. "I look fabulous," she said.

I sighed watching them from the door. An annoying thought kept bugging me; I had to start acting like I was in love with Electra, or else people may not believe us. Especially because my parents, I knew for a fact, would be able to tell if we were really in love or not.

So, I decided I would show Electra fake affection. I walked behind Electra, close enough so my chest was inches from her back, and leaned in. "Here," I said into her ear as I held up the leather ring. "I already told Wickes This, but I was thinking this could be your engagement ring."

Electra sucked in her breath. "K-Kierran?"

I quickly whispered, "Just go with it already." I picked up her hand lightly placing the ring on her finger. Electra smiled as she locked her eyes on my through the mirror. I only stared at her, though.

"You two are adorable1" Wickes cheered. "When are you going to tell your parents?"

"Kierran wants to wait when Queen Meghan is back on her feet."

"Oh, I see," Wickes said thoughtfully. She made a face as if she was thinking with a hand on her chin.

Electra nodded and watched herself in the mirror again. I watched Electra myself as she lifted her skirt as she turned back and forth—looking at herself at all angles. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Wickes was watching me.

I could feel her eyes boring into my back. It made me uncomfortable, so I left the room. Electra turned around, but I was out of the room before she could say anything. I hurried down the halls and upstairs until I was to the Glider's ledge. I wanted sometime away from the castle and everything in it.

Once I was up in the air with a Glider on my back, I already knew where I wanted to go. I had some friends who lived together in a giant warehouse. It was close to the castle too. When I was finally over the huge iron building, I dropped from the sky to land in front of it.

Inside the warehouse it was a giant room full of various couches and comfy chairs. There was a couch with a TV in front of it in the middle. At that moment there was two people on the couch watching a horror movie I didn't recognize On the other side of the building from me, music was blasting from a stereo where a girl I knew was dancing. Most of my buddies were at a table behind the couch though. At first glance it looked like they were playing poker, but a with a better look I could tell they were actually playing Go Fish.

One of the boys playing looked up at me. His green eyes seemed to widen as he realized it was me. "Kierran, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the Winter ball?" the boy asked.

"Don't be rude, Hayes.," said a different boy named Dylan.

Hayes and Dylan were brothers, but I didn't know which one was older or younger. They could have twins for all I knew, except Hayes looked older—which doesn't matter really in the Nevernever. I was pretty sure Dylan was the eldest, though.

Hayes and Dylan were both tan skinned with white hair, and I was pretty sure they were both around 5'5" too. Hayes had green eyes, though, and Dylan had brown. They were lean and muscular also. It was the reason why I thought they were twins.

The last boy at the table, Conner, waved at me as he ignored the brothers. "Hey, Kierran," he said. "What's up?" Conner didn't look much different from the the two boys—other than his cream colored skin, everything was about the same.

I sat down across from him. "Have you ever met Electra? Glitch's eldest?" I asked.

"No," Conner answered with a shake of his head. "But I've heard that she's crazy in love with you." Conner grinned as if it was a good thing. I glared at him making his grin falter. "Is she literary crazy?" he finally asked.

I nodded. "She's a complete lunatic, and she doesn't love me."

"If she's not in love with you, why does she love you?" Hayes suddenly asked. I didn't realized Dylan and Hayes was paying attention to the conversation.

"She's not obsessed with me; she's obsessed with becoming queen," I answered.

"She's a psycho who wants to be queen?" Conner figured.

I only nodded my head.

"That's rough, dude," Dylan added.

"Dylan!" a high pitched voice whined. It was the girl that had been dancing by the stereo, but I didn't see her face until then. It was Ellen, Dylan's girlfriend. Her light blue eyes were staring at Dylan intensely. At first he seemed as clueless as the rest of us, and then a sudden grin appeared on his face. "It's our song," the couple said in unison. Dylan walked to Ellen to dance with her before he finished his sentence though.

I wanted to face palm because of how ridiculous they were, but instead listened to the music. The jumpy tone blasting from the speakers sounded like Shakira's "Wherever Whenever" song. I wondered if it was "their song" because it was the first song they danced to or if it was because Ellen liked the song. If either was the case, though, that would mean mine and Thorn's song would be a Seelie song.

"Can you believe her?" asked Hayes, but I ignored him since he was only talking out of jealousy.

I decided to watch Dylan and Ellen dance together. Their dancing wasn't elegant or appropriate—well it wouldn't be appropriate to the other courts—but you could tell they loved each other.

Ellen—unlike Dylan—was very immature, but she was very pretty. Ellen was a slender woman with smooth dark skin and curly brown hair—her light eyes looked white compared to them. She was very short though.

I finally looked at the couple watching the horror movie. I realized I knew them too. Their names were Allen and Hattie, they were married and had been for quite sometime apparently. Allen was kind of a weirdo, and a lot of the time he spoke very formally like most faeries. I think it was a reason so many girls ended up hitting on him—plus his good looks. Hattie on the other hand pretty much hates every man except Allen. Which sucked for most guys when she was single since she was absolutely gorgeous too, with olive skin, hazel eyes, and long, curly white hair.

Hattie suddenly screamed as a girl on the screen was murdered into a gory mess. Everyone, even Allen, laughed at her.

"Shut up!" Hattie yelled over our laughing. "That was scary!"

The room exploded into more laughter. Hattie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the movie still playing. Allen put his arm over her to comfort her as he said, "It's alright, hun. I think it's cute you get scared from movies." Hattie rolled her eyes as reply, but smiled.

"Kierran, what are you doing here?" a terrible voice came from behind me. I looked back to see Electra at the door with her hands on her hips. She was looking from my friends to the scenery with disgust and annoyance.

"Electra, what are you doing here?" I growled with annoyance thick in my voice. "We're not married yet."

"So? The ball at Tir Na Nog is tonight and you need to get fitted for your suit."

"I already have a suit."

"I don't like it; it doesn't match my dress."

"You haven't seen it!"

"Yes, I have."

"How?"

"I went through your closet." Electra said it like it was the normal thing to do.

"Wait, wait, wait," Hattie interrupted. I was glad for it. "You two are getting married?" she asked sounding horrified by the idea. I couldn't agree with her more.

"Yes we are," Electra growled. "Have a problem with that?"

Hattie narrowed her eyes on Electra as she surprised everyone by saying, "Yes, I have a very big problem with that."

"What did you say?" Electra practically roared.

"You heard me." Hattie walked around the couch and table. "You are one of those horrible women that make a man's life hard, not their dick."

"Hattie!" I yelled as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Hey!" Electra yelled at the same time as me. "Did you just call me unattractive?"

Hattie seemed to only hear Electra. "That's only part of what I'm calling you. You're also snotty and annoying and rude and—"

"Shut up, bitch!" Electra's scream echoed through the metal room.

"Hey!" Allen yelled standing up. "Don't you dare call my wife a bitch!"

It was time for me to act. I shot out of my chair and ran to Electra, taking her by the shoulders. I leaned close to her as I said, "I believe it's time for us to leave."

"I don't think so," Electra grumbled.

My fingers tightened over her thin shoulders. "Electra, these are my friends," I started, "if you don't back off _now_, you will regret it."

Electra seemed to see the truth in my threat as she nodded. "Fine," she said lowly.

"We're going," I said loud enough for everyone to hear me. I grabbed my fiance's arm—not too nicely either—as I walked out of the hangout. I couldn't deny it; I was pissed. I couldn't believe how Electra acted with my _friends_. She was not fit to be queen, and I had a feeling she never would be.

I didn't speak to Electra the rest of the way home.

Thorn

I was a wakened by a high pitched scream. It scared me so badly that I fell of the small.

Lifting myself from the ground I asked groggily, "Who died?"

I was rubbing my eye and didn't notice Hanna until she spoke. "No one has died, but you're about to."

I looked at the blonde girl confused. "What did I do?" At that moment, I finally realized I didn't fall on the ground, but on_ Ion_. I forgot he fell asleep next to me because he had a plan to make Hanna mad so she would kick us out of her house. Well, his plan worked better than I thought it would—maybe even better than he thought it would.

"You brought two—_two_—Winter faeries into my home!" Hanna yelled. "Do you have any idea how much trouble I could get? I'll make you pay for this!" Hanna kept yelling but Ion and I were too busy grabbing our things to listen.

By the time we were outside Hanna had thrown two vases, a book, and something else that was glass at Ion and me. We pretty much had to run out of the house.

"And stay out!" Hanna yelled finally as she slammed her door shut.

"Anyone else feel like a stray dog?" I asked trying to joke.

Ion and Kiri glared at me as Wolf just stared at me as if to tell me that was a stupid pun. _This is why I'm like my dad_, I thought with a sigh.

Wrapping the big coat around me I said nothing as I headed towards my home. The others didn't question it as they followed.

Ion spoke up quickly though. "Thorn, don't you want to change?" he asked patting his bag.

I stopped walking then. "Wait, how many dresses are n there?" I asked.

"Um," Ion seemed taken aback. "I believe about six."

"Then why are we going to my house still?"

"Because we're almost there anyway," Wolf answered.

I looked towards the huge dog. "It would be faster to turn around and go back to Tir Na Nog, wouldn't it?"

"Your house is barely a day a way from here," Grimalkin said appearing suddenly. I hadn't realized he was gone...

"Plus, we could get a real ride and not come to the ball as a group. You also could put those dresses away," Wolf added.

I still didn't want to go home because of my dad, but agreed anyway. "Fine, let me go change then," I said. I took the orange dress from Ion and head for some shrubbery to hide behind.

Once I was finally in real clothes, I hurried to lead the others to my house. It may have not been a day walk, but it was still going to be a long day.

Kierran

I didn't say a word to Electra. Even as we got home. Even as we went back to Wickes' sewing room. Even when Wickes fitting me for my suit. I hardly even looked at Electra I was still so mad.

The suit was very nice though It was a single-breasted button-up shirt. It was a dark green color that made me think of moss. I was wearing dark gray pants and a matching tie with the shirt. I thought it was very modern for a ball at Tir Na Nog, but I wasn't about to tell Wickes that. I only would have told her if I was going to a ball at my grandpa's court.

Wickes kept complimenting me on how well I looked in a suit, too. At first it was charming, but the more she said it the more it got annoying. I said nothing again. For once, neither did Electra.

When Wickes _finally_ sensed the tension in the room, the room fell silent. I was happy it did, too. I hoped it stayed quiet until we got to the Winter court also.


	12. Chapter 12

Thorn

My father wasn't home, thankfully. I wondered if he was at a meeting or was out looking for me. I doubted both, but I was leaning towards the meeting mostly. My dad would never go to one unless he felt like it, which was practically never but with me gone he probably wanted a distraction.

I began heading towards the door that lead to my room. I wanted to change out of Hanna's dress so badly that my skin was crawling like bugs that wanted to push off the foreign clothing. Before I could get into my room, though, Ion stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder. He held up his bag up as I turned towards him.

"Take these," Ion said

"I don't want them," I said with a shrug. "Sorry."

"You haven't even seen them." Ion pushed the bag towards me.

"I probably won't want them still." I took the pack from him anyways though.

In my room, I tossed the bag onto my bed. Some of the dresses spilling out as it fell. I first picked up a black dress and instantly noticed that it wouldn't look good on me. The next dress was yellow and ugly. The third dress I picked up was a beautiful silver dress, for larger women. I sighed thinking, Maybe I could fit most of the dresses or maybe fix them up with a little sewing... Finally, I pulled out a gorgeous light purple gown. It looked so perfect compared to the others that I went straight to my full-length mirror and held the dress against my body.

It had a layered medium-length skirt and long sleeves. At the end of each sleeve was lace trimming. A ribbon went around the waist also, with a small bow on the left hip.

I threw off the orange dress I had on to quickly change into the purple one. I liked the orange one, but the light purple dress I knew would look so much better on me. I looked back in the mirror hoping it would look as good as I thought—it did. Though I felt I needed something simple to complete the outfit, like a plain silver chain to put around my neck, of course I didn't have something like that. Instead I had a plain silver bracelet that was about one inch wide and matching earrings. Perfect, I thought once I was done.

"You look beautiful," Kiri's silent voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see the small girl standing next to my bed. "Oh, uh, that's nice of you to say Kiri," I hesitated.

Kiri nodded. "I actually came in here to," she paused, "to ask you if you had any dresses small enough for me..." I could tell how nervous she was to ask the question as Kiri's hands were fidgeting in front of her and her feet were shuffling slightly.

"I don't know if I do or not," I answered. "but I would check Hanna's old dresses." Kiri's eyes traveled to the dresses spilled out of Ion's bag. Since Kiri didn't make a move for the clothes, I walked up to them and spread them out on my bed until I finally found a light turquoise dress that looked about Kiri's size. I was pretty sure it was long enough to reach her knees.

I smiled at it and held out the turquoise gown towards Kiri so she could decide whether she liked it or not. The dress had no sleeves with a gathered waist. It looked like it would be slightly tight too.

"It's perfect," Kiri answered surprising me as she took the gown from my hands. She waited until I nodded my welcome to her before she turned to leave my room.

Kierran

By the time Electra and I were finished getting ready it was already dark. It was mostly Electra's fault. She had to put on jewelry, do her hair, fix her make-up-oh and don't forget her nails.

There was nothing more pointless to me than a woman's need to look good in every single way. Even when Thorn acted that way.

When we got into the carriage, I was surprised to see Electra and I were the only ones in it. I was suspecting Glitch would come to represent my parent; since there was no way they could come, Electra suddenly spoke up to my perplexed look.

"Oh yeah, my dad wanted to tell you, your coming as the representative of the Iron Court."

I looked at her shocked. "Wait, what?"

"What's the problem?" she asked as if it was normal for me to represent all Iron fey

"I'm the prince, of course but representing Iron fey." I shook my head. "Talk about a lot of weight on my shoulder."

"We'll do fine," Electra tried to encourage.

"We'll?" I asked. "You're just my date, Electra.

"So?"

"So, it's only me who's going for Iron fey."

"But I'm your date."

Looking at my fiance with annoyance I ended the conversation. Before Electra could say anything more I signaled the carriage driver with a wave of my han. Since what happened with my friends earlier that day it was a lot easier to shut up Electra, I liked it and hoped it would last.

Thorn

I still want to avoid my dad, but Wolf insisted that we stayed until night fall before leaving. I was sure there was no way we could miss my dad, but he never came. I was surprised at the same time as confused and worried. I kept wondering what could of happened to him or what he could have been doing. When it was pitch black outside, my dad still hadn't showed up, and I got three horses from the stable behind the house for me, Ion, and Kiri. We didn't have enough time to saddle them, though it didn't really matter. The only reason we had to hurry was because Ion had to be at the ball after Mab. So, once Grimalkin was settled on the back of Ion's horse we were off.

It didn't take us long to get back to Tir Na Nog. Especially since Ion knew a trod we could take back to the Winter wonderland. I only questioned why we didn't use it to get to my house in the first place, or why we even went to me house.

Back in Tir Na Nog, Ion needed to sneak to his room to change since he had to wear a certain ensemble; requested by Mab. Kiri and Wolf were going to go to inside and stall as long as she could. I would go with Ion, I didn't understand why but I had no choice in the matter.

Ion and I sneaked in through a back door that I didn't even notice until he pointed it out to me. It was a secret passage hidden by ice. Inside was an empty room that was freezing cold. I never got cold easily, but as soon as that door opened my teeth began chattering from the cold. Annoyingly, Ion didn't seem to notice it. I followed Ion into the room either way. The room extended into a hall equally as cold. As we walked through it, making no noise, I observed the hallways exterior. The walls were ice but when I touched them they were warmer then the room itself. The floor though made me think of human metal, I wanted to ask about it but we were at the end of the hall where an opening lead to spiral stairs. Ion didn't stop walking and went up the stairs without looking back to make sure I was following him, I was though.

Once upstairs Ion walked through a door filled hallway, leaving me alone with a group of redcaps glaring and grinning at me. Ion completely ignored the evil gnomes as he went to his room. I couldn't ignore them though. They were watching my every move and I was watching theirs. I reached for my dagger but of course it wasn't there-I didn't even know where it was. Ion came back before anything could happen, thankfully. He had completely new clothes on and looked like a real prince. I wonder if this is what Ash looked like before, I wondered silently.

When Ion walked up to me he reached into his pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked, suspicious.

"I forgot I had this," he said as he pulled out my dad's old dagger. I couldn't help the smile from spreading my lips as the blade shined in my eye.

"You had it this entire time?" I asked taking the weapon back.

Ion nodded. "I took it before I brought you here, and just now as I was changing it fell out of my pocket.

"So, why are you giving it back now?"

"You're going to need it." Ion walked past me without another word, but he did glance at the redcaps.

I watched him go, and when he wasn't in view a sharp pain came from my ankle. I swore under my breath and looked down to see a redcap had bitten me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the other redcaps watching me with hunger as they inched forward, ready to follow their friend. Smirking I said, "So, that's how you want to play." In one smooth motion the redcap that was biting my leg was across the room a red trail following him-well following his body at least. His head, with the shake of my leg, fell on the floor with a small thump. I looked at the rest of the man eaters. "Who's next?" The redcaps were still in position to pounce but made no move to do so. I chuckled as I headed the same way Ion had gone.

It was a bit difficult, but I found the ballroom. I didn't see how I had such trouble finding it. The room was huge and gorgeous, and at that moment it was filled with faery people of all kinds. Though all the courts were separated from each other, one court filling one part of the room. Winter's covered most of it, and Iron covered the least amount of room.

If the courts could get along I would have been so happy, even thinking about it made me smile. I could be free from so many bounds, maybe even know more secrets that were hidden from me specifically. Like who my mother is or where I belong. Finally, the best part of peace between the fey, Kierran and I could love each other openly.

As if on cue, Kierran walked into my line of sight. He was a little far, but I could walk straight towards him through a crack in the crowd of Summer and Iron fey, so i did. I was moving fast through the crowd, but I wasn't going fast enough and-for once-I was glad. Kierran turned to talk with a person behind him, and attached to his arm was a hacker elf with sparking brown hair and flashing eyes.

No, I thought. I stepped back almost tripping as I did. My eyes met Kierran's then.

Kierran

As my eyes met the hurt emeralds that were Thorn's eyes she turned and ran. No! I thought. I pushed Electra off my arm and quickly went after the girl I loved. I followed Thorn through the dancing fey out into the dark night. It wasn't hard for me to catch up to her, even as I moved through the crowd, but I couldn't get close enough to grab her.

I yelled again and for her to stop, but she wouldn't. Finally when I yelled, "Thorn dammit stop!" She did. Thorn stopped so sudden'y that I stopped too. I was panting slightly, and I could tell she was also by the raise of her shoulders. I was about to walk to her when she stumbled back and I heard her gasp as she slowly looked up towards the sky. I looked up to see what she was looking at confused, but I didn't see the wyvern soon enough.

The only sound I heard was Thorn's scream, and the world around me stoppedn. I watched as the blue wyvern came down with frightening speed and its spiked tail went into her chest.

"No!"


	13. Chapter 13

Kierran

My body seemed to move on its own as my feet moved towards Thorn. My arms scooped up her already limb body and pulled her to me, leaving a small blood trail behind. Her breathing was faint and came out as gasps.

The wyvern's tail looked to be only inches from going completely through Thorn. If she didn't see it before it attacked her it probably would have went completely through_._ _She would be dead_, I realized, _if she hadn't seen that wyvern, but how did she see it?_

"Akantha?" I whispered Thorn's real name. Thorn was a nickname just like Puck was one for Robyn Goodfellow. I knew Thorn's full name, but I didn't know mine to give to her.

Thorn's eyes fluttered slightly as I spoke her name, giving me hope. I lifted her up feeling in control of my body once more.

"Kierran?" Electra's dreaded voice came from behind me.

"I have to go," I answered without turning to her and instead headed for the carriage.

"Excuse me?" she growled as I heard her footsteps crunching in the snow behind me.

"You heard what I said." I got to the carriage and, with difficulty, opened its door without Thorn touching the iron handle. Once the door was swung open I laid Thorn's blood covered body on the seat.

I heard Electra's gasp as she saw the girl I loved wound. I ignored her as usual and turned towards her. "Electra," I started, "tell Mab I stayed with my mother also, but don't tell her my mother is ill."

My driver wasn't any where to be seen, so I covered Thorn with my suit jacket—it was the only thing with no blood on it, well mostly—and I shut the carriage door, and went to the drivers seat to take the reins. Electra hissed as I put the jacket on Thorn as if she didn't want the suit she had made for me to touch anyone else. I shook my head and whipped the reins without another word.

My plan: to go to Puck for help.

Kiri

I had to control screaming Thorn's name like my cousin had when I had accidentally came on the seen. I was coming out for fresh air, feeling overwhelmed by all the men that surrounded me inside, and was able to glimpse the speeding wyvern just before its tail struck Thorn.

I wanted to go straight back inside to warn someone, but who could I have warned? Then it hit me; _Wolf was Thorn's protector, sworn to be. I could go to him!_

Turning on my heal I ran back inside towards the last place I had seen him, but once I was there The Wolf was gone and in his place was Ion. His lips were pulled back in a hard line, I knew something was wrong instantly.

"What's going on?" I had asked once I was close enough to him.

"Thorn's in danger, Wolf sensed it and dashed away," Ion answered.

I didn't mean to but I suddenly blurted out, "A wyvern tried to kill her..."

Ion's slender shoulders instantly stiffened. "What did you just say?" I didn't dare repeat myself as Ion's icy green-like eyes turned to me, but he repeated his question with a coldness only a Winter prince could have.

"I think she was killed by a wyvern..." I finally pushed out breathlessly. Ion was gone though as soon as I said killed. I watched him slide through the crowd with the shocking speed of fey.

Realization hit me then, _He loves her_.

Kierran

I whipped the reins as I directed us towards the Summer Court. I wanted to move as fast as I could if the Iron horses would let me.

"Come on guys," I pleaded. "Please go faster."

"Young prince, it would be dangerous for us to go any faster," said one of the horses.

I was getting impatient and yelled out, "Just go faster! That's an order."

They both shook their heads but their medal hooves hit the ground harder and faster. As soon as they began going faster I understood why they said it was dangerous.

I was bouncing so far off my seat I was pretty sure I was going to fall off—or have a sore ass. But neither would stop me from helping Thorn.

_I wonder how she's doing with this bumping ride...?_ I thought worriedly. With that thought in mind I turned to try to get into the carriage. I held onto the top of the carriage and once I was sure I had a good grip on it, I slowly began to stand. My body was stiff with fear; for me and Thorn. My heart beat was going faster than a human cheetah's running. Shuffling my feet to the edge of the driver's bench, I looked at the door of the carriage. I was suddenly thankful for the iron handle on the carriage. I saw the spark of glamour and smirked, forgetting where I was for a moment. Holding onto the handle with my glamour, frozen flowers began to bloom on the side of the carriage. When I used my glamour I had to use all of it; including my Summer and Winter. It was the only way I could keep myself from becoming sick.

Back to the topic at hand, I didn't want to leave a long trail of flowers to follow me and jumped. I didn't let go of the roof and opened the door with a yank of glamour. As it opened I grabbed the door—almost missing it— and pulled myself to the inside of the carriage using the swinging of the door, landing on my knees with a loud thud.

Pulling the door completely shut behind me I jumped to my feet. Panting slightly, I hurried to Thorn's side, and nearly slipped on the blood covered floor. I want to rip off my other sleeve to cover her back, but I realized it wouldn't be enough. _Her dress might be though..._

Very hesitantly, I ripped Thorn's skirt from her mid-thigh, I hoped Puck wouldn't see me as a rapist as I lifted the severed purple cloth. I began with the cloth over her wound in the front and I lifted Thorn lightly—thankfully she made a slight whimper, so I knew she was alive though she wasn't conscious—and wrapped the cloth around her torso. When there was no more cloth to wrap around I formed a ice needle as small as a screw and stuck it through the folded cloth to hold its place.

My hands were shaking as I reached down and took Thorn's cold one. I caressed her cheek with my thumb and knelt beside her. Her face looked pinched in constant pain, but she still didn't wake.  
>"Hold on, Thorn," I whispered. "We'll have you home soon."<p>

I stayed in the carriage with Thorn until the Iron horses came to a halt. I didn't want to move and looked out the window. We were finally in front of Puck's small house. I sighed with relief scooping Thorn into my arms. I kicked the carriage door open and practically ran to Goodfellow's front door, but I didn't want to hurt Thorn so I slowled down near the door.

Inside, Puck was slumped in his lazy chair when I walked in looking as horrible as i felt, but he was standing straight as a board when he saw Thorn, terror filling his bright green eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Kierran

"What the hell happened?" Puck yelled, rushing to my side.

Without a word I carried Thorn to her room. Slowly laying her on her bed, and after Puck covered her body with the bed covers I told him. I summarized quickly what happened with the wyvern, leaving out that Thorn had been running from me before she was attacked.

Puck ran a hand through his hair. He was muttering something under his breathe. I couldn't quite hear him but thought he had said, "Not again."

I remember a story my father told me once when I was a boy. It was a love story between a Winter prince and a open-minded Winter girl. They had fell in love at first sight, but never was married or had any children. He told me that—because of a Summer—she had been killed by a wyvern. I later learned by my mother that the woman was real and the man she was in love with was Dad. I had guessed Robin Goodfellow was the Summer, and I had guessed he was talking about her.

"Thank you, Kierran," Puck finally said. "You should head back t Tir Na Nog now before it gets too late."

"I can't leave!" I suddenly burst. I didn't mean to yell, but any thought of leaving Thorn's side—even to go to the bathroom—destroyed me.

" I know you love her, Kierran, but people will suspect something if you don't show up for your parents."

I hated that Goodfellow was right. I sighed heavily and nodded. "I know..." It took all my effort to turn away from the girl I loved. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Puck nodded as if he already expected me to say that. "I'll send for you if anything changes..."

I had a feeling he meant if Thorn died, as if nothing good could happen to her. I stood, watching, Puck as I tried to understand and wondered how long the Winter woman had survived before the wound killed her. I realized Puck was very different from the man my father made in his stories to represent him. I believed it was because he was a dad himself, yet it was still strange.

When I finally got myself out of the small home I first saw the Iron horses waiting impatiently for me. I sighed and hurried to the carriage. Before jumping in I ordered the horses to take me back to the Winter court.

When the Iron horses began to turn the carriage around, Puck ran outside with dark clothing in his hand. I watched him with confusion, though I didn't show it.

"Kierran take this," Puck said once he was close enough to the carriage. "Your suit is covered in blood, and I know how difficult it is to keep a glamour for a long time. Especially with your glamour." "Oh, uh..." I hesitated to take the suit from him. As I took it, I noticed it matched Thorn's lavender dress. It made me smile and I couldn't stop myself from saying, "Thank you." Puck grinned devilishly as he replied, "You're going to regret that." "I bet I will," I agreed. Puck was chuckling as he turned on his heel and walked back to his house. I couldn't help laughing myself as I ordered the horses to continue. Electra was still outside as I got back to the Winter ball. She was passing back and forth, making a trail in the snow. Whether she was worried or angry I couldn't tell. When she saw the carriage she quickly ran to it. The horses had stopped when she was getting too close. I sighed getting out of the carriage. "You came back?" Electra asked. "I need to represent my parents, don't I?" "Oh, yes, of course," Electra said, but there was something in her voice. I didn't know what it was, but it sounded almost like annoyance. I didn't like it. "Let's get inside," I said,annoyed myself, and began walking back into ball without waiting for a reply. Electra was on my heels and right before we went into the ballroom she linked arms with me. Back inside the beautiful room, Electra and I were sneered and growled at instantly. Its what happened every time we went to a Winter or Summer event. I hated it. It didn't happen to my parents as badly since they had saved both courts. Most of the time there was only a comment or two shared between the other fey and glares from the corner of their eyes. They even hid their hatred towards Iron fey in front of my parents sometimes. It sickened me. My mom was trying so hard to make it safe for the other courts to enter the Iron court and yet they hated us more than they hated each other. I knew that because two girls from two different courts slide their fingers over their necks, pointed at me to finish the threat and high-five each other. A, cold, silky voice came from behind suddenly saying, "Well, hello grandson." Mab walked to my side. "How nice of you to come back." "Queen Mab," I greeted her with a bow of my head. "I'm sorry I didn't come to see you sooner." I was afraid Mab knew what happened with Thorn and the wyvern, or worse, that she planned it. I decided the best thing to do was pretend like nothing happened. "Hello, Queen Mab," I greeted her. Mab stepped in front of me and bowed a bit for her. "You should be avoiding me, little Iron, but my son is not here." Dad was the only Iron fey Mab liked to see, or even talk to. She had two other grand kids, so I was nothing to her. "Yes, he sent me to tell you he was sorry. Queen Megan and him had too many things on their hands to leave the Iron court." "Too many things? What could they possibly need to do?" I nodded but didn't explain anything. "I see..." was Mab's last response before walking away. Electra stood by my side as she watched Mab go. She seemed very serious as she watched the Winter queen, and I found I wanted to—maybe even needed to—distract her. Bowing low and holding out my hand to Electra I asked, "May I have this dance?" Puck My daughter hadn't moved since Kierran left, her eyes didn't even twitch. I could barely see her chest rise and fall. _She looked so emotion less, like a Winter,_ I thought. "I'm sorry, Akantha," I muttered taking my daughter's hand. "I never thought you'd be so much like her...your mother...I meant to tell you about her when you were old enough..." I looked to Akantha's face. "I guess you've been old enough for quite sometime now, huh?" Even though she couldn't respond I could easily imagine what she would say. "No, Dad, I'm just–technically—29 years old." She'd have the entire sentence covered in sarcasm. I would laugh and say, "When I was that young I was long gone from my parents." She would have rolled her eyes and gave me a human teenager response. "You're so much like humans...will you follow in her footsteps?" Ariella sacrificed herself so Ash could be with Meghan, would Akantha be the same? Would she be so pure that her soul would be able to make another fey human-like? Taking my daughters hand in mine, squeezing her cold fingers. She had always felt cold to me, it was like I couldn't feel her Summer warmth, but never did her fingers feel so cold. She felt like ice. Suddenly my door was being scratched on by, what sounded like, a dog. "What the hell?" I was slightly hesitant to leave Akantha's side before I went to open the door. The door wasn't even slightly ajar before a huge dark figure ran inside. "What the hell?" I yelled as the blur went for Akantha's room. I I ran after it and was utterly shocked to find The Wolf. He had two big paws on her bed and was sniffing Akantha's pale face. I didn't understand why he was at my house, or why he seemed worried—even scared. "What happened to her?" Wolf growled. "Wyvern," I muttered. The big dog looked up at me. "Like her mother?" I could only nod my head. Wolf sighed saying under his breath—I almost didn't hear him, "I was post to prevent this..." "What are you talking about?" I asked leaning against the door frame. "Ariella made me take an oath to protect her daughter." "When?" I asked, sounding almost frantic, caught off guard. "She knew she was pregnant with your child the day after you..." Wolf trailed dropping to all four on the floor. "I don't know how Thorn was born, but Ariella knew she was going to be. She also knew about this." Wolf looked up at Akantha. "I wish she would have told me..." I said silently. "She said she couldn't or else it would be worse." "To tell me I was going to have a daughter?" I yelled. "Would you let her sacrifice herself if she did?" I looked away from The Wolf to my daughter. "I see her point..." Though I'd rather have her here for Akantha, I added to myself. We had grown quiet for a long time. Wolf had set two paws on top of the bed again, watching Akantha it seemed. "How long has she been like this?" Wolf broke the silence. "Since Kierran brought her here," I answered. "Where is he?" Instead of looking around like a person would Wolf sniffed the air. "I can smell him faintly..." he said to himself more than to me. "I made him go back to Tir Na Nog." "Made him?" "He wouldn't leave Thorn's side..." "Wouldn't leave her, huh? So he really does follow in his parents footsteps." I looked to the big canine, but another voice said what I was thinking. "Remember, Wolf, Thorn isn't any different from the boy." Grimalkin appeared at Akantha's feet looking like the bored cat he is. "Grim, what the hell are you doing here?" I growled. "My daughter needs her rest, not you guys crowding her room." "You wanted me to find your daughter and come back with her, remember?" Grimalkin answered. I swore he was smirking. "Great," I answered sarcastically. "Now leave." "Just remember Robin Goodfellow you owe me one." Grimalkin jumped off the bed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," I kicked the gray cat lightly with the side of my foot. "Bye, bye." Grimalkin glared at me, but left without another word. Wolf though sat down as if to say, "I'm not going anywhere." I glared at the protective mutt. "Get out already." "Goodfellow, I wouldn't leave if my life depended on it," Wolf answered jumping onto Akantha's bed as if to prove his point. To add to it he laid down at her feet. "Fine, if your not leaving neither am I." Wolf laid his head down in response. Glaring at the great Dane once more I sat in a chair next to Akantha's bed. As I looked at her face, though, I quickly forgot about anything else. 


	15. Chapter 15

Kierran

The ball seemed to last forever. All night I had to meet people, introduce them to Electra, and then Electra would order me to get something for her. Through it all Thorn was the only thing on my mind too. Her name seemed to repeat over and over in my mind, and the image of her bleeding from her chest. _Could she really die?_ I kept thinking against my will.

I didn't want to think of a future without Thorn. Even if I wasn't with Thorn I'd be fine as long as I knew she was alive and well. I would be completely content if I was with her though.

Thankfully,when Electra and I got home all she wanted to do is go to bed. She wasn't even rude or fiance-like. I waited for her to go inside, and when the door closed behind her I ran to the stall where all the Iron horses slept. It was a huge building near the castle that the Iron horses slept in, and that was about it. It wasn't very roomy or home-like, but it was fit for sleeping in for horses.

As I began opening the door it creaked loudly. I swore under my breath, praying that I didn't already piss off a horse. Slowly I peeked my head inside and someone touched my back. I turned around swiftly, almost fast enough to make myself fall down, and found an Iron horse staring back at me. I recognized him instantly because he was one of the horses that was pulling the carriage. "What can I help you with, Prince Kierran?" he asked me, sounding generously curios.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" I asked first. With a bow of the horse's head I explained. "I need to go to the Summer court, back to Puck's, to see Thorn. I have to see how she's doing."

The horse seemed to size me up for what felt like decades before he finally turned his side to me. "Get on."

I grinned and did just that. He had no saddle on and my butt just landed on cold metal, but I couldn't careless at that moment; Thorn was still the only thing on my mind. The Iron horse seemed to understand that and was speeding away instantly.

I directed the horse towards a trod I knew that went near Thorn's home. He made no complaints or commands, didn't try to change directions or my mind. I was actually surprised by that fact.

Iron fey were just as judgmental as Winter and Summer were. It was rare to find those that weren't, but I was glad I found one to take me to my Summer love without complaint, even if he didn't approve.

The Iron horse came to a skidding stop, almost knocking me off, in front of Thorn's house. I patted his side as I jumped off. "This means a lot to me," I thanked him without really "thanking him" thanking him.

As I stopped inside, the first thing to grab my attention was a bored gray cat with golden eyes staring back at me. He was on Puck's favorite chair looking more bored—if that was even possible—than usual. "Grim?" I thought out loud.

The caith sithe looked up at me. "Thorn is in her room," he said to get rid of me it seemed.

I hesitated but went to her room to leave him alone. I didn't know anything about Grimalkin other than from the stories I was told as a child and the few times I had met him.

Inside Thorn's room I had stopped right at the doorway, just like when I first entered the house. Puck was in a chair next to her bed, looking shockingly old, and there was a huge wolf at Thorn's feet. The wolf seemed to be sleeping soundly, but Puck was awake and staring.

Puck's eyes seemed to lighten slightly when his green eyes met mine. "Back already?" Puck joked, smirking.

"How is she doing?" I asked.

Puck instantly slumped in his chair. "She hasn't changed..."

I sighed and went to the other side of Thorn's bed. Kneeling down beside her I held Thorn's hand. "Want my seat?" Puck asked me. I looked up at him surprised and he explained. "I need to go and talk to that mangy cat in my living room, but I didn't ant to leave her with him." Puck nudged his head towards the wolf.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"The Wolf," Puck answered and the pile of fur's eyes opened, landing on me.

"From the stories?" I whispered as I met The Wolf's eyes.

Puck nodded as he stood up, looking at the wolf also.

"Why are you here?" I asked the Wolf. Puck looked confused until he realized I wasn't talking to him but the massive canine.

"I'm here to protect Thorn," he answered simply.

"Since when did you two know each other?" I asked.

"She met me after she escaped from Queen Mab."

"After what?" I yelled out.

"You don't know? Mab had your cousins kidnapped Thorn," Wolf started. At my perplexed look The Wolf began explaining what had happened. From when Ion brought her in to Tir Na Nog to her escape to that bitch Hanna's house.

Thorn

I gasped as my eyes opened and I was in a dark room. Though it may have not even been a room but just a space of nothing. I was looking around and slowly stood up. I opened my mouth to call out for anyone but stopped as a gold light began to glow from behind me. I turned to see Kierran standing behind me.

He seemed upset though I couldn't understand why, and before I knew it he was yelling. He sounded utterly pissed off. He sounded as if he was screaming at the top of his lungs at someone. I couldn't see who it was.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" was the last thing I heard him yell before the image disappeared.

Another image appeared to the side of me, but it was a blue color instead of gold. I saw Kiri walking. It seemed she was in the halls of Tir Na Nog. She suddenly stopped when a voice called out to her. The other voice was disoriented and made no sense but Kiri turned around. Her movements were like lightning as she pulled out a knife and threw it. She had a redcap running to her the next moment and the image was gone.

As the image went away and another one appeared I realized they were visions. _What's going on?_ I asked myself turning to the new vision.

The visions kept going, one after the other, showing my dad, Ion, Meghan and Ash. They would show me different times and places. Most of them were awful, displaying the people I loved being hurt or troubled.

Suddenly another vision appeared before me, looking almost silver before revealing Kierran. He was angry again—many of the visions he was in he was mad—Ion was with him. Ion's face was blank but his eyes were bright with furious fire. _What are they doing?_ I wondered.

"It was your fault," Ion said through clenched teeth.

"How was it my fault?" Kierran growled. His glare on the Winter was deadly.

"If you had just let her go she would still be alive today!" Ion abruptly yelled.

"I was one of the only people who tried to save her!" Kierran yelled back.

They continued to yell at each other, but the more they continued their banter the more pain I felt in the middle of my chest. I didn't understand it and tried to ignore it, but then Ion yelled something unimaginable.

"Thorn would still be alive if it wasn't for you!"

I couldn't breath. My chest burst with so much pain that I collapsed to the ground. When I went to hold my chest warm liquid instantly covered my hand. I looked down seeing blood covering my chest and hand.

I looked up at the boys, now fighting with swords and all, back down to my bloody hand. _I'm not dead, I'm dying. _I thought horrified. _But how? Nothing has happened to—_My thought process stopped dead as a memory came to mind.

While running from Kierran a vision took over my mind, though I didn't stop running since I knew nothing but snow was in front of me. The vision was very unclear with more images than usual images. Somehow I had still made sense of it enough to figure out a wyvern was going to attack, but I didn't know I was the one being attacked.

I had stopped and was going to turn to Kierran to warn him. I thought it was him since it was a Winter wyvern, but when I stopped I saw the blue wing from my vision. It wasn't until the wyvern was right over me that I realized who my vision was for.

I yelled as more pain shook my body. _The wyvern had stabbed his tail into my chest._ I wanted to cry as more visions surrounded me. _I'm going to die!_

Kierran

When Wolf had finished explaining everything that had happened to Thorn since I left, I was more amazed than anything. I never imagined Thorn to run around with two Winters, a caith sith, and a giant wolf to see me at a Winter ball. I especially never expected her to ever go to a Winter's house—even though she didn't have much of a choice.

"So, uh, your Thorn's guardian?" I managed to ask.

"Until the day she dies," Wolf answered.

"And it's your job to prolong that?" I asked. Wolf nodded. "Do you detest Thorn for that?"

"No, nor do I resent her mother," Wolf answered.

"Her mother?" Wolf never mentioned anything about Thorn's mother. "You know Thorn's mother?"

"I knew her, yes."

"Oh," I said looking away.

Our conversation died from there. I had always hoped that Thorn would find her mother alive. I felt horrible that she would never talk to her, get to know her, and have a real mother figure to look at.

I looked down at Thorn and sighed. I sat there, holding her hand, for hours just watching her and thinking before I fell asleep.

I didn't know how I would survive without Thorn. I knew I wouldn't be able to function without her. She was my first and only love, how would I go on without her?

In the morning I was woken by my mother's voice just like the first I was found sleeping at Thorn's house, yelling at Puck and all. She was asking him what happened but sounded hysterical—probably because I was involved. "Where _is_ Kierran?" she finally asked.

Before they could into the room to disturb Thorn, or The Wolf, I walked out of the room silently.

My mom and Puck were face to face, Mom looked upset and Puck looked as if he was trying not to laugh at her. My dad was closer to the door I just came through and was the only one to notice me. His face was reserved as usual and not even his ice colored eyes would hint what he was feeling.

"Mom, will you stop yelling?" I asked tiredly. I stood by my father as I looked at her.

"Kierran, what the hell are you doing here? I was told this morning that you had never came home!" _No wonder she sounds hysterical_, I thought annoyed.

"Calm down sweetie and let our boy explain. You're going to overwhelm him," Dad stepped in.

"Thorn was in an accident at the Winter ball last night," I hurried to say as soon as my mom looked at my dad in silence.

"Puck told us that, but what happened _to_ her?" Mom insisted.

Puck spoke before I could, though he was hesitant at first. "A wyvern," he started, "attacked her at Tir Na Nog last night."

"A wyvern?" Dad looked up at Puck with intense eyes. Puck only nodded though.

Mom was starring at the two men as she whispered, "Like Ariella." It wasn't a question but Puck nodded again.

"From Dad's stories?" I found myself asking.

Dad nodded. "Yes, she was my first love, remember?" He glanced at my mother with sad, but his voice was cold.

I understood what was happened. Dad loved another woman, but she was murdered by a wyvern and he blamed Puck for it. He still was mad about it even though she explained what happened when she gave her soul to my dad. He also must feel guilty for loving another person other than my mom, even if she was dead.

I remembered something from when I brought Thorn to Puck. He had said, "Just like her mother." Didn't he?

I looked up at Puck and saw everything written on his face. My dad wasn't the only one who felt guilty. Even though my dad was in love with Ariella Puck had a child with her. _Does my dad know that? Does Thorn know she's half Winter? Wait, does that mean Thorn is actually older than me by hundreds of years?_

"Where did she get attacked?" Dad asked suddenly, turning his eyes to Puck.

"Ask your son, he's the one who saved her," Puck replied.

My parents turned to me expectantly. I gulped as I said, "It was right outside the castle..."

"Right outside?" Dad sounded shocked.

I nodded. "It was a Winter wyvern...it was like it came out of nowhere," I had started. "But...it think Thorn knew about it."


	16. Chapter 16

**DarkMina: I know I haven't done this for a while, but it' been tense.**

**Ash & Puck: Tell me about!**

**DarkMina: *rolls eyes* You guys need to calm down.**

**Ash: My son might be marrying a crazy hacker elf, and isn't telling me about it!**

**Puck: My daughter might be on her death bed!**

**DarkMina: Yap, yap, yap. Is that all you guys do?**

**Pack&Ash: What?!**

**DarkMina: ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: <strong>**My parents turned to me expectantly. I gulped as I said, "It was right outside the castle..."**

**"Right outside?" Dad sounded shocked.**

**I nodded. "It was a Winter wyvern...it was like it came out of nowhere," I had started. "But...it think Thorn knew about it."**

* * *

><p><span>Kierran<span>

All three of the adults looked up at that. They looked like i had just said the craziest thing imaginable.

"What do you mean Thorn knew about it?" Puck asked.

"Well, when i was running after her she just stopped and looked up to the sky. I didn't see anything until it was too late."

"She couldn't have planned this," Dad said.

"I know she didn't," I replied. "This wasn't the first time this kind of thing happened."

"What don't you mean?" Puck asked.

"Thorn and I had been out in the Wyldwood and she had shot an ogre, but neither of us heard him or knew he was coming. Thorn just shot him with seeing he'd be there."

"She had a vision?" Dad asked.

"Has, yes."

Dad looked away. "Right, she has visions..."

"I've never heard about this until now," Puck started. "Thorn never said anything about visions..."

"I had learned about them recently, but i don't think she's had them long," I answered.

"I never thought visions were genetic..." Puck muttered to himself like I hadn't spoke at all.

"What did you just say, Goodfellow?" Dad growled deeply. It scarred me so much that even I stood back.

"I...uh, didn't say anything," Puck turned away as he scratched the back of his head.

"You are not getting out of this, Puck. Now tell me!" Dad yelled out.

"Tell you what?" Puck continued to avoid the question.

"Tell me who's Thorn's mother," Dad said finally.

"You don't know?" I asked.

"Do you?" Mom asked me as Dad and Puck looked at me.

"No,i just assumed you two would know."

"We had no idea, until now." Dad glared at Puck once more. Mom looked at Dad as if she knew what he meant but didn't want to know.

Puck wouldn't face them as he tried to walk to Thorn's room but Dad moved faster. Placing a hand on Puck's shoulder, Dad had stopped him four steps away from the door. "Dammit Puck, answer me! Who is Thorn's mother?" Dad yelled.

The room went silent, it almost was like the entire world died. I looked between my dad and Puck, waiting for the first one to speak. I even glanced at my mom once or twice just in case she was the first to speak up. Thankfully Puck was the first to talk.

"Her mother...is Ariella..."

I knew Dad had guessed it already but his face looked as if he had never imaged it, couldn't image really. He looked completely drained of life almost. I was amazed my father stayed on his feet.

"How old is Thorn?" Dad growled.

"Same age as Kierran I believe," Puck answered as I answered, "Two years younger than me."

"Ariella was gone when Kierran was born!" Dad yelled.

"I know that!" Puck yelled back.

"Then she can't be his age or younger than him!"

"Ariella and I didn't 'get' together until the day before she gave her life for you," Puck whispered.

"But...that would mean..." my father sounded confused and broken. "Ariella was gone before _Thorn_ was born."

Puck was nodding. "I don't know how she was born or even alive, all I know is she's my daughter and Ariella's."

"How?" Dad asked.

"_He_ dropped her off."

Dad and Puck had grown silent once more, leaving me and Mom in the dark. But Mom looked wide eyed as she asked, "Who's 'he'? Who are you two talking about?"

"The man who turned me into the first faery with a soul," Dad answered.

"He brought Thorn to me," Puck repeated.

Dad suddenly looked into Thorn's room. His expression was an odd mixture of curiosity and...despair? His face returned to being emotionless before I could really decipher what it was. He took a step into her room.

"Dad?" I asked.

"I just have to see her," he answered in a daze.

No one moved or questioned him as he walked over to Thorn, still emotionless in her bed. Wolf lifted his head to watch him but that was the only movement made. He was looking at Thorn with a look I had never seen, not even towards me. The problem was that I couldn't place it. It was like Dad was seeing Thorn for the first time, as if he had never seen her more than Puck's daughter.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Puck asked. He was stiff where he stood, staring at my dad.

"I had never thought of her as Ariella's child, and now I have to see the resemblance. She looks so much like you I have to wonder."

"You didn't see before? At all?" Puck asked, sounding astonished. "She looks just like her with my color. She has Ariella's eyes, sometimes they even look blue... How couldn't you see her in Thorn?"

"I never thought to look for her in Thorn," Ash answered. "You're right, though, I can't believe I never noticed before."

Mom walked past me and Puck and went to Dad. She whispered in his ear, too quiet for me to hear. Dad looked down at her with apologetic eyes. "She's Ariella's daughter, how am I supposed to act?" he asked, holding Thorn's hand as he said Ariella's name, but after he was done speaking Thorn squeezed his hand.

Thorn

My mind was turning foggy and the visions were beginning to ebb away. _What's happening?_ I asked no one, but it sounded slow, even slurred.

I stumbled and fell to the ground. I could feel warm blood seeping out of the wound in the middle of my chest. _Not yet_, I thought and I realized it echoed in the darkness though.

Suddenly Kierran and Ion was in front of me again. They were fighting the same fight again. "No, no, no!" I yelled, and froze. I had actually heard my voice, not just fading thoughts.

The boys were continuing to fight as the pain in my chest returned. Blood was leaking out of the wound in my chest once more. I covered it with both my hands but the blood began to ooze faster and faster.

In the image, Kierran's hand went out fast and smashed into Ion's face."No!" I yelled and tried to stand to stop them, and the vision dispersed. I had already taken and a step and stood frozen until another one appeared next to me.

It was my dad, but I hadn't recognize him at first. His fiery red hair had dimmed dramatically to an almost white. His bright green eyes were dull and emotionless. He looked so old. I felt uneasy and cold just looking at him.

Another image appeared to my right. It was Kiri. She was the same little girl I already knew; small, no emotion, and cold; except she had scars. Lots of scar, they almost looked like battle scars. She made me think of a porcelain doll that broke and was glued back together. There was a specific one on her neck that I couldn't stop starring at.

Right next to her materialized Ion, colder and harder than ever before. His face was emotionless, but his eyes. They burned with anger He was shaking that he was so furious. It was so foreign to me just seeing emotion in him that all I could do is stare. Then he doubled over holding a bloody side.

Finally, Kierran was beside the vision of my father. He looked drained and sagged in a huge iron throne. He was chained to the chair by his wrist and ankles with a heavy looking crown on his head. I was scared that he was dead.

Suddenly another vision appeared in front of the others to make a sort of dead end hall around me. It was a Iron fey; a hacker elf to be precise. Though her eyes were purple numbers instead of green ones. Finally I recognized her. S_he's that girl with Kierran. _She had been with him at the Winter ball and was the girl he was fighting with in my earlier visions. She was standing in a battle field full of dead bodies, and then I noticed the spear she was holding. Horror filled me as I looked at the dead eyes of Mab's and Oberon's heads at the top of the spear. Titania was at her feet, also dead, with Meghan and Ash.

"You can defeat her," a voice behind me echoed. Her voice was sweet and matter-of-fact. She sounded...familiar. I slowly turned to see a woman standing a few feet away from me, her almost white hair blowing in wind that didn't exist.

"Mom?" I heard myself ask.

Her smile was dazzling as she nodded. "Yes, I'm Ariella."

"But y-you're dead," I stuttered. "How are you here?"

"You have an important decision to make, the same one I had to make," she explained. "Wyverns are messengers. They come to us to warn us of the future ahead that could change the world. Usually a great danger that threatens our existence."

I touched the wound in my chest lightly as I turned to look at the hacker elf. "Why?"

"To see if we're needed or not. We're psych and could be a danger to the ones we love," she started. "When I was dying I saw what happened if I died and how Meghan came in and saved the NeverNever, but if I lived she would have never came to the NeverNever and I would have been used by the Iron King against the courts. The NeverNever would have been destroyed if I lived."

"So you let the wyvern kill you?" I asked.

"No, I knew I would be needed at the end of the war, so I lived but died to the Ash and Puck," Ariella answered as she looked towards my father. Her eyes looked sad and wistful.

"You gave him your soul, so he could be with Meghan," I said, remembering the stories.

"Yes, and at this moment he's standing by your bedside so I can help you. Though he doesn't know it."

"What do you mean?" Ash and I didn't really talk to each other, and if we did it was very short.

"I may not be around but I am inside Ash, so I detached myself in a way to help you." She smiled at me and stepped closer to me. "Now, do you want to live? Do you believe you'll save them, or danger them?"

I looked to the hacker elf once more to Kierran and my dad, so sad and drained. Then I looked towards Kiri and Ion, hostile and unemotional. Turning back to my mother I answered, "If this is what happens if I die, I'm going to live."

Ariella took my hand. "That's my girl."

Squeezing her hand the black space broke away from me. With a shattering sound surrounding me, my eyes flew open.

Kierran

Thorn's chest expanded as she gasped in deeply right before her bright green eyes shot open. But with her eyes opening an explosion of ice surrounded her and her bed.

No one moved except Wolf to jump off the ice covered bed. Thorn was panting slightly and sitting up. Her eyes lifted slowly from the ice to meet my own eyes. With no explanation she reached her arms out to me as she yelled out my name.

I was at Thorn's side so fast I must have looked like a blur. I held her against me tightly as my lips found hers, or maybe she found mine. I couldn't tell. Everything went blank around me except Thorn. I felt her arms wrap around me, pressing me against her even more. It wasn't until my dad cleared his throat that we pulled away.

Thorn's face was bright red with embarrassment, and I don't think mine was much different. "Sorry..." she whispered. "I was just so scared for you after everything I saw."

I looked at her with confusion, but my mother spoke up before I could ask the question. "So, how long has this been going on?" And at the same time Dad asked Puck, "Did you know about this?"

Puck nodded. "I knew they loved each other, are you two too dense to tell or something?" he asked. "I don't know how long but I've had suspicions for a long time."

"Does anyone know when they fall in love?" Thorn asked, silencing the room.

Everyone froze for what felt like the hundredth time that night. I looked down at her shocked, but then realized something. I quickly pulled Thorn away from me and looked at her chest.

"Kierran, are you serious? You're staring at my breast right in front of our parents." Thorn looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Your wound," I said, ignoring her, "it's gone." I looked up at her in disbelieve.

Thorn touched the bloody bandage over her wound slowly as Puck pushed himself over to get a closer look. "How is that possible?" he asked.

"I chose to live," Thorn answered in a thought. She looked up at me and her father slowly. "I chose to live..."

* * *

><p><strong>Puck: I am sooo confused.<strong>

**Ash: I'm so pissed! You slept with Ariella!**

**DarkMina: You're surprised?**

**Ash: *glare at Dark***

**DarkMina: Oh come on! Puck needs someone too, right girls?**

**Ash&Puck: Who are you talking to?**

**Meghan&Ariella: Very right.**

**Ash: O.O**

**Puck: O.O**

**DarkMina: Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**DarkMina: I think this is the longest chapter yet.**

**Puck: Wow, it's a miracle!**

**Ash: It really is too.**

**DarkMina: I know...But they should be longer now with the new Technic I'm using.**

**Puck: What is it?**

**DarkMina: Your funny...**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: "Your wound," I said, ignoring her, "it's gone." I looked up at her in disbelieve.<strong>

**Thorn touched the bloody bandage over her wound slowly as Puck pushed himself over to get a closer look. "How is that possible?" he asked.**

**"I chose to live," Thorn answered in a thought. She looked up at me and her father slowly. "I chose to live..."**

* * *

><p><span>Thorn<span>

With the shattering noise filling my ears I opened my eyes to see my room's ceiling. I sat up swiftly and was shocked to see my bed and the floor around it covered in ice. I slowly looked up from it to see four people and a wolf at my door. Only one registered in my mind at that moment though.

"Kierran!" I heard myself yell as my arms went out in front of me to him. I didn't even see him move just felt him hug me tightly.

I relished in his warmth and kissed him patiently. After seeing a life time of Kierran in agony from my death, I felt it was long over due. But as I wrapped my arms around Kierran to pull him closer, Ash had to clear his throat in strict authority. Kierran pulled away with a slight blush on his face, and I could only imagine what my own face looked like.

"Sorry," I whispered. "I was just so scared for you after what I saw."

Kierran looked at me with confusion but didn't get to speak before his parents spoke up behind him. Meghan asked how long we've been together as Ash asked my dad if he knew about us. I winced from the sound of Ash's irritated voice.

Dad nodded. "I knew they loved each other, are you two too dense to tell or something?" he asked. "I don't know how long but I've had suspicions for a long time."

"Does anyone know when they fall in love?" I asked, silencing the room. I stared at the three adults like they were morons.

Kierran looked down at me in shock, but then he seemed to notice something. He quickly pulled me away from him and looked at my chest.

"Kierran, are you serious? You're staring at my breast right in front of our parents." I was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Your wound," he said, "it's gone." His eyes as he looked up at me were huge in disbelieve.

I touched the bloody bandage over my wound slowly as Dad pushed himself over to get a closer look. "How is that possible?" he asked.

"I chose to live," I realized. I looked up at Kierran and my father slowly. "I chose to live..."

"What do you mean you _chose_ to live?" Dad asked puzzled

"Ariella came to me and told me that wyverns were messengers to 'us'...t-to warn us of what is coming, and if we can help or not," I explained a bit. I looked between Dad and Kierran, remembering the last visions I saw of them. "I found that, with out me, you guys loose the war that's coming. Ariella figured out that she was a danger and died until you needed her again." I smiled as I remember my mother.

"Wait," Ash spoke up. "how did Ariella come to you?"

"She told me that because you were so close to me, she could help me," I answered. Ash seemed surprised but didn't actually show it.

"You met your mother," I heard Kierran whisper to me suddenly. I looked up at him to see a small smile on his lips.

"Yes, I thought I wouldn't be able to except my mother when I met her, but Ariella is so sweet..." I smiled remembering her.

Abruptly, in the front room, the door was busted open and Kiri and Ion were standing in my doorway. Ash had his sword out in seconds and was standing protectively in front of Meghan. Kierran had his own sword and was doing the exact same thing as his father but protecting me. The Wolf was standing in a crouch towards the two with his hackles up until he realized who it was. My dad had his knife out but was the only calm one, besides me, to stay calm.

"Who are you?" Dad asked them.

"Their names are Kiri and Ion," I answered before they could. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I saw a wyvern attack you," Kiri answered as Ion asked, "You're okay?"

It took me a moment to make sense of what they said before I chuckled a bit. "Were you guys worried about me?" I asked with a smirk.

They both froze where they stood and met my eyes. "No," they answered in unison. "Ion did," Kiri added though. Ion glared at her as he argued that he didn't. They continued to argue as I felt Kierran glaring at Ion next to me.

Ion had kissed me at Hanna's, which had shocked me almost to death. I had a bad feeling, though, that Kierran could sense it. Well, at least sense Ion's feeling even though I didn't even understand them.

"You're friends with them?" Dad asked looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I guess you could call it that," I said. "They saved me from Queen Mab."

"I see..." Dad put his knife away but is shoulders stayed stiff. Kierran and Ash, I noticed, weren't budging though.

Ion and Kierran were staring each other down as Kiri and Ash were had their eyes locked. They both seemed to be looking for something in each other though. I didn't understand exactly.

"You have my brothers' eyes," Ash said, glancing at Ion so he knew Ash meant him too. "Your their children, right?"

"Yes, I'm Rowan's daughter," Kiri answered simply.

"I'm Sage's son," Ion added. He had straightened his back as he turned his gaze to Ash.

Ash nodded. "Sage was a good man, but I am sorry about Rowan."

"So am I," Kiri replied. "He was obsessed with power..."

"Who's your mother?" Meghan asked out of the blue.

Kiri's fingers reached for her teardrop earrings. "Her name was Snowberry..."

"Snowberry?" Meghan asked, sounding surprised.

"You knew her?" Kiri asked, her blue eyes shining brightly.

"Is she...gone?" Meghan asked. Kiri only nodded.

I realized Kiri and I may have more in common than I thought, yet we were still completely different. We didn't know our moms, or at least we didn't know them for long. The difference was I at least had my Dad, I doubted Kiri knew hers. Then again that may have been a good thing.

"I'm sorry," Meghan said sadly. "She was...an outgoing person."

Kiri smiled. "I remember her slightly, and she was a bitter and angry person. Great way to put it though, so thank you."

Meghan laughed. "Well, she got along with everyone else...I think. She didn't like me because I was Oberon's daughter and half human."

Kiri nodded. "She was a typical Winter."

"Wait, you said she had died 16 years ago," Ash started. "So how old are you?"

"I'm 20 years old..." Kiri answered. Everyone was silenced by surprise as she answered.

"So how old are you?" asked Ash as he looked at Ion.

"S-seventeen," Ion hesitated as he looked away, embarrassed.

"Seriously?" I asked shocked. She looked like she was thirteen so it was hard to imagine.

"Yes, I choose to look this young because I want to," Kiri answered.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Would you ever guess I could ever kill you in this little form?" she asked me.

I shrugged as I thought about it for a while. "So, your mom died when you were four?" I asked after a while out of curiosity. "Who have you been living with?"

"Ion's mom until Mab took me in a while ago..." Kiri said as she looked down, looking slightly shy about it.

"So, does that mean your the second oldest?" Kierran asked Ion.

"Obviously," he retorted.

Kierran glared at his cousin as he glared back.

"So...maybe we should discuss a plan?" I suggested suddenly to change the subject.

Everyone looked at me with confused looks. Dad had opened his mouth but Kierran asked me before annoying else could, "What do you mean?"

"Well, for the war that's coming. I thought we should get a head start," I answered as I remembered the vision that had surrounded me. _Mab and Oberon had been killed in one of those vision, I can't let that happen._

"And who's this war between?" Ion asked.

"I'm not entirely sure where the line is drawn..." I looked down as I remembered as much as I could of the actual war, but there were so many visions that had surrounded me. Most of them being the people next to me at the moment.

"What do you mean?" Ion asked as he took a step towards me. I looked at him as Kierran stood protectively next to me.

I shrugged. "Well—" I wasn't sure if, and couldn't, tell them about my visions, especially since someone walked into my house.

I didn't know who it could be and was the first one to move, I had to break my blanket to do though. As I walked out to the living room where the front door was. I glared at the girl as I instantly recognized her.

"Electra?" Kierran asked as he came up behind me. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been worried about you," she lied. I could see right through her. She would tell anyone and everyone what they wanted to here to get herself ahead. Even to her family and closest friends.

Kierran seemed to know that too. "You could have stayed at home, I would have been there soon..."

I looked at Kierran shocked. I couldn't believe he was going to leave soon, and then I realized he wasn't telling the truth.

I glance at Kierran out of the corner of my eye. _He was going to leave after I woke up?_ I wondered. _Or...is he lying?_

"How was I supposed to know that?" Electra whined.

"I think that was the point," I said abruptly. Electra and I locked eyes. If looks could kill we would both be dead.

"What did you just say?" she asked me politely, yet harsh.

"I said: Kierran didn't want you to know he was coming home because he doesn't want to be around you."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Kierran is my best friend," I answered, "and your a bitch."

Electra's flashing numbers had sped up so quickly her eyes looked completely purple. They were like daggers towards me, but I could only smirk back at her.

She turned her burning eyes towards. "Are you going to let her speak to me like this?"

Kierran only starred without saying a word to her. It looked like he didn't know what to say or do.

"Obviously, he's not going to say anything," Ion answered in the doorway of my room.

Electra turned and threw an iron dagger at him so quickly that if I even had a vision it wouldn't have helped. Except Kiri was faster then anyone else.

Electra's dagger never reached Ion, instead was grabbed by Kiri. Kiri had been a blur as her hand grabbed it and she moved to attack her. Kiri had fought Electra with such determined and quick movements that I could barely follow until Kiri had the dagger into her shoulder, to the hilt.

Electra yelled as she glared at the young looking Winter. "You will regret that," Electra hissed through clenched teeth.

"Is this where you threaten us? Show us your grand army! Make us believe we will never win?" Kierran voice echoed through the room. "Because we can already guest what you have to say, and don't want to here it."

"And we're not afraid of you," Kiri said, yanking the knife out of Electra and making her yell out in pain. "Or any pathetic army you have."

I could only stare at them, but as I did my eyes clouded over as a vision filled my mind.

_Electra and Kiri as they were in front of me, but Electra pulled out another knife from inside her pants—gross._

_ She swiped at Kiri, cutting Kiri by her throat. It was swift and deep, an instant later blood was pouring out of her wound._

_ Ion caught Kiri, his eyes wide and hurt as he pulled her close to him. He was frantically trying to cover or close her gaping neck as he held her. "Kiri! Kiri!" Ion continued to yell. "Don't die! You can't!" He looked so scared for her that I was worried he'd start crying._

_ "Still not afraid of me?" Electra laughed._

I blinked and looked at Electra as her extra knife shinned in the light. "Kiri!" I yelled out as I threw my arm out. I didn't have a dagger and instead an ice shard seemed to form from nothing out of my hand and into Electra's back.

As Electra yelled loudly, her knife went out and still cut Kiri's throat. Kiri gasped and jumped back, covering her neck. Blood was already leaking through her fingers.

"Kiri!" Ion yelled as he grabbed her once more.

Electra turned to me with wild eyes, pulling out two more knives.

"Thorn!" Dad yelled out as he threw my dagger—his old one—to me. I caught it with expertise and turned to Electra with my dagger raised to protect myself. Electra was spinning her own daggers in quick circles. The glare between us was dark and horrible.

"Do you really think you could fight me?" Electra asked. "You could barely follow my movements when I was struggling with that Winter whore."

"Oh, Electra, you haven't even seen me fight yet," I answered as I jumped at her.

She blocked my dagger with one of her own as she sliced at me with the other. I jumped back before she could cut me and did a round house kick towards her. I knocked out her second knife, and got my leg cut open as I did. I didn't stop though. My leg flew up into her stomach, and from my foot in her stomach I lifted myself to kick her other knife out of her hand. I would have had her face if she hadn't moved out of the away. I dropped down to the floor as Electra fell back against the wall.

I chuckled as I slowly stood. "You may be fast but you're too easy to disarm." Electra growled only to pull out more knives. "Where the hell do you hide those?" I asked her as I walked towards Electra.

"Will you just shut up already?" she hissed and stabbed at me.

I moved to the side so she only cut my side and punched her in the stomach. She leaned over as she coughed and I moved into action. I pinned Electra to the wall by her shoulder and placed my knife to her neck.

"You loose Electra," I whispered darkly to her.

Kierran

As I watched Electra and Thorn, I had to fight to not get involved into the fight with them. Ion and Kiri were bundled in a corner with my dad. He looked to be trying to help Kiri and wrapped a cloth around her neck.

Puck and my mom seemed to be just standing like me. Puck was watching every move Thorn made as she fought. She was moving faster than I had ever seen her before, but I realized Electra didn't seem to be trying. Then Thorn had her pinned.

And then Thorn was down on the ground, holding her shoulder.

"Get out of there!" someone yelled from outside. I recognized his voice but I couldn't place it at that moment. It distracted me enough that I didn't realize Electra ran for the door.

"No!" Ion yelled as he grabbed the dagger Kiri had stabbed into Electra's shoulder and threw it at her to try and stop her. It barely nicked her leg.

"Thorn," I gasped and ran to her instead as I was still distracted. I picked her up much like Ion had held Kiri and looked her over. While she was looking out of it I pulled out the knife that was in her shoulder. She yelled out in pain and I cradled her against me. "Are you alright?" I whispered to her.

She nodded a bit and tried to sit up. "I'm fine. Did she get away?" Thorn asked him.

I nodded and helped her sit up. Thorn swore under her breath and looked towards Ion and Kiri. She jumped up and ran towards them, how she got up that fast I had no idea. I watched her in amazement, and then realized that Puck and my mom right next to me were looking out the broken window for Electra's accomplice.

Puck glared at him but Mom looked more seriously annoyed, as if she knew who he was. I slowly stood and watched as my dad helped Ion pick up Kiri and Meghan and Puck were whispering to each other silently. Thorn though looked as lost as I felt in that moment. She opened her mouth to ask Ion if Kiri would be okay, but I think the worry in his Winter eyes changed her mind, and she'd never ask my dad. I looked at her sadly and moved closer to her once more.

"Come on," I whispered to her and pulled her to a secluded hall. I knew my dad would take Kiri to Thorn's bed and that the adults would be talking about who to go to first after that, so I wanted an escape and I thought Thorn would want one two.

As soon as we were hidden behind a wall, I pulled Thorn towards me. She seemed surprised but I wouldn't let her speak before my lips were pressed against hers. She kissed back even out of surprised and wrapped her arms around me. I pulled her closer to me as I shut my eyes. We were so pressed against each other that we could have became the same person.

After a while she pulled away from me, both of us panting slightly, and looked up at me happily. "I missed you so much," she whispered.

I touched her cheek lightly. "We've only been separated for a couple of days, even though it felt like weeks."

"It's felt like years for me," she said and kissed me again.

"Is it that bad to be away from me?" I asked with a cocky smirk.

She hugged me tightly suddenly. "No, it was all the visions that had surrounded me when I wasn't awake. None of them were good, and a lot of them were about you and my dad."

I hugged her against me as I listened to her. "Oh, Thorn, I'm so sorry." I kissed the top of her head lightly. "Is that why you decided to live?" I asked against her head.

"Yes, I couldn't let that happen to you." She smiled and kissed me once more.

We were in that hallway for—I had no idea. My mind was far gone from any worldly things other than the girl I loved and how intoxicating she is. I was lost in Thorn's lips and touch. And then my dad interrupted us again.

He cleared his throat to get our attention again before grumbling, "Come on, we're all meeting in the living room."

We both nodded with embarrassed faces and followed my dad slowly to the room we had just fought in. There was blood on the floor and the knife in the door still and Electra's daggers on the floor. It didn't seem real until you looked at all the weapons, mostly Electra's. _I seriously wonder where she hid all those daggers._

My dad and mom were sitting together on one couch, Puck was in his chair with his head in his hands, and Ion was in another couch that could fit three people. Ion patted next to him, lifting a wrap for Thorn's wounds. Thorn hesitantly sat down next to Ion, and I had to force myself to sit next to her. Dad glanced at us, but everyone turned their attention to Puck as he spoke up.

Puck was looking up at Thorn with serious eyes. "So, tell us about your visions of this war."

Thorn looked shocked at first and nodded a bit as she let Ion clean the cut on her leg. "W-well...um...the most memorable thing was that Electra had killed Mab and Oberon. She had their heads on a spear..." Thorn trailed off as she thought more about it, she didn't even seem to notice Ion.

"So...she's targeting both?" Puck asked.

Thorn nodded. "Yes, but I saw images of you guys being in fights and arguments. The war seemed to go on for years and it wasn't like Iron fey versus Winter and Summer, but all against all."

"That's what you meant earlier?" Ion asked, referring to the question he had asked earlier. He was already done cleaning her wound and was wrapping it up.

Thorn nodded as Puck sighed. "Maybe we should go to Mab and Oberon about this then..."

Dad and Mom looked at him like he was the craziest creature in the world. "_What?_" they asked in unison.

Puck shrugged. "Well, tomorrow Meghan and Ash could go to warn Mab as Thorn and I travel to the Seelie Court to warn them. That way Kierran and Ion can stay here to take care of Kiri..."

"No," Ion and I suddenly said together. We looked at each other, glaring. I deepened my glare when I noticed he was working on Thorn's cut side.

"Okay, then Ion can stay here and Kierran can go with his parents." Puck looked at me.

"That works..." I muttered.

Thorn smiled at me. "Look," she started. "it's getting late and we could all use some sleep I think." I looked out the window and was shocked to see it was already dark.

"Where's everyone going to sleep?" Puck asked her.

"Well, Ion will most likely be with Kiri in my room and Meghan and Ash could take the spare bedroom..."

"And what about you and Kierran?" he asked. Mom and Dad was starring at us with the same adult gaze. Their eyes looked dark and said, "Hell no."

"Out here on the couches?" Thorn suggested with a shrug as if it was no big deal. I don't think our parents thought that though.

"Oh? And what's going to keep you two away from each other?" Mom asked.

"You all being in the rooms with only a door separating us..." Puck opened his mouth, to argue no doubt, but Thorn stopped him. "Where else are we going to sleep?"

Puck sighed and nodded. "Fine but stay on different couches. Got it?"

"Got it," Thorn and I said together.

Her dad winked and stood. "Great, then I'm hittin' the hay."

Thorn smiled at her dad as he left to his room down the hall Thorn and I was hiding behind. Ion had left quickly after Puck, muttering something I didn't understand, after he finished wrapping up all of Thorn battle wounds. Though my parents, especially my dad, were lecturing us until our pointy ears fell off. Finally Dad allowed Thorn to show them to where they were sleeping for the night.

There was no way Thorn and I would listen to Puck, so when Thorn came back to the room we were on the three person couch, cuddling under a warm blanket. I had pulled her closed to me and had the smell of her hair in my nostrils. It smelled like a forest in winter and a roasting fire on Christmas, though, she wouldn't exactly understand that if I told her. It was nice and calming though, and I was asleep in moments just knowing she was there.

Electra

As Thorn pinned me to the wall with her freaking dagger, I hoped that Hayes would be able to help me, or at least continue with my plans. Finally Hayes' own knife broke the window next to Thorn and I and went into Thorn's shoulder. She was off of me in seconds and down on the ground, holding her now bleeding shoulder.

"Get out of there!" Hayes yelled from outside. I grinned and ran for the door a few feet away from me.

"No!" the Winter prince yelled as he grabbed _my_ he dagger the Winter bitch had stabbed into _my_ shoulder and threw it at me. He was trying to stop me, obviously, but barely nagged my pant leg.

As I got outside, Dylan and Hayes were waiting for me and already had the gliders ready to fly. Hayes grabbed me before he took off in the air. I realized after we were off the ground that Dylan had his girlfriend Ellen with him.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked them with annoyance. They were supposed to stay at the castle and the hell away from me.

"We were wondering where you two were," Dylan answered.

"I had to check up on Kierran to look like a concerned fiance, but they know what I plan to do..." I practically yelled with anger.

"How?" Hayes asked over me.

"I think it was that little red headed bitch."

"Thorn?" Ellen asked.

I hissed at her and threw a knife, the blunt side towards her. It hit Ellen in the face and then the knife fell down to the ground. "Yes, Kierran's best _whore._" I could feel all of them role their eyes, it only pissed me off more.

When we got back to the Iron realm we all went to their hang out, the same warehouse I had found Kierran in before the ball. He had ditched me in the middle of us planning what to wear and when I found him I almost had a heart attack. I never knew Hayes and Dylan were friends with Kierran, so when I found out I was pretty shocked. Then I figured out they had been friends with Kierran for a while, but didn't want them to be king.

I sat on one of the couches with Hayes and sighed loudly. "They fucking know...They'll be going to Oberon and Mab tonight I bet."

"I don't think they'll leave tonight after you killed that little Winter," Hayes said.

"I don't think I killed her," I growled.

"Why not? You slit her throat," Hayes added confused.

"I barely did...That red-head girl some how warned her..."

"She saw your knife, didn't she?"

"I know it might sound crazy, but it seemed like she knew what was going to happen," I started. "I mean she was frozen, just standing there, a moment before and then she suddenly attacked."

"That reminds me," Ellen suddenly said. "Electra, take off your shirt."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"So I can help your wounds."

I sighed and had Ellen follow me to a different part of the warehouse where the boys couldn't see me. I threw my t-shirt off and sat down for Ellen. Ellen looked at the wounds, poking and prying the wounds and cleaning them. I kept hissing in pain until she pulled out a needle and thread. I bit a piece of cloth before I could yell out. As Ellen stitched me up I kept my mind distracted by thnking of Kierran and that Thorn bitch.

After Ellen had me all stitched up, I walked out to the couches to see the boys watching a stupid horror movie the humans made. "I think it's time we put our plans in action, before those idiots warn anyone. Hopefully Hayes is right and they'll be waiting until tomorrow."

"So what do you want us to do?" Dylan asked me.

"Get our army together, gather everyone tonight. Got it?" I was amazed he didn't think of that without me.

"Got it," the three said and pulled out their phones. Ellen and Dylan were the first to leave the warehouse as the spoke, but Hayes floated by. Thankfully one glare at him got him moving.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash: Why the hell did you go into Electra's point of view?!<strong>

**DarkMina: I thought it would be nice to get to have a little insight into her head.**

**Puck: Well ,it's not.**

**DarkMina: You just sounded like a gay black man...**

**Ash&Puck: What?**

**DarkMina: I love confusing these guys. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dark Mina: You ready for this?**

**Puck: Why would you ask that?**

**Dark Mina: Because I can, and I think this chapter is fascinating!**

**Ash: Uh huh...**

**Dark Mina: Oh shut up...**

* * *

><p><span>Thorn<span>

Early in the morning Meghan and my dad were talking about our plan to warn the two courts. Dad was saying his plan was fine, but Meghan didn't think she should go to warn Mab but her own father. Especially since Meghan didn't know how my dad would tell Oberon. When Ash entered the conversation it became a whole new argument.

Kierran and I were still laying on the same couch, but they were so busy talking they didn't even notice us. Ash began saying that he wasn't about to let his wife go with my dad. Meghan was saying she couldn't let Dad go to the Seelie Court alone. And Dad seemed to think they were both over analyzing.

I sighed deeply. "Why don't you guys go to Oberon and Kierran and I will go to Mab. End of story."

"There's no way Mab will listen to you two," Ash argued. "She barely likes Kierran and was holding you captive barley a week ago."

"We can go with them," Kiri suddenly said.

Everyone turned to stare at her shocked. She was leaning against my room's doorway and had a bandage wrapped around her throat. There was some blood coming through it but she seemed to be fine, other than looking a bit pale. Ion was right behind her, he looked ready to catch her if she fell or became unbalanced.

"Kiri, should you be standing?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Well, you did have your throat sliced..."

Kiri rolled her eyes. "Well, I should be going to Tir Na Nog then, so I can heal faster."

Ion shrugged. "Maybe we should stick with Puck's original plan then but have Kiri and I go with Ash and Meghan to Mab and Thorn and Kierran with Puck."

"I don't think Puck should be our spokes person for either ruler," Meghan fought still.

"I'll be with my dad," I answered.

"Will Oberon listen to you?" Meghan asked. As I looked away she sighed. "That's what I thought.

"Alright, then Thorn, Ion, and I will go to Mab as the rest of you go to Oberon and Titania," Kiri answered.

"I am not leaving Thorn with you two," Kierran answered , glaring at Ion only. I knew he only meant Ion that he wouldn't leave me with.

"Fine," Kiri growled annoyed. "Kids to Mab, adults to Oberon. Does that work?"

Everyone seemed like they wanted to fight about something but nodded. I smirked at her as I said, "Wow Kiri, you got everyone to agree with something."

Kiri laughed a bit and then reached up to her throat, wincing. I stepped towards her as Ion put a hand on her shoulder, but she waved us both away.

"I'm fine, lets just go," Kiri said.

Kierran

It took some time but we finally got the parents to jump into the Iron carriage my parents brought from the Iron Court, though Puck was having a hell of a time getting in it. After he was told the handle was the only iron in the carriage he finally got in, but he was instantly sick looking. My mom was the one to tell him that the outside was all iron but the door.

Ion and Kiri had two horses with them and lead Puck's and Thorn's horses back to the house. Ion and Kiri got on the same horse as Thorn got on their extra horse. I decided to ride the Iron horse I had come with, but he was gone. I figured he was the one who told my parents where I was. So instead, I got on one of Thorn's horses to follow them.

As we were running towards the Wyldwood, Kiri suddenly looked at Thorn saying, "I forgot to tell you that unfroze your bed and floor."

"Oh, right..." Thorn said and sighed. "I just woke up and it covered everything..."

"So, your winter powers are out of hand?" Ion smirked at her.

I wanted to kill him, but Thorn replied saying, "Well, I don't exactly know how to use Winter glamour like I know Summer. So far I've figured out how to throw icicles and that's about it."

"Maybe we could teach you a bit?" Kiri asked.

Thorn smiled at her. "I would like that actually."

Kiri smiled back at Thorn as she asked, "Great, when do we get started?"

Thorn chuckled but Ion interrupted, "Once we get to Tir Na Nog you—" he said referring to Kiri—"are going straight to bed, I'll show Thorn a few tricks though."

Kiri rolled her eyes but glanced at Thorn and then Ion. Watching her do it I ended up looking between them also. Thorn smiled at Ion and looked away. Ion nodded but observed her for a moment longer. I wanted to knock out his eyes for just looking at her.

He seemed to realize that Kiri and I were looking at him and quickly looked away from Thorn. As he did I decided to slyly get between him and Thorn. Thorn looked at me confused but Ion looked like he wanted to kill me, it made me smirk.

As we were nearing the Wyldwood, Ion and Thorn turned towards a different direction. I was going to ask them where they were going when Ion reached a trod to go through. "Does that go to the Winter court?" I asked.

Thorn nodded. "Yeah, I've gone through it before."

Ion nodded and walked into it with Thorn right behind him. I sighed and forced myself to follow her._ I guess I can't leave them alone..._

They began to turn away from the Wyldwood. I watched as Thorn followed my cousins without resistance and hesitantly followed her. I was beginning to worry they didn't know where they were going when Ion reached a trod. I finally understood what was going on.

After Kiri went through the trod I stopped Thorn before she followed once more. "Do you really trust them?" I asked her.

"Yes," she answered. "Ion saved my life and Kiri agreed to make a deal with me that could have put us both in jeopardy."

"Really?" I asked, shocked really. She nodded and smiled at me. "They're Winters, not bad people."

Of course I didn't believe there was a difference between the two, but Thorn went through the trod. I hurried to follow her and we met Ion and Kiri waiting on the other side. We were behind the Winter castle suddenly. Ion turned his horse to run around to the front as soon as he saw us. The rest of us had to quickly catch up to him.

When we reached the front, all four of us jumped off the horses and ran inside. We were quickly in the throne room, getting stared down by Mab.

"What is this?" she asked as she met Ion's eyes and then mine. "Are my grandchildren planning to over through me suddenly?"

"No, Queen Mab," Ion answered as he stepped forward. "We came to warn you of a war that is coming." I was surprised how much Ion sounded like a professional prince. I didn't even sound as prince-like as him.

"A war?" Mab asked coldly. "From who? Oberon or my son and his pathetic wife?" I clenched my fist at the last part.

"Neither," Ion answered not missing a beat. "It's a rebel army, and a large one at that." Mab's eyes flashed suddenly with interest, though I barely caught it before it was gone. "Their leader is an Iron fey that goes by the name Electra."

"Electra?" Mab said so icily to make everyone in the room wince, even though it wasn't towards any of them.

"She planned to betray you from the very beginning," I said finally when I found my voice.

Mab brought her piercing gaze down on me. "And how do you know this?"

"Electra told me she was going to be queen, she think she _should_ be queen of every court."

"I see..." Mab seemed to think in silence for a short moment. "When will she strike?"

"We don't know that," Thorn answered. She was so polite I didn't even recognize her voice.

Mab looked to her so fast I thought her head would fall off. "You don't know?"

"All we know is that it'll be soon," Thorn answered calmly.

Mab seemed to question Thorn but understood what was happening. She nodded as she said, "Then we will get an army put together at once." Mab's gaze fell on Ion. "Go find Izo for him to get started."

Ion nodded and moved to leave but stopped and looked at Kiri. Mab finally looked at her because of his hesitation. I was sure that it was rare for him to hesitate at all. Mab's eyes lite up with a new found rage as her eyes landed on Kiri's bandaged.

"What happened?" Mab's voice echoed in the huge room.

"I was attacked by Electra," Kiri answered. "I'm fine though." She glared at Ion.

"I would feel better if you went to see a healer," Ion replied, glaring back.

"If you'll stop worrying, I will." Kiri turned before Ion could answer, going deeper into the palace.

Ion sighed, bowed, and left the room to get—who I believed was the army general—Izo. Thorn and I stayed where we were as we waited for my cousins.

"Are you two going to leave?" Mab suddenly asked.

"Kiri had promised me something," Thorn answered in reply.

"I see..." Mab did not sound happy about about that. "Then I guess you could go to the room you were in before," Mab added as she was looking at Thorn.

Thorn said nothing but turned towards the stairs leading upstairs. I followed her up to a hall where some redcaps seemed to always stand, waiting for a fight. They glared at Thorn, some baring their teeth. She ignored them though.

Thorn and I walked into a small room. It had a single small bed with a single pillow and a thin blanket and a night table right next to it. There was a closet on the other side of the bed, both the nightstand and the closet were the same dark wood. I noticed across from the closet was imprints in the carpet. I guessed there was probably a desk and table there before.

Thorn sighed and hugged me suddenly as I surveyed the room. I didn't ask what was wrong or act as if I knew just, just hugged her back. After a while she revealed her face to me. We stilled didn't speak to each other as Thorn stood up on her tippy toes to press her soft lips to mine.

It seemed so long since I felt her lips to mine. Our kiss was so soft and sweet though. We were both kissing with all of our love, but it slowly turned into a more urgent, hopeful kiss. I pressed Thorn against me and fell against the wall. Thorn's fingers went through my hair, tugging on it lightly. Our mouths opened in sync as our kiss deepened more, getting more violent. Thorn bit my bottom lip, I pulled at hers, she dug her nails in my shoulders, and we continued until the door was suddenly opened.

Thorn

Ion was standing in the doorway when Kierran and I separated from each other. He looked as unemotional as ever, maybe angry.

"I came up here to get Thorn," he explained. "I said I was going to teach you, remember?"

"Oh, right," I said. "I didn't know we were going to work on it so quickly."

Ion nodded curtly before turning to leave without any explaination. I sighed and quickly whispered to Kierran to stay in the room. As I followed Ion, I was about three feet behind him, I watched his black hair sway and the stiff walk he seemed to always have as if he was slowly freezing into a statue.

"I was thinking we should practice by the fountain outside," Ion answered.

"Okay..." I answered even though I didn't know what he was talking about.

Ion walked towards two doors, both with faces on them and opened the left one. There were a few Winter's walking around or standing together in groups. Ion seemed to sigh since there was so many fey standing around. He seemed to rethink the location and took me to a field full of white snow.

"This looks beautiful," I muttered. "We're practicing here?"

Ion nodded and walked more into the field. He turned to me and walked closer until we were about a foot away from each other. "So, to begin I was thinking you could try raising the snow." He demonstrated by making three small hills by holding out his hand.

I held out my own hand and tried the same thing I did to use my Summer glamour. I looked for it—easy—felt it and it's power—not so easy—and control it—didn't happen. It didn't help that Ion was laughing at me.

"Shut up, I haven't even used it on purpose," I growled at him.

"What about in the fight against Electra?" Ion asked.

"Spur of the moment..."

"Well then..." Ion trailed off and I feared what he had up his sleeve. I quickly knew though as he threw three icicles at me. It surprised me enough that I raised four hills to block them.

"Now, do you know how you did that?" Ion asked.

I looked down at the hills and then at my hand. My hand was at my side, all my fingers were spread out. As I slowly lowered my fingers, so did the hills. I could feel the Winter glamour better after they had flattened. "Yeah, I think I do."

Ion smirked his very rare smirk. "Alright, then the next thing I suppose we try is turning the hills into ice." He demonstrated by making another hill and from the bottom to the top it slowly turned to a giant icicle.

I looked down at the snow that was hills and lifted one in front of me. Trying to harden it into ice was surprisingly very hard, but I did manage it slightly. There was splotches of snow still.

Ion chuckled. "Well, at least it was better than last time."

"Just get to the next thing without making fun of me."

"I'm not making fun of you."

"Yes, you are." I glared at him.

"I'm teasing you, it's different."

I lifted a snowball into my hand and threw it at his face. He wasn't expecting it but reacted quickly enough that it only hit his hand. He glared at me and collected his own snowball.

As our snowball escalated, I ended up tackling Ion and shoving snow in his face. In response he pinned me down but froze before doing anything else. He stared down at me intensely, making me freeze myself.

"Thorn?" Ion whispered.

"Y-yeah?" Thorn asked.

"Why are you..." Ion hesitated, "in love with Kierran?" I could only stare at him, which made him talk more. "I know I don't really have the right to ask you, but...he's an Iron! And even worse, he's an Iron prince!"

"He's also a Summer and a Winter...if he wished to be under a different ruler like Oberon; he'd still be a prince, like you," I defended him.

Ion didn't say anything more.

"What are you two doing?" Kiri's voice suddenly came from behind Ion. He moved so quickly I didn't even see him.

"Kiri? Are you okay?" he asked as he walked to her.

"I'm fine, stop worrying about me."

"How can I? Look at your neck," Ion nagged.

_Her neck?_ I wondered as I remembered the image of the scarred Kiri beside Ion. I moved passed Ion to get a better look at Kiri and saw the very same scar from my vision was across her neck. The pale line of skin looked more out of place than me working with Winter glamour.

_Did I make a mistake?_ The thought came to me brutal and hard. Kiri and Ion's confused gazes turned to me, but I was moving before I even realized it. _Was all the visions I had from me living? Not dying?_ I thought horrified. _Did I make a grave mistake?_

"Thorn?" Ion's voice reached me. "What' the matter?"

Kiri and Ion were right behind me when I looked at them. "I think...I-I made a mistake..."

"What do you mean?" Kiri asked me.

"I didn't think I was supposed to live," I whispered. I suddenly felt myself feeling dizzy and my vision turning dark.

"Thorn!" the Winters' voices mixed together as they faded away from me.

Kierran

As Thorn left the room with my cousin I sighed deeply, falling back on the dark bed. I didn't know how to feel about Ion. For one he was a Winter _prince_ and for two there's something between him and Thorn that I can't put my finger on.

I sat up and looked out the window. I didn't know how long I had been laying there, but when I looked out the window I saw Thorn and Ion were already practicing. I watched as Ion lifted three hills of snow, and how Thorn failed to do the same. I smiled a bit, but as Ion laughed it faded. _They have good chemistry..._

Turning away from the window I looked around the small room. It didn't seem to have much in it. I sighed as I moved back to the bed. I wanted to sleep but I wasn't sure I would be able to—being in Tir Na Nog and Mab's home. But after I laid down my stressed and exhausted body, I crashed.

I jolted up—a knife in hand—as the door was slammed open. Ion was the first one to enter with a limp Thorn in his arms and Kiri close behind. I jumped off the bed and helped Ion lay her on the bed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She started to freak out about something and fainted," Kiri answered.

"Freaked out?" I asked.

"Well, she was looking really wide eyed, and then whispered something under her breathe." Kiri seemed as worried as I was. She was looking at Thorn with a look only a friend could have.

"She feels cold," Ion suddenly said.

I moved on the other side of the bed and felt Thorn's hand, but then I felt her forehead as a thought accured to me. "She has a fever too..." I said.

"What does that me?" Kiri asked.

"Was she only using her Winter glamour? Did she use any Summer?" I asked Ion, looking him in the eye.

"Why would she use any Summer glamour?" he asked.

"She has to use both or she'll get sick. Summer, Winter, and Iron are all toxic to each other, so if you have more than one you have to use them together."

"Why?" Kiri asked.

"The only explanation we could find is that if you only use one, another glamour or the one you're using dominates the other; killing you slowly and making you sick."

"And that's what's happening to Thorn?" Ion asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, she'll be fine though after some sleep"

Ion and Kiri seemed to hesitate but nodded before leaving the room. I knew they were worried about her, but she really only needed rest. I sat by Thorn's side, watching her, before laying down myself and holding her close to me. I focused on Thorn's breathing as I closed my eyes and it lulled me to sleep.

Thorn

_A giant army full of Iron fey and a few Winters and Summers covered in shining armor, marching and snarling in the darkness of the night. Somehow I knew it was Electra's army marching, but it was confirmed when I saw her in the front of it all. She was covered in armor like the rest of them, looking angry and ready to kill. I wondered where they were going and then—I don't how—I knew they were going to Tir Na Nog to go against Mab before any of us could warn her._

* * *

><p><strong>Puck: What the hell is that?<strong>

**Dark Mina: I think you just read all the readers minds.**

**Ash: Goodfellow is barely capable of bathing himself led alone read a person's mind**

**Puck: Hey! I am a good smelling fellow!**

**Dark Mina: *face palm* I think I need to get my metal baseball bat back...**

**Ash & Puck: No!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dark Mina: I have to say, I've decided writers block exists but not the way people think. I knew exactly what I wanted to write but couldn't put it in words, it was so annoying. -_- Rawr.**

**Puck: Was it really that bad?**

**Dark Mina: I was about to watch Braveheart to get inspiration!**

**Puck: What's that?**

**Dark Mina: You're no help! On with the freaking story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: <em>A giant army full of Iron fey and a few Winters and Summers covered in shining armor, marching and snarling in the darkness of the night. Somehow I knew it was Electra's army marching, but it was confirmed when I saw her in the front of it all. She was covered in armor like the rest of them, looking angry and ready to kill. I wondered where they were going and then—I don't how—I knew they were going to Tir Na Nog to go against Mab before any of us could warn her.<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Thorn<span>

I gasped as I woke up, breathing heavily. I was looking around wide eyed like as I imaged Electra's army again. It was huge, an army she has been gathering for years maybe. _Mab wouldn't have that big of an army would she?_ I wondered silently.

"Thorn?" Kierran suddenly asked me.

I looked at him surprised. "Wh-what?"

"You weren't breathing a minute ago," he told me.

"What?"

"I woke up when I realized you had stopped breathing...I-I thought you had just died..."

"No...I-I...I just had a vision..." I stuttered.

"You've never stopped breathing though, have you?"

"I don't know."

Kierran pulled me in closely and I let him, hugging him tightly. I thought back to my vision and of Electra in all her armored glory. She was set on killing for her goal, no matter how many people had to die. I knew it didn't matter who they were to her either.

"Electra is coming here right now," I realized and quickly pushed myself up. I seemed to move too fast though and fell back down. Thankfully Kierran caught me quickly, sitting up. "What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong with you," Kierran answered, a chuckle in his voice. "You just made yourself sick. Next time you use your glamour, remember you have to use both of them."

"Both of them?" I asked.

Kierran nodded as he helped me stand completely. "Yes, it's dangerous if you don't. Now, I think it's time to warn Mab, and explain to me what you saw while we're going."

I nodded and Kierran led me to the door. I quickly gained my balance and walked with Kierran down to the throne room. As we hurried down the hallways I explained to Kierran what had happened in my vision, but in the middle of my explaining I froze. Before I passed out, Kiri had the same scar from my visions when I was poisoned.

"Wait," I said grabbing Kierran's arm. "I-I think I made a mistake in living..."

"_What?_" Kierran asked, his voice sounding frantic. "What are you talking about?"

"Kiri's neck scar, it was in my visions when I was unconscious," I explained.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Kierran repeated.

"The visions I had, I thought they were if I died, but Kiri's scar on her neck was in my vision. I think I was wrong and they were really if I lived..." I trailed off, even I couldn't believe it.

"That can't be true!" Kierran suddenly yelled. "How could you think that? It could have been a coincidence."

"I doubt that..." I muttered.

"What are you two yelling about?" Kiri was suddenly standing a few feet away from us. "Did you two have a fight about what flavor your wedding cake should be?"

"Nothing," Kierran said quickly. "We have to warn Mab that Electra is coming with an army, right now."

"What? I don't think we even have the army together yet," Kiri said. She moved passed us quickly and we had to run to keep up.

We followed Kiri into Mab's throne room. Mab looked at us with annoyance, but Kiri went right up to her. "Electra's army is coming, _now_. We have to get the army into position right a way."

"Her army is full of more than just Iron fey, but Winters _and_ Summers too," I added.

"How do you know this?" Mab asked, as if it was nothing.

"I saw her and her army marching here," I answered.

"_How_ did you see this?"

"A vision," I answered simply.

Mab eyed me for a long time before nodding. "Kiri, find Ion and Izo and get my army out there, immediately."

Kiri nodded and left instantly. After she left Mab looked towards Kierran and me. She was silent for a long time until she suddenly asked, "Will you be fighting with us?"

I looked at her, surprised she even asked us. I thought she would automatically assume if we were or not, I never imagined she would ask. I really was never expecting it.

"This isn't just your fight. If we let her continue, our homes will be next," I answered.

I almost thought I saw Mab smile, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "Then I would hurry to catch up with Kiri, or find Ion or Izo before she does, to get armor."

Kierran and I nodded, turning away to go in the same direction Kiri had. There was so many twists and turns though that I had no idea where we were going, although I think Kierran seemed to. I didn't think he would know for how rarely he was at Tir Na Nog. After another left turn we found Kiri, Ion, and a white haired Winter that had to be Izo. They looked at us emotionless and almost annoyed when we entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Kiri asked.

"Mab told us to find you," Kierran answered.

Ion and Izo raised an eyebrow, but Kiri was the only one to speak. "For what?"

"We need armor," Kierran and I answered together.

There was a pause before Izo asked, "Mab said you needed armor?" Kierran nodded. "Alright, then come with me." We followed Izo towards a large room full of weapons of all sizes and kinds. There was black smiths in the back, along the wall, and a smaller room filled with armor. Winter equipment had always looked so beautiful to me. It looked like iron, but was reflective like ice and even looked blue sometimes in the light. "Let's start with you," Izo said, pointing to Kierran. "Men are usually easier to find a fit for." Kierran nodded as Izo and him began looking through the armor hanging on the wall. They pulled only four down, comparing it to Kierran, and found his. _Wow, he wasn't kidding_, I thought. _That was really fast..._

Izo looked up at me with his ice-like eyes and seemed to measure me. As Izo looked back up at the wall of armor it appeared to only take him a couple of seconds to analyze the wall before shaking his head. "I don't think we have anything your size," he said finally.

"Can we see if any of them will fit first?" I asked.

Izo shrugged as he held up a chest plate towards me that was barely too big. The third one he grabbed was barely too narrow. The fourth one he found was built for my body type, except for the shoulders. We kept this up, finding chest plate after chest plate that would barely not fight, until Izo gave up with an annoyed sigh. "Guess we're going to have to make you a completely new set of armor," Izo sighed.

"Can you make it before...I think, before tomorrow morning?" I asked.

"That won't be a problem to do," Izo said. "But I don't know who else might need armor..."

"You don't even know that? Do you have your army together at all?" Kierran asked, shocked with a large hint of annoyance.

"We've had defenses together all along, but a big enough army to go against the mixed army coming here right now? We're nowhere close to having a sufficient amount of soldiers," Izo explained.

I sighed. "What's the problem? You can't find enough people?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

"That is what we're having problems with, mostly."

"Have you thought about maybe joining with Oberon's defenses?" I asked. "Together we would have a large enough army."

"You do realize your in Tir Na Nog, right?" Izo said and left the room, walking towards one of the black smiths. The general whispered to him quickly and, with a small nod from the black smith, he came back to me. "Come with me, we're going to get your measurements."

I looked to Kierran, but he was suddenly with Kiri and looked to be having a nice conversation with her. I couldn't help a small happy smile, but as I turned back to Izo I whipped my smile away and nodded. "Where are we going?"

"Just upstairs to the tailor," Izo answered.

I nodded again and followed Izo. The tailor room was actually very quaint and a cute little room. There was a slim woman making a beautiful dress on a manikin, her back was towards us and she didn't seem to notice us though.

"Elith," Izo suddenly said in a serious tone.

She looked up at us, her hair falling in her face. "General Izo?"

"You can take measurements for me, right?" he asked.

Elith nodded and stood up, she had some pins in her hair and a measuring tape in her hands. She looked at me and gestured to a stand in front of a tall mirror. I hesitantly stood in front of the mirror and had her measure me up and down, and annoyingly side to side. When she was done, she wrote my measurements on a piece of paper and gave it to Izo.

"Is that all...?" she asked him.

He nodded and took the paper, leaving without another word. I followed him quickly, surprised it had gone so fast. I wondered what the tension in the room was, but didn't dare ask him. As we were walking back down the hall to the stairs, Izo stopped me with putting an arm in front of me. "Do you really believe Oberon would help us?"

I was shocked he even asked. _I'm just having a surprising day with Winters_, I thought but nodded. "Puck and the Iron queen is there right now, they'd convince him somehow."

"Would you be willing to send a message to them?"

I nodded again. "Of course."

Izo nodded, putting his arm down, and continued to go to the weapons room again. I followed him silently back to the blacksmith, who silently took the measurements and got to work. As Izo was talking to the blacksmith, Kierran came up from behind me.

"Where were you?" he asked me.

I looked up at him. "I had to go get my measurements for my armor."

"I should have guessed, shouldn't I?" Kierran asked me.

"Probably," I said with a smile.

Kierran smiled back, but both of our grins disappeared as Izo walked in front of us. "Can we talk some more Thorn?" Izo asked me.

I nodded as I said, "Of course." I looked at Kierran and squeezed his hand before following Izo.

Izo pulled me to the side and instantly asked me, "Could you write a message for Oberon and bring it to me so we can send it?"

"I can send it without you, General," I answered. "Oberon will get it before the end of today, alright?"

Izo nodded but didn't look so sure. He didn't say anything more though and left to somewhere I didn't know. "What was that all about?" Kierran suddenly was behind me again.

"Getting an extension to our army," I answered.

Kierran looked at me confused, but I didn't answer his unspoken question, not yet anyway. Instead, I walked out of the weapons room to get the letter written. I went up to the room and pulled out a piece of paper, writing the message quickly. I opened the window and looked around until I finally found him. Outside, the Wolf was sitting perched, with his ears moving around as he listened. He looked at me as I came closer.

"Do you know where Grimalkin is?" I asked him.

"Why would you like to know?" he asked him.

"I need him for something," I answered.

"And what would that be?" Grimalkin's voice suddenly came from behind me. _Why does this keep happening today?_ I thought annoyed.

I turned to look at the gray cat and held out the rolled up paper to him. "Take this to Oberon," I explained. Grimalkin didn't make a move to take the letter so I shoved it into his face. "To prevent our world from becoming an Iron dominated dystopia, you will take this to Oberon without any deal from me." I don't think Wolf or Grimalkin had enough words of surprise to say anything. Grim took the piece of paper into his mouth and ran towards what I hoped would lead to a trod to the Summer court.

"So, want to tell me what that was?" the Wolf asked me.

I smiled at him. "I hope you'll find out soon." Wolf seemed to watch me in confusion as I walked back inside. I ran into Kierran as I came inside though. _Hear we go._

"Okay, what are you doing?" Kierran asked me annoyed.

I sighed. "I'm not doing anything bad, I'm just trying to help against this war."

"How exactly are you trying to do that?"

"I, um, had Grimalkin take a message to Oberon; asking him to send his defenses to help us tomorrow..."

"What?" Kierran asked.

"I'm just giving it a try, okay? We need it though, they don't have a big enough army and they won't have one by the morning, Kierran. Our parents are there and hopefully they'll be able to persuade him. I've seen this army, remember?"

Kierran starred at me for a moment before nodding. "You got a point..."

I smiled lightly at him. "What did you think I was up to anyways?" I asked.

He chuckled with a shrug. "I guess I thought you were working with the Winters on something..."

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "You're paranoid."

"I have my reasons after my fiance just turned into the biggest psycho I've met."

I glared at Kierran at that. "Never call her that again, alright?"

"Agreed," Kierran said with a pained look on his face and rubbing his chest. "I think I pulled a muscle just calling Electra that actually."

I smiled. "What did you pull? You're heart?"

Kierran pulled a dazzling smile over his lips. "Of course, because it wasn't you that I was promising to marry."

I laughed a bit. "Oh, such a romantic you are."

"Of course, darling." Kierran leaned down, kissing my lips softly I could barely feel. "Mab's party is going to start soon."

"The usual celebration before a war?" I asked him.

Kierran nodded. "Do you want to join them?"

"Knowing you don't, I don't either."

"Is that your real answer?"

"Yes," I answered. I smiled up at him.

Kierran, growing up in the Iron realm, never participated in the parties before a war. He never saw it as a tradition but something ridiculous, so he never participated in it and never will. Being in the Winter court I didn't want to be part of the party either if Kierran wasn't with me. Kierran and I hibernated upstairs more and more as the night came closer. We weren't bothered much; Izo came to tell me that my armor was ready and then Kiri tried to bring us down to the party, but we weren't about to budge.

"Kierran?" I asked after a long time. I was laying my head on Kierran's chest and had his arms around me.

"Yeah?" Kierran asked me.

"I-I know you don't exactly approve of this celebrating deal, but..." I didn't exactly know how to explain what I wanted. "If Oberon's defenses don't come tomorrow, we could all die..."

"Thorn," Kierran said my name so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I looked up at him and Kierran pressed his lips to mine. Even though we have been having make out sessions over and over again at every chance we got since I woke up, it still felt as if it had been ages since our lips had touched. The weird temperature of Kierran's hands on my skin as he pulled my shirt up, holding me more tightly, made me shiver lightly. "Thorn, I love you so much..."

"I love you too, Kierran," I whispered to him, our lips locking again. We kissed and kissed, the passion growing stronger each time our lips met. We were holding each other tightly, but as the night went on the more intense it got.

In the morning, I was curled up in Kierran's arms and wrapped in the blankets. I looked around the room to Kierran's peaceful face with blurred eyes, when I realized my naked back was pressed Kierran's naked chest. I bet my face was the same red my hair was as I pulled the blanket up to my chin and reached for my clothes, but the closest thing to the bed was Kierran's shirt. _I guess that will have to do_, I sighed and threw the shirt on.

Kierran rustled next to me and with a loud yawn and a big stretch, Kierran pulled me to him and kissed me deeply. I was so surprised but kissed him back with pour happiness. "Morning," Kierran's husky voice said as we parted.

"Well, good morning," I answered and smiled at him, completely forgetting the embarrassment I felt moments before.

"How did you sleep?"

"Better than ever, and you?"

"Best night of my—" Kierran's happy tone was interrupted as a roar erupted through the castle. We jolted up and jumped out of bed, though both of us gained blushing cheeks as we looked at each other.

I looked into the wardrobe and found clothes for both Kierran and I, and disturbingly our armor. "I don't even want to know when they got this in here," I said before grabbing the dress inside the wardrobe and throwing the clothes for Kierran towards him.

"I'm not wearing these," Kierran said immediately.

"There's no time to argue, we need to get out there and now," I growled at him.

Before Kierran could reply a loud banging came from the other side of our door. "Thorn! Kierran! Get up!" Ion's voice came from the other side. "We need to get moving! The army is approaching as we speak!"

"We're not speaking, you're yelling as we're changing," I told him calmly as I pulled the gray medium-length dress on. Kierran was still being defiant in changing in the clothes. I gave him a glare as Ion continued.

"Thorn, I didn't need to know any of that."

I smirked and shoved Kierran's armor into his chest. "Put it on," I told him.

Kierran rolled his eyes and finally threw on the clothes he had on the bed and covered it with his armor. I smiled at him as I said, "You look good, sexy even."

"Shut up and get yourself dressed," Kierran told me as he looked out the door. I quickly grabbed my armor and began putting it on. I couldn't put it on as fast as Kierran could, but I was outside before Ion could leave. He looked at me, but it felt like he was scanning me. He looked back at Kierran though before leaving like he had been about to do when I walked out. "Where is he going?" I asked under my breath, a bit bewildered.

"To the battlefield, obviously. I only took you virginity, not your brains, right?" Kierran asked.

I could feel my face burn up and hit him in the side. "You suck, I thought my dad's jokes were bad. I may love you but I did _not_ need to hear that." I "patted" his face a few times but hit him hard on the last pat.

Kierran chuckled, rubbing his cheek. "I deserved that."

"Yes you did," I told him.

He smiled and I followed him quickly as he headed for the stairs. We stopped at the top though as we watched Winter faeries running around trying to either hide or get ready to fight. I sighed and looked up at Kierran, "Are we ready for this?"

"Does it matter?" Kierran said, as we walked down the stairs and headed towards the doors outside.

Outside in the cold, it was surprisingly less hectic than I was expecting. Izo was yelling order after order, and every person they were towards was following each order. The defenses, and whoever else agreed to help fight, was lined up towards a large army I had already seen. There was archers higher on the castle, their bows and arrows already aimed at the incoming enemy. Mab was ahead of it all though and standing at the ready to fight.

Electra seemed to be the same way as she walked steadily, fiercely, and ready to kill. One look at her, the same look on her face as my vision, I began to push through the crowd towards the Winter queen. Izo must have seen where I was going and ordered the defenses to separate to let me through. I made eye contact with him quickly before moving faster to reach Mab. As I reached the front, Kierran was right behind me, Ion and Kiri was standing with Mab also and looked at us confused. My answer to their unspoken question was looking at Electra at the front of her army.

Electra smiled and held up a hand, stopping the huge horde. "Like what you see Kierran? What about you Ion?" Electra's voice echoed over the field. "This all could have been yours, all this power, these people following your very comand. Yet you both want that puny army behind you and that ginger bitch."

I raised an eyebrow at that, and as I opened my mouth to reply, Mab's lips moved faster. "Now, now, no reason for vulgar language, even if it fits your vulgar looks. You're the one who started this, Electra, and we are hear to end this. You may think this is a war waiting to happen, but I don't think you know how quickly you will die in all of this. We are going to fight you Electra, but it's a waste of time. You will die soon, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Mina: Ready for this?<strong>

**Ash: Let's do it!**

**Puck: YEAH!**

**Dark Mina: I'm not...*looks away***

**Puck&Ash: *Glares at Dark***

**Dark Mina: I've never done some big fighting war scene! This was actually supposed to end when she woke up after the wyvern poisoned her...**

**Puck: Serious?**

**Dark Mina: Yeah...**

**Ash: Short story much?**

**Dark Mina: I'm not skilled enough to make long novels yet, okay?**

**Ash&Puck: Lame!**

**Dark Mina: You two suck, but I have a request for all those readers that's stuck with me. I want to see how you guys see these characters, so anyone who'd like to draw them and send me the drawing please tell me. I will post mine on deviant art two or so months from now.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Darkmina: So I finally got it corrected...**

* * *

><p><span>Kierran<span>

After Mab spoke, Electra's smile became dark and angry but it was gone quickly as she opened her mouth to scream out a battle cry. The huge army was instantly running towards us. Mab didn't have to say anything as Izo only raised his own sword and slashed it down. Yelling around Thorn and I erupted, making me cringe slightly but not enough to stop me from running with the Winter fey. My eyes seemed to focus on one person though; Electra.

I was blocking swords with my own and pushing others out of my just trying to reach that one person. I thought there was no one who'd be able to stop me when a tan hand of a vaguely familiar man grabbed me by the throat and threw me to the ground.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked me, pointing a sword tip to my chest. I was trying to recover from suddenly hitting the ground, coughing as I sat up.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked him as I looked into familiar green eyes. "Hayes?" I suddenly heard myself ask before I realized it myself.

He grinned and pushed me back down with his foot. "That's right, Prince. It's your good old friend Hayes." He laughed and suddenly stabbed me in the shoulder, going under the shoulder plate. "And I'm going to kill you."

I yelled out, grabbing the blade of his sword. _That's one hell of a fault in this armor_, I thought, gritting my teeth. I set a glare on the bastard as I said, "You must be kidding if you think you can defeat me." Hayes looked as if he was going to laugh, but I stopped him by slicing at his legs with my own sword. _I am so lucky it was my left shoulder he stabbed_, I thought as Hayes jumped off me, taking his sword with.

I jumped to my own feet and attacked once more. I wasn't going to hold back against a backstabber like him. He blocked my sword as I tried to go for a quick, swift blow. We held each other for a moment longer until the moment I started over powering Hayes, an arrow flew past my face.  
>I moved out of the way as fast as I could as it went by, only to have Hayes back on me. I pushed him back as well as I could and kicked him to push him even farther. Hayes went back just like I wanted, only to trip over a fallen faery. As I went to end him finally, another arrow came for me. I barely dodged it before it cut my cheek. I looked up to see a man who looked a lot like Hayes but with brown eyes holding a crossbow. <em>Dammit Dylan<em>, I thought and hurried to where his brother was getting up. I had to keep my eyes shifting from Dylan as he reloaded the crossbow and shot at me to Hayes as he tried to sit back up and stab me. In the end I blocked Hayes sword, reached out to grab one of the arrows and slam the same arrow down into Hayes' left eye.

"A shoulder for an eye," I said as I slowly stood, looking at the Iron fey that I used to be friends with. I thought I knew him so well, but he betrayed me so easily.

Suddenly—over all the noise around me—all I could hear was Dylan's scream. I looked up at the crossbowmen and was only shocked by the deathly glare he was giving me. He was a killer, was what his glare told me, Hayes glare wasn't even that, well, scary. _Did I even know these two in the first place?_ I wondered suddenly.

Another arrow went flying towards me, but it had been so accurate that my normal dodge wasn't enough. I gasped at the pain as the arrow went into my side. I knelt down at the shock of it and reached for it. If I pulled it I'd be bleeding more and if I left it in it would slow me down. I suddenly realized Dylan was still shooting at me, but when I looked up he was gone.

I searched the battlefield quickly only to find Thorn holding him by the neck under the same tree he was in. She seemed to be saying something to him and suddenly stabbed him with her dagger. She slowly brought him down the floor, close to her face and pushing her knife up to cut him open.

As she dropped his corpse she looked towards me and suddenly smiled. It gave me chills, she made me think of the Joker from the Batman movies. I was pretty sure she smiled because I was alive but it was still venomous looking. She was suddenly back to fighting others, kicking, punching, slicing, and killing. She was quickly adding to the blood already on her armor.

"Damn," I heard myself and two other voices say together. I jumped and looked on both sides of me to see Kiri and Ion.

"What are you two doing?" I asked them.

"I was coming to help you, but then Thorn..." Kiri answered.

"I only came to kick your ass and see if you thought it was an Iron," Ion said.

I glared at him but suddenly pushed him back as I stabbed a man with his sword raised over Ion. I felt a foot kick my ass and glared at Ion again as I righted myself, but was surprised to hear Kiri giggle behind me.

"Come on boys, enough slacking off," she told us and ran off.

"What in the world?" I thought out loud only to be nudged by Ion. Wincing, I turned to glare at him once more. "Look I'm just—"

"Shut up and look," he responded pointing at two specific women.

Thorn and Electra were standing together as if they were the only two in the world and were producing an aura that was full of such hate and a need to kill that I could feel it all the way across the field. It was like everything paused that moment and I realized just how little of our people were left in the battle.

"If she doesn't win," Ion seemed to say realizing the same thing as me. "We're all dead," I finished for him. We looked at each other and nodded, running towards the closet groups to us and continuing the war they had started.

I wanted to keep Thorn in my vision at all times, but I was thankful to know Ion and Kiri were probably doing the same as me. I knew Thorn would be safe no matter what. Just as I thought that though, Thorn was surrounded by Iron fey. I didn't know what was happening to her, I didn't even know if the had already killed her—and that's what scared me the most. I tried to run her, but I couldn't get through all the faeries trying to attack _me_. _Thorn! Be alive! Thorn!_ I kept thinking frantically as I tried to cut through every person in my path.

Suddenly two sets of battle cries could be heard coming through the trees. Again everything seemed to stop as people looked to see what the commotion was about and both the Summer and the Iron defenses came through and attacked Electra's army.

Puck (The night before the war)

Meghan was trying—and failing—to convince Oberon to go to the Winter court with an army. Oberon kept repeating he isn't going to show up with an army without proof that they needed it and his general Tadrierith was saying no because they had no way to gather an army at such short notice.

"Can't you at least send your defenses," Meghan continued to beg.

"That won't be possible,"Oberon and Tadrierith argued.

Meghan let out a sound of frustration as Ash and I sighed. _We aren't getting any where with this_, I thought annoyed when I heard someone clear their throat. We all looked around for who it was but I was sure I already knew.

"Grim?" Meghan was the first one to speak up.

The annoying cat appeared in front of me with a note in his mouth. I could see Akantha's (Thorn's real name for those who might not remember) handwriting on the front and that it was addressed to me. I took the note from his mouth confused and opened it.

"What is it?" Meghan asked.

"My daughter requesting an army be sent to Tir Na Nog at once before tomorrow morning," I answered with a smirk and walked forward to hand the letter to Oberon.

He seemed as confused and curious as me, but unlike me he didn't show it on his face. As he read it and his general tried to read it over his shoulder I looked at Grimalkin. "So what did Thorn promise to get you to be the messenger?" I asked, chuckling that he was being the errand-boy, well cat.

The cat seemed to suddenly change his usual nonchalant facade to an annoyed one. "Nothing," he muttered.

"Excuse?" I asked as I laughed more. "What did you just say? I couldn't quite hear you."

Grimalkin let out a growl as he repeated clearly, "She promised nothing."

"Are you telling me my baby girl got you to be mailman with promising to give you—Grimalkin—anything in return?" I burst out laughing.

He growled more. "Goodfellow—" Grim was cut off before he could threaten me.

"Fine, we will send out defenses to help them," Oberon suddenly said.

The room was filled with silence until I ruined with saying, "Serious?"

I could hear multiple sighs, even one from my own mind. _I think Meghan has rubbed off way too much on me_, I thought awkwardly, but laughed anyway as Ash and Oberon glared at me.

"Tadrierith, gather defenses and come to me as soon as your done," Oberon ordered. Tadrierith seemed pissed off about it but nodded, leaving the room. "If you three plan to fight, armor will be in the armory," Oberon told us as he turned toward us.

Ash and Meghan looked t each other as if they needed to speak about it first while I went straight towards the armory. Ash caught up with me a little while longer. I looked at him and was shocked that he won against Meghan.

"Jeez, is she pregnant?" I asked, I really couldn't believe that he won. Ash glared at me from the corner of his eye and my jaw dropped. "She is?"

"Stop talking, Goodfellow," he answered. "Or I'm going to knock your teeth in."

The rest of the way to the armory was silent after that. I was just shocked speechless, otherwise I would have taken his threat and annoyed him ten times more.

Light (The day Electra went to be a concerned fiance (Chapter 17))

I watched as two gliders, each carrying two people, flew away from the palace. I watched confused because I knew Electra and a young boy took one earlier, and a little while a boy that looked a lot like the other boy and a girl took another one. _Is that them?_ I wondered. I ran on foot to follow the gliders to an abandoned warehouse I had seen Kierran go to. I had followed Keirran to the warehouse once before and found out he was able to be like a human teenage boy with his friend there. _Now three of his friends were bringing my evil big sister to their hang out?_

I ran around the building to get into the gremlin hole I had the last time, but found that it had been found and boarded up. I sighed and used my iron glamour to pull out the nails on the other side until I could get through.

Inside I ran around the huge room until I was in a hiding place close enough to hear them, but not be seen. Electra was sitting on one of the couches with the boy with green eyes.

"I don't think I killed her," Electra was saying, making my purple eyes widen. _Who?_

"Why not? You slit her throat," the boy with green eyes asked confused. _Who? _I begged.

"I barely did...That red-head girl some how warned her..." _A red-head? Isn't Kierran's Summer friend a girl with red hair?_

"She saw your knife, didn't she?"

"I know it might sound crazy, but it seemed like she knew what was going to happen," Electra started. "I mean she was frozen, just standing there, a moment before and then she suddenly attacked."

"That reminds me," a girl with curly brown hair suddenly said. "Electra, take off your shirt."

"Excuse me?" Electra asked darkly. _Who the heck are these people?_ I thought surprised.

"So I can help your wounds." _Why would she want to do that? She looks nice...my sister is not!_

Electra sighed and the girl follow her to a different part of the warehouse where I couldn't see them. I kept hearing my sister hissing in pain while the boys were putting in a movie from what it sounded like. I wondered what they were doing and why they were talking about killing and Kierran's best friend.

After a long time Electra walked out to the couches again as fake sounding screams came from the TV. "I think it's time we put our plans in action, before those idiots warn anyone. Hopefully Hayes is right and they'll be waiting until tomorrow," Electra ordered.

"So what do you want us to do?" the boy with brown eyes asked her.

"Get our army together, gather everyone _tonight_. Got it?" I was amazed how strict and _powerful_ Electra sounded. I never thought much of her plans to take over the thrown until then.

"Got it," the three said and pulled out their phones. The girl and the brown eyed boy were the first to leave the warehouse as they spoke on their phones, but the boy with green eyes, who I think was Hayes, stayed looking at Electra with an expression I thought was impossible for her to get from a boy. Electra seemed to do something and he suddenly left to.

Electra sighed loudly and fell back onto the couch. "Nevernever will finally be mine," she said as she stared at the metal roof with a dazed expression. It wasn't long before she was asleep, my older sister seemed to have a very stressful day.

I stood and walked over to her. I watched her sleeping expression and was amazed once again that she was my _older_ sister. Jeez I was surprised she was even my sister all together. "We look nothing a like and we act nothing a like, yet we still freaking related," I muttered under my breath.

Looking at the TV I pulled out the movie the put it and knew exactly what it was. It was a horrible movie but had a seen where it had a blood curdling scream. Putting the movie back in, I put a timed mute on the TV so the scream would scare the hell out of Electra. I didn't stop there, pulling of my spiked bracelet I set it down where her feet should land. Finally I left and hoped my little plan worked.

Running back to the castle, I went straight to my dad and mom's room. It took me a while to get all the way upstairs and to their room, but as soon as I reached it a yelled out, "Dad! Dad! Dad! You have to get the army ready!"

My dad sat up tiredly, his spiky hair as spiky as ever. The fact that he doesn't have a bedhead should tell anyone he's not human. "Light, sweetheart, what are you talking about?" Dad asked my tiredly.

"ElectrahasthishugearmyandshewantstotakeovertheNeverneverwithit," I said in one huge breath.

Dad seemed to stare at me for a long time before saying, "What?"

"Dad! I said Electra is trying to take over the Nevernever and is evil!" I yelled.

"Light, I know Electra and you fight a lot, but that doesn't mean she's evil," Dad explained.

I growled with annoyance and felt the electricity in my hair get more ecstatic. "Dad, this isn't about Electra and I, but about how evil Electra is and how blind you are." Dad sighed again but before he could say anything I realized something. "How is Mom still asleep?" I asked.

Dad seemed to be fully awake suddenly as he pulled Mom over and looked at her. Mom had white foam coming out of the side of her mouth and her eyes were open in a terrified expression. My blood ran cold as I shook my head slowly. _How could she do this? _I wanted to yell but my body and my lips weren't responding. The only thing that seemed to still work was my eyes as tears flowed down my cheeks. The last thing I saw was Dad clutching my mother's body and yelling for someone to come help.

I woke up looking at the ceiling of my room and everything from the day before flooding back to me. The tears were flowing again as I remembered my mother's lifeless eyes staring at me again. I sat up so fast to rub them away I hit Dad, who had his head laying on my bed.

He hissed in pain as he sat up and rubbed his head where my elbow hit him. He suddenly looked at me and hugged me tightly. "Oh, thank goodness," he whispered.

I looked at him confused. "Dad? Are you okay?"

"I'm better now," he answered. "I thought that maybe...you were poisoned too." He sat back and whipped the tears away from my eyes.

"Where's Electra?" I asked after he was done.

"She still hasn't come home," he answered.

"Then she must have already left with her army!" I yelled. "She must have killed mom to distract you!'

"Light!" my dad suddenly yelled. It scared me enough to make me to flinch away from him. Dad sighed and slowly took my hand into his. "I'm sorry, but sweetheart you have to understand what your saying."

"Dad, I do and I was_ there_ when she admitted that she wanted to take over the Nevernever. She had cronies and everything getting her army together."

Dad seemed to stare at me for a moment before nodding. "Do you have proof then?"

I nodded and ran out of my room. I headed to the gliders ledge to fly to the warehouse, but when I got there I froze to watch a giant army marching towards the Winter court. My dad was behind me in an instant and seemed to freeze also.

"Nice proof," he muttered.

"I thought they were already gone, not marching in our backyard," I answered.

My dad's presence suddenly left me and I watched as he began running through the hall towards the alarm. I tried to follow him when I had a compulsion to run to a different balcony instead. I could see Electra at the front of the giant army in armor just for her. It pissed me off.

"Electra!" I yelled as loud as I could. "If you come back alive I will kill you myself!" Our eyes met for an instant before she laughed and continued walking. I only responded by pulling out bolts from a castle wall closest to me and aimed them at my sister, but she was already gone and I hit several faeries in her army. "Damn!" I growled through clenched teeth.

As the alarms went off threw the palace all I could do is watch as my sister and her army began to run towards a war that only she wanted to begin. Dad found me later as I glared at the dirt down below. It had already become morning but I only wanted to find Electra and stop her.

"Light?" Dad asked.

"Yeah?"

"The army is almost ready, so I have to go," he explained.

I nodded and turned towards him, hugging my dad tightly. "Promise me that you'll come back alive," I told him.

"I promise I won't leave you alone," he told me instead. _I guess it'll have to do_, I thought sadly before I had to watch my dad walk away from me to lead the Iron army.

Thorn

As the Winter army ran past me towards the Electra's only to stop in the middle as their blades met each other. I watched archers and crossbowmen jump into trees over us and protect their armies. All I could do is stand with Mab and Izo.

"I thought you were going to help us?" Mab asked.

"I'm not helping you, I'm helping Kierran," I answered. "In the process I'm helping you and all of the Nevernever."

Mab seemed to smile at that without really smiling. I watched the people I knew in the battlefield; Kierran was running through everything his eyes locked on Electra (doing nothing), Ion was fighting proudly for his court, and finally Kiri was killing anyone who came close to Mab and if they passed her Izo would cut them down. I suddenly began running towards the fighting, but before I got too close I transformed into a blue bird. Electra was the only one I wanted.

Flying over the battle wasn't hard and no one seemed to notice me, but as my eyes became foggy I knew a vision was going to correct that.

_Kierran was down on top of a man but looking around him I could see that he had stabbed the man in the eye with an arrow. I didn't know where the arrow had come from though and Kierran seemed to realize something. He suddenly stood and looked at a boy who could have been the man on the ground's relative with a crossbow. As soon as Kierran bad eye contact with him though, an arrow went through his own eye. If Kierran hadn't gotten up when he had he would have lived, I realized as my eyesight came back to me._

I was suddenly flying straight towards Kierran as he was flying with the man who was dead in my vision, but he wasn't the one I wanted. I looked ahead of them to see the boy and went speeding towards him. I landed a few feet away from the tree he had himself up and turned to see him still shooting his crossbow, but suddenly Kierran went down and I was scared I was too late.

Running to the tree, I yanked the boy by his ankle to the ground and didn't wait for him to recover before holding him up by his throat. "Trying to kill my boyfriend are we? I won't accept that, not from you," I growled and stabbed the boy in the stomach. As I slowly brought him down towards me I slid my dagger up to slice him open. "I won't accept that from anyone." Dropping the now dead kid I looked up to see Kierran looking at me. I smiled but I wasn't thinking, 'Oh thank god he's alive' but instead I thought, _That was one hell of a rush._

I suddenly wanted to fight my way all the way to Electra, but before I could go running into battle I heard a cry behind me. "Dylan!" a young girl's voice rang in my ears.

I turned towards her and watched as she ran at me with her sword raised. She looked absolutely crazy and was screaming her head off as she ran towards me. It only made me smile more and ready my knife. I kicked up at her face very first, knocking her back to the ground. I calmly walked towards her and stabbed her in the chest.

Standing again I continued to run towards the battle. I was quickly confronted by another man who managed to cut my arm, but I barely felt it before stabbing my dagger into the side of his head. I continued to run and tripped a man who tried to run past my path, only to have him grab my ankle and pull me down. I kicked his face to try to get him off my ankle, but he only crawled on top of me and lifted his sword to stab me. I slit his throat and closed my eyes tightly as his blood splattered over me. I was surprised it only gathered on my armor. I pushed his corpse off of me and rolled back to stand on my feat. I was dizzy for an instant but kicked out to get a group of guys behind me.

I continued that way. Punching, mostly kicking, and in the end killing whoever tried to fight me. My armor was quickly gathering blood over it, but that didn't slow my adrenaline one bit, it only fueled it. I felt completely pumped until I was finally standing in front of Electra, my dagger slowly coming out of her bodyguard's head.

The battlefield was silent and no one made a sound, but I probably wouldn't have noticed it in the first place as I glared at the ultimate Iron bitch. "Well, as Mab promised, you will die soon now," I said darkly. I was fed up with this, seeing people die all around me and even by my own hand, the visions I've had to go through because of her. _Maybe that's why I feel so messed up right now,_ I thought as I clutched my dagger tighter. I just had to kill her.

Electra suddenly laughed. "Only you would think you could kill me with that little dagger," she taunted.

"And only you would think my dagger won't be enough," I said in response. I threw a punch before she could say anything more, like hell I wanted to listen to her voice.

As Electra stepped away to dodge I flipped my knife in my hand and slashed at her. She only as my dagger barely skimmed her armor. I didn't expect Electra to be so fast. "You're not bad," she told me as if reading my mind. I growled and she pulled out her own sword.

Before her blade was barely out of it's hilt I jumped towards her and threw another punch to hit her in the jaw. She seemed to freeze as if she didn't realize she wasn't invincible. My reply to it was to kick my leg out to catch her in the stomach and then jab my knife towards her. She blocked my dagger, a bruise already forming on her chin. I smirked and watched as my knee jumped forward towards her. Electra jumped back to dodge it and glared as her numbered eyes counted faster.

I slashed at her again, only to be blocked by her again. _We're not getting any where with this_, I thought annoyed. I suddenly did a round house kick and when I didn't hit her I only sent my foot out again. Electra blocked with a parallel arm to my leg and swing her arm at me. I felt her fist crush against the side of my face, only to stagger back. I covered my mouth and could feel blood on my lip. I chuckled pulling my hand away and looking at the blood on my fingers. Whipping the rest of the red liquid on my lip away with the back of my hand, I kicked out again but this time when she tried to punch me I grabbed Electra's arm.

She seemed shock, but I could only grin, splitting my lip more, as my fist punched into her stomach. Since my knife was right there too I sliced across her armor. Finally I aimed my elbow towards her face and fired it out to hit her right in the nose. The sound of breaking bone gave me chills, but also a huge feeling of satisfaction. Electra fell back as she covered her nose with her unoccupied hand. Her sword suddenly came up and she swiped at me. The pain from her nose must have blinded her enough and I kicked her in the chest to push her back. She yelled out in frustration and anger, only to stab at me again, but when she missed it was as if she was planning to and punched my face again. Everything went black momentarily.

I stumbled a bit, shaking my head to rid the darkness from my eyes when a image came before me. It was like a vision, but somehow I knew it was at that moment. Electra's leg was coming at me fast and I barely had enough time to dodge it before I was kicked in the side. I gasped and was met by her foot again, but this time I grabbed her ankle and suddenly stabbed my dagger through her goddamn leg. Electra's scream was fierce and made my ears ring, but thankfully I didn't need my ears.

I was being surrounded though, and that was probably the worse thing to happen in my current situation. I didn't know how long I could use my "vision sight" or how long my eye sight was going to be gone. Especially when a big man came down on me, punching my temple once more. Even my "vision sight" wavered. I tried to kick him away and stab him, but a sword cutting my arm as he went out made me yell out on pain and pull it back in. I felt another punch come from my back and staggered forward, barely missing another sword from cutting my head. I tried to to wave out my dagger to getting any of them away from me long enough to maybe kill one to make a path, but no luck as another dagger dodged me. We held each other in place, pushing to see who would falter first. As soon as she slacked up the tiniest beat and pulled her dagger down and stabbed through her armor into her chest. I was suddenly kicked in the side only to be kicked in the stomach right after. I slammed into a hard chest and felt the man's arm go around my small neck, crushing my windpipe. I clawed at his arm, hoping to be able to get him off somehow. _Dammit!_ I wanted to yell as my vision sight began to fade.

When I was about to loose everything, the arm holding me went slack, feeling a slight poke into my right before he fell back. I coughed as I massaged my sore throat. I looked up to a pair of familiar ice-like eyes. "K-Kierran?" I coughed only to be shocked when my eyes adjusted and Ash was the one over me. "Ash?" I whispered.

He nodded and helped me up. I leaned against him for a moment as I looked around. I could see Summer and Iron joining what was left of the Winter army. I had my breathing back almost and looked behind me to see Electra fighting two new opponents; my dad and a man with spiky hair. I was suddenly fully aware of everything and ran towards them. I could hear Ash behind me and watched as both men looked towards him, seeing me. I wasn't about to stop though.

I pushed through them and threw some icicles at the evil bitch. She seemed paralyzed with shock long enough for me to run up and round house kick her sword out of her hand. I seemed to have lost my dagger when I was being ganged up on.

"You fucking bitch!" I yelled, baring my teeth at her. She had a icicle in her side and a new cut across her cheek.

She growled. "Your the bitch! Look at what you did to my beautiful face!" she yelled back.

"Everyone keeps telling you: It's not beautiful! Hell it's an improvement!" I said towards her crooked nose, bruised chin, and cut cheek.

She yelled again jumped towards me. We went tumbling to the ground, throwing punch after punch at each other. I kicked up a knee to push her off, only to tackle her myself. I began throwing down punches on her face, hard. I was literally trying to beat in her face at the moment.

Electra's fist suddenly came up and slammed into my face so hard to make me fly off of her. We seemed to slowly and shaky sat up only to glare at each other. Electra officially looked like a swollen zombie and my nose was bleeding profusely. We both pushed ourselves to stand and starred at each other for a moment.

"I'm done with this child play!" she yelled and used her glamour to bring her Iron sword into her hand.

"Who the hell said we were playing?" I growled, spitting out some blood as an ice sword grew in my hand, the hilt covered in vines.

Electra was the first to run, but I only lost sight of her as a vision came to me. I was still watching Electra's crazy eyes get closer as _I saw a man before me. He seemed to want something when Meghan suddenly grabbed him and pumped him with her glamour. She fell back against a tree after the man died and _the vision disappeared.

I looked up at Electra with new knowledge. _Was that Machina? _I suddenly thought as some vines flew up before and wrapped around her legs. She was yelling in anger and pulled at the vines only to have them grow back. I felt my legs move forward towards her, but I didn't feel like it was me. When I was in front of Electra she tried to cut me and stab me, but I hit her sword out of her hand once more and cut into her stomach.

"Wanna know something interesting about iron?" I asked her. She responded in a growl, so I used more of my glamour and watched as ice grew from my sword over her body.

"What the hell are you doing?" Electra screamed.

I chuckled. "In Winter iron will rust, and you no what else?" I continued.

"Let me go!" Electra screamed as the ice covered all her body but her head.

"It'll rust in the Summer too," I laughed as flowers and vines began to cover her body also. When she was finally all covered—except her head, of course—the vines began to tighten and break the ice until she was only chunks of ice and a head. "Goodbye, Electra," I heard myself say finally.

* * *

><p><strong>Darkmina: So I am going to continue this and is working on the epilogue as we speak.<strong>

**Ash&Puck: Finally.**


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

Thorn (Four days later)

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a couple times before sitting up in my bed. I rubbed my head a bit as I looked around my room confused. I couldn't remember much of what happened after I had finally killed Electra; I could remember horrified purple eyes, hearing Kierran call my name, and my vision going dark. I sighed heavily as I tried to remember more but it only made my head hurt more. My door opened as I held my head and when I looked up a woman I recognized but couldn't place a name to her face looked down at me shocked.

"Puck!" she called out and a moment after my dad and Kierran was in the doorway looking down on me.

Kierran hurried to my side and pulled me into a hug, whispering in my ear, "Thank god you're alright." I closed my eyes and hugged him back as tightly, feeling an overwhelming sense of gratefulness. "I was so scared you'd never wake up," Kierran whispered again.

I pulled back and looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Akantha, you've been in a coma state for four days now," my dad said, using my real name.

I looked between the two confused. "Wh-what do you mean?" I hesitated.

"Um, you fainted after you _killed_ Electra," Kierran said carefully. "When we had you examined—by doctors each from a different court—they found that you over exerted yourself by using too much glamour."

"They said it was possible that you may have done some damage to your body by using both of your glamours when you weren't ready to," Dad added.

"Since I woke up, that means I'm okay, right?" I asked.

"We don't know that actually, we wanted to send for the Iron court doctor as soon as you woke up to make sure you'd be okay," Kierran explained.

"Why the Iron court doctor?" I asked. "No offense."

"He knows the most about the clashing of glamour," Kierran said.

"Oh," I muttered, nodding a bit.

The nurse that was there that saw that I was awake was a Seelie fey, she stepped forward after Kierran and my dad left to check on me until the other doctor came.

It wasn't until the next day before the Iron doctor came. I wish he came sooner though because no one would let me out of bed until after he looked at me. Thankfully, it didn't take him long to check my body functions and stability, and I was out of bed as soon as he was done.

I was in the middle of stretching my body when Kierran and an Iron I didn't know came into my room. I looked back at them over my shoulder, and instantly froze. The man that walked in had the same purple eyes from my memories. "Who's he?" I asked rudely before realizing it.

Kierran gulped and looked at the purple eyed man. "Um, Thorn, this is the Iron general, Glitch. He was, uh, E-Electra's father..."

I felt like I literally turned into an ice statue at that. "O-oh..." _Shit_, I added silently.

Glitch sighed and held up a hand. "It's alright, I'm not here for revenge or anything," he reassured me.

"I'm so sorry...I had no idea you were even there, let alone her father," I apologized quickly.

"No, I understand she was dangerous and that may have been the only way to stop her," Glitch replied calmly.

Sighing I asked, "So, then why are you here?"

"Actually, I just wanted to talk to your doctor..."

"Why?"

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself about." Glitch nodded to me before moving to leave the room as he saw that I was the only one there.

I looked at Kierran for an explanation when Glitch was gone. Kierran shrugged as he said, "He thought that in some way it was his fault you fainted and wanted to reassure himself it wasn't." I only nodded as I thought bitterly, _Of course he didn't want to owe me anything after killing his daughter._

"Oh, and Thorn you might want to get dressed in something really nice," Kierran said. "All the court rulers want to talk to you."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Well...Oberon and Mab are uncomfortable with your visions, and I think Mab believes you were working with Electra..."

I sighed and fell back on my bed. "You have got to be kidding me..." I grumbled.

Kierran had grown silent for a moment before I was hearing his foot steps and then seeing him standing over me. I looked at him curiously, thinking he was going to tell me something, but no. Kierran suddenly dropped so he was on top of me, only his arm length separating us. He slowly lowered himself until he was close enough to press his lips against mine. I kissed him back, our kiss being soft and sweet. It was as if we were telling each other how much we loved each other, missed each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled Kierran closer to deepen our kiss, Kierran's hand tangling in my hair to do the same. Our kiss became more passionate but sadly didn't last long.

"You need to get ready to meet all five rulers," Kierran panted as he pulled away.

"I'm even meeting with your dad and Titania?" I whined.

Kierran smirked with a nod. "Yep, have fun."

I sighed and later was dressed in a light green dress—one of my fanciest dresses—in a big room surrounded by each ruler of each court. Oberon and Titania were in the middle, Mab was on the right, and finally Meghan and Ash were on the left. They were all discussing me as a threat or a benefit for the Nevernever. They were worried because I knew of the war and the outcome of the entire war if Electra won. Mab thought I could be lying and was working with Electra the entire time. Oberon believed I could be dangerous if left alone and wanted to imprison me, Titania agreed with Mab though. Meghan and Ash were the only ones who believed I wasn't a threat. Sadly, they couldn't convince the other three until I agreed to work as the official Summer seer and to report all the visions I have.

My dad was known as the Summer trickster and I had become the Summer psychic. My boyfriend was born as the Iron prince and his two cousins were the Winter prince and Winter prin_cess_. I was starting to feel like all of the people I knew had a court label, even Hanna was the Summer slut.

After they were finished worrying about me, the real issues were discussed. Since all the courts came together to fight against Electra the courts met again, but this time the rulers were accompanied by their generals, heirs, and any right hands; including my dad and I. My dad because he had been at Oberon's side for such a long and me just in case I had a vision about their choices. They wanted t discuss a peace treaty between the three courts and to abolish some laws too. The peace treaty they wanted was to get rid of the walls between them; making it possible for Summer and Winter to go to the Iron realm, to let the fey live where they want—so a Summer fey could live in Tir Na Nog if they wanted—and to even let fey fall in love between courts. The Iron realm was finally safe for other faeries, so Meghan wanted to let them come to their kingdom and wanted to let the Iron fey go to other realms safely. With that discussion they expanded to let others move to different realms. Meghan and Ash both made big deals about letting different fey choose who they loved. As they expanded on Meghan being half Summer, Ash being a Winter, and Kierran being all three _and_ human; and they had a happy family. With that the peace treaty was made.

At first, it was as if nothing was different but slowly faeries were moving to different realms—a lot of them moved back after a couple of days—and then marriages between all kinds of couples, even same court ones, were popping up every where. I was part of it too.

I walked into the living room when I had just woke up to find Kierran and my dad talking. It looked as if it was a serious conversation but went dead silent once I walked into the room. I looked between the two as I said, "What are you two talking about?" My voice was full of suspicion as I leaned against the wall.

"Noth—" Kierran tried before Dad interrupted him.

"Kierran here was just asking for my blessing."

Both Kierran and I jumped at that and looked at each other with wide eyes. Kierran's eyes moved from me to Dad and back again. I was just standing there as I waited for my thoughts to catch up with that statement. It took me a moment before asking Dad, "Well, did you say yes?"

My dad looked back at me with a smirk. "Weeell...of course I did, who do you think I am?"

I smiled and looked back at Kierran, holding my hand out towards him as I asked, "So where's my ring?"

Kierran laughed as he walked to me, taking my hand and pulled me to him. "Who said I got a ring yet?" he joked before pulling out a thin wood ring with a blue gem and a silver design in it. He smiled at my dumbfounded expression before pushing the ring onto my finger softly. It was the prettiest ring I had ever seen even though it was so simple. "I was hoping you'd like it," Kierran started. "I made the ring myself and thought long and hard on how to do it."

"How did you make this?" I asked.

"Glamour," Kierran answered. "The wood from Summer, the silver carvings was Iron, and then the gem is actually frozen blue liquid by winter."

"How'd you do the silver with Iron glamour?"

"Truthfully Iron fey can control more metal than just iron if they're strong..."

I smiled and hugged Kierran tightly, kissing his lips lightly. "So does that mean I'm moving to the Iron court?"

Kierran laughed and nodded. "Hell yeah."

"No!" my dad argued, making Kierran and I laugh once more.

We wanted the wedding to be small, but that wasn't exactly possible when your groom was technically the prince in each court. Practically every realm altogether would be at our wedding it seemed. The problem was that Kierran didn't know if he wanted to get married before or after his little sibling was born. Meghan was only a couple months pregnant though, nowhere near having the baby. It looked as if we would have quite a while before the wedding.

While I was planning the wedding one day I was surprised to get a visit from Kiri though. When I opened the door I was shocked to see her taller, prettier, and _older_. "Kiri?" I asked unsure.

She nodded, her longer hair falling in front of her. She quickly flipped it back and looked at me. "I wanted to speak with you, and maybe help me with all this hair...and I was wondering if you have any dresses I can barrow..." Kiri said, almost shyly.

I chuckled and stepped aside so she could walk in. "So, you decided to let yourself age finally?"

"Izo doesn't like having a child-looking wife," Kiri muttered as she stepped in.

"Izo? As in General Izo of the Winter court?" I asked shocked.

"Y-yeah..." Kiri hesitated.

"So, how old would you guess you are now?" I asked. She was about 13 previously and she's really 29, but she didn't look that old.

"Well...I would say around 23?" Kiri answered.

"Great, now you're older than all of us and look it too."

Kiri was able to smile at me and moved towards my room. She was wearing armor only and her hair had grown all the way to about the middle of her back. I never expected it to grow so much, but I guess it was as if ten years had gone by. I chuckled as I followed her though and stood next to her by my closet.

"What are you laughing at?" Kiri asked.

"You're still shorter than me," I said, chuckling.

Kiri glared at me. "Shut up..."

I laughed more but started looking through my dresses. I quickly found a silver one that reached to the middle of my shin, and since Kiri was shorter than me that was best. She was still flat chested so that would be a problem, but otherwise I was pretty sure it would be a good fit.

"So why do you need another dress of mine?" I asked finally.

"I need to get fit for my, uh, w-wedding dress," Kiri answered. "And I don't want to be standing naked as they measure me..."

I starred at Kiri for a moment before I started to laugh. "Are you serious? You're only borrowing it for that?"

"Don't laugh at me! I hate being naked in front of people, okay?" Kiri yelled. "Izo and I haven't even been able to get that far because of me..."Kiri's cheeks were red and she was looking down slightly, some of her hair falling to cover her face.

"I didn't need to know that," I started calmly, "but when Kierran and I finally...um, we weren't doing it for the fact of doing it, we wanted to feel all the love and passion we felt for each other. Granted that we were worried about dying the next day..."

Kiri sighed and plopped down on my bed. "Izo and I will probably never have a moment like that, unless another war happens."

"I'm not talking about the war, what I'm trying to say is you should wait until you feel ready."

Kiri looked at me and smiled a bit. "I appreciate this, Thorn."

I tried not to laugh as I said, "Now let me see that adorable blushing face again!"

"Shut up!" Kiri yelled as she took the dress and ran to a different room to change. I was laughing the entire time.

When Kiri came back, I helped her make the dress look better and fit more comfortable. I was right that the bust would be a problem, but the rest was practically fine. To make it fit perfectly I ended up filling the front of her dress with stuffing. Kiri's cheeks being as red as roses made it all the more fun. _I'm really starting to turn into my dad_, I thought annoyed.

Afterward, Kiri let me sit her in a chair in front of my mirror and work on her hair. She didn't want it so long but she wasn't sure she wanted to cut it either, except her bangs; they _had_ to go back to normal (Kiri's words)

"Maybe you should have your hair professionally cut after I'm done," I suggested.

"I will, except you have to cut my bangs," Kiri said.

"Why?"

"Because I'll have to do a favor if they find out how badly I need them short."

I shrugged. "Alright, I understand that."

Running a brush through Kiri's long hair as I was trying to think of what style to do it, I knew I couldn't cut it but had to try and make it look short, which I also knew would be difficult. Kiri wouldn't want it to just be in a ponytail or bun, I might have to actually play with it a little though. As I was trying to think of a hairstyle for her, a vision clouded my mind.

_Kiri was dressed in the silver dress I gave her, but it had been tailored to fir her perfectly. It even complimented her figure very much. She had Izo at her side in all his armor, but he only stood by her as if a bodyguard. It looked as if they were at a ball—at first I even thought it was their wedding, but I could tell by how they were only standing next to each other that it was not. They seemed nothing like a couple, actually._

_ The imaged changed to after the ball—I didn't know how I knew that—Kiri and Izo was in a different room, alone. Izo was talking to Kiri silently with a flirtatious smirk and she was giggling at whatever it was he was saying. Izo tilted Kiri's chin up and was leaning forward, but right before his lips could reached hers the imaged changed again._

_ Izo and Kiri were still in the same position, but Kiri's cheeks were bright red and Izo looked as if he was trying not to laugh. I was distracted though by the setting they were in and then I realized Kiri was wearing a gorgeous white _wedding_ dress. As a bishop _(priest, I'm not really sure which)_ cleared his throat and looked between the two, both the Winter's lost all emotion in their faces and looked at him. He sighed and waved a hand for them to continue, Izo kissing Kiri quickly and softly._

I blinked as the vision disappeared from my eyes. The first think that crossed my mind was how interesting Kiri and Izo's relationship was. They acted unemotional and distant, maybe even cold, in front of others and as soon as they were alone they acted like their true selves.

"Thorn? Thorn?" Kiri's impatient voice finally reached me. I didn't even know how long she was saying my name.

I looked down at her through the mirror as I said with a smile, "Oh sorry, sorry, what were you saying?"

"Your eyes were just silver," she said.

I sighed as I thought annoyed, _Right..._ "Yeah, that's been happening since I killed Electra..."

"Really?" Kiri asked.

I nodded and continued combing her hair. I didn't know why my eyes changed when I had visions after the war ended, I would stop breathing too—freaking out Kierran—but other people didn't notice it. I didn't know what to do with Kiri's hair either.

"What was your vision about?" she asked before I could decide. "If that's okay to ask..."

"Actually, I was shown the manner of yours and Izo's relationship,"I answered.

"What?" Kiri turned around in her seat so fast to look at me I pulled some of her hair out.

I chuckled. "Well...if I saw you two together in public I'd be worried about your relationship."

"What do you mean?" Kiri asked as she sat back in the chair, a blush forming over her cheeks already.

"You don't act like you're a couple in front of others, but alone you do."

Kiri nodded slightly as she said, "You know how the Winter society works..."

I nodded also saying, "I know."

I pulled Kiri's hair back lightly and held it as if I was going to put it in ponytails but instead I wrapped one of the parts around the other to hold it. I left the rest of the hair hanging, but after looking at it for a moment I pulled her hair down. I didn't like it and continued with my brush as I attempted to think of something else. At the same time as I was thinking it, Kiri asked, "You have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

"No, not really," I admitted. "I don't want to give you something plain but I also don't want to give you something huge and queen-like."

"What are you talking about? Mab always has her hair straight down."

"Titania_ never_ has her hair straight down, but that's because Mab's hair looks like the most expensive and beautiful silk and Titania's looks like a dead rat." I pushed Kiri's hair over her shoulder as I said, "Like yours."

"The silk or the rat?" Kiri growled.

"What do you think? The silk of course."

Kiri blushed once again—she's a lot more timid than anyone would guess. "Just cut my hair already," she hissed, or at least tried.

I smiled as I said, "Okay, okay..." I moved to in front of Kiri and combed her bangs into her face. They looked almost as long as_ my_ hair. I swayed them to the side before I took out my dagger and swiped. Kiri's bangs fell against her forehead and down to cover her right eye once again. They looked choppy and cute as they slanted to the right.

I stepped to the side to let Kiri look at them herself in the mirror. She starred at herself for a moment—I was worried she didn't like it—but her smile was the happiest I'd ever seen her when it came to her hair.

"Maybe, if you can't think of anything, I could leave my hair down," Kiri finally said, her hair still laying upon her shoulder and helped her bangs frame her face.

"That's a great idea," I said with a smile.

Kiri glanced at me, blushing slightly and suddenly got up. "I better get going, I have things to do," Kiri said and grabbed her armor. "Do you mind if I change back first?"

"Of course not," I answered chuckling. "But that means there was no point of me stuffing the dress to fit."

Kiri blush seemed to deepen before going back to whatever room she went to before. After she was out of my dress and in her armor, she used her glamour to hide her dress before leaving. I watched her leave while thinking, _I can't wait for her wedding._

Since I had to report my visions to Oberon—though I didn't tell him _every_ detail—he had to tell Mab about Ion and Kiri since it was about her people, and her granddaughter at that. Three months later when Izo asked for Mab's blessing she immediately accepted. I was actually the first person Kiri told, but their actual wedding was a month later.

Every noble and royal family—which was few—was invited to come from every court, including Kierran and I of course. It was a traditional wedding unlike human weddings that Kierran had shown me. There was white decorations all around the ballroom and even Kiri looked like a gorgeous ice sculpture, probably the prettiest I'd ever seen her. Her wedding dress dragged on the floor and complimented her figure more than any dress of mine _ever_ could. Her hair was up in a beautiful bun with some hair free of it and laying over her shoulder, her bangs untouched. _It looked as if she wasn't planning on cutting it anymore_, I thought She also had a veil to cover her face that looked like a spider wed with snow fallen on it. Izo was—as usual—in his armor, but his suit looked more new and shiny then in the war.

The ceremony was long but very elegant and when the priest finally said they may kiss, it was the same as my vision from before. Kiri's face looked brighter than they did in my vision but Izo's smirk was still filled with laughter and—well—domination. I was surprised though when the priest didn't clear his throat though and Izo kissed the already embarrassed Kiri.

As Kiri and Izo came to talk to us during the reception, I was shocked to see Ion with a girl on his arm. Not just any girl but the tailor woman that had measured me for Izo. Elith was dressed in a pretty teal layered dress with an empire waist and Ion was in a matching teal with silver suit—he even had a ridiculous cape. Ion suddenly met my eye, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking as he bowed his head and lead Elith away.

Later on, Kiri's wedding had given me a lot more ideas and plans for my own wedding. Kierran and I had finally agreed to wait until Meghan had her baby so that his little sibling could be either our ring bearer or flower girl, so I still had about four months until Meghan would be do. I thought planning every little detail was a good way to distract myself too.

Before I began intense planning of our wedding Kierran and I had moved in with each other to a small house on the border of the Iron court since it was finally safe for me. Also, Kierran was still the heir to the Iron crown—which annoyingly made me the next Iron queen. I wasn't excited abut being a queen one day, but I was just happy to be with Kierran. I wouldn't have to report to Oberon anymore either—maybe.

As I was planning my wedding, I kept running into problems involving our colors and my dress and then Kierran's suit—he wouldn't tell me directly if he wanted a modern human tux or prince-like faery suit, thankfully I knew him well enough to decide on the human tux. When Meghan finally had Kierran's little sister, my wedding was perfectly to my standards, all I had to do was fit my new sister-in-law as our flower girl.

Kierran's little sister was a small gray eyed little girl like Ash, but I had a feeling as soon as I saw her that she would have Meghan's fair blonde hair too. Meghan and Ash, though, took one look at their daughter before naming her Aria. She was so small and fragile looking I didn't dare holding her, and I seemed to know why on my wedding day.

It wasn't until two months later that our wedding was ready and happening. I was dressed in a light green dress with blue fabric draped on the skirt and sleeves going down to my elbows. To make the dress look better Elith, the one who made my dress, decided to add a silver belt around my middle and gave me a silver necklace too. Sadly, my veil wasn't as beautiful as Kiri's but I still loved the light fabric to cover my face.

When I was finally able to walk down the aisle with my dad on my arm and Meghan and Aria throwing flowers ahead of me, I watched Kierran with pure happiness. Kierran's suit was a light gray color with a blue tie, darker than the blue on my dress, and a light blue under shirt. Many people kept telling me that we wouldn't look good together, but all the gasps that filled the room when we finally reached each other begged to differ.

Our ceremony was way shorter than Kiri's and Izo's, and neither of us was embarrassed to kiss in front of other people like Kiri had been. As soon as we started dancing as the reception started, it was a whole different story. Kierran held me so close and almost as tight that it surprised me and even embarrassed me. It was as if he was saying he would never let go of me now that I was finally his. I looked up at Kierran and smiled, it seemed to calm him down too and he loosened his grip. Our dance was flawless after that.

As everyone was enjoying themselves, Meghan suddenly came up to me, asking me if I could take care of Aria and putting me in her in my hands before I could answer. Meghan was gone before I could refuse, and I was sucked into a vision before I could put her down.

_In my hands wasn't Aria anymore but a little boy who looked like her, except he had bright green eyes like me. I quickly realized it was my son that I was rocking to sleep. He looked so cute and small, and I already loved him so much as I starred down at his sleeping face. The image quickly changed though._

_ I wasn't holding him anymore, but instead I was watching him play in the castle yard in the Iron court. He was running around and I felt an urge to tell him to be careful, but before I could he stopped for a second and then came running to me. A small poisonous snake had followed him to me and was getting ready to attack when I whipped out my hand and an ice dagger killed the snake. I hugged my son to me, but for some reason my future self seemed perfectly fine while I was beginning to realize something._

The vision suddenly stopped and Kierran was standing in front of me with Aria in his arms now. I didn't hesitate before I said, "Our son is going to have the sight."

* * *

><p><strong>Darkmina: I'm sorry I ended it like this, but I truthfully didn't know what else to do after this point to end it.<strong>

**Puck: Of course you didn't, this is why I didn't want you to write this.**

**Darkmina: *glares at Puck* .bat.**

**Puck: *nervous* ha...ha...ha...just kidding...**

**Ash: You were just told.**

**Puck: Shut it!**

**Dakrmina: *sigh* Anyway, if any of you want to see the drawings I have of these guys including: Kierran, Thorn, Electra, Kiri, Light, and Ion just say and I'll send you the link or something when I get them done, hopefully before the end of this month. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
